Global Leader 2
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Sequel to Global Leader 1
1. Laboon and the Promise

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **5033 words previous, 6013 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter One: Laboon and the Promise

Luffy's POV

I was smiling, happy to enter the **Grand Line** again as we charged down **_Reverse Mountain_**. *Poof* We entered the clouds again before I heard Sanji shout in excitement. "Whoa! This is great!"

I looked behind me to see he was on the shrouds that were connected to the Crow's Nest. Even Usopp looked to be having fun as he hung on tightly to the Main Mast. "Yahoo!" Nami screamed happily. I looked forward again with a smile when I heard the Whale I haven't heard in a while howl at the Mountain.

I came through **_Reverse Mountain_** less times than I had through the **_Calm Belt_**. I came through here about three times in two years and eleven months. Because of that, I missed the Whale a lot. "Does anyone hear a strange sound?"

I looked at Zoro when he asked that before I heard Nami answer him. "It must be the wind. There should be a lot of unusual landforms!" Nami suggested as an answer. I should make sure we don't hit Laboon.

Brook and Laboon go way back and I can't ruin my only chance he has to reach his dream. I looked forward again to see a darkened figure that was Laboon's head. You couldn't really see the front of his head though, just the belly.

I bet if I befriend Laboon I can let Momoo out of my bag. He has tons of food and room, but he needs some friends at least. It must get lonely in my Pouch. "I see a Mountain up ahead, Nami!" Sanji called but I shook my head.

"That is not a Mountain, but pretend he is" I told them. We got through the clouds to see a sleek, black mammal. "What is that?!" Nami and the rest yelled. "I-I-It's a Whale!" Usopp yelled, worrying everyone but me.

Laboon howled again before Usopp continued panicking. "Wh-What can we do?!" he yelled as we got closer to Laboon. "Don't run into him for starters" I suggested obviously. "No duh! But how?!" Nami yelled at me.

"O-O-Our path is blocked!" Usopp exclaimed worriedly. I'm surprised no one is running around as if their heads were chopped off. "Wait a minute!"

"If it looks like a wall from this close, then where are its eyes?!" Sanji asked. "That's right! It may not have noticed us yet" Nami exclaimed in relief. "If we continue though, we'll run into it!" Zoro told her, which was pretty obvious. "We can get passed it on our left!" Zoro yelled, turning to where Usopp was. The latter being with the broken Rudder.

"Port! Hard to Port!"

"The Rudder is broken!"

"I have an idea" I smiled, taking out my Staff. " ** _Swirl_** " pointing my Staff to the water in front of Laboon. When the ship reached the whirlpool mt Staff created, it, for the most part, stopped the ship. Only 'for the most part' because I had to jump off the Figurehead else I'd be flying with it.

I caught the Figurehead, when it broke, before it could hit Nami. I frowned when I saw a slight bump on Laboon from the impact. "We have to move now guys! Before the broken Figurehead punctures the Whale's stomach" I told them.

Before anyone could do anything, the broken Figurehead scratched Laboon deep. It wasn't enough to kill him, which I was thankful for, but it was enough to eventually hurt him with how big he is. Laboon made a deep, loud sound at the pain created by the broken Figurehead.

"My ears hurt!" Sanji complained as I covered mine as well. "Just paddle!" Usopp yelled at him. "We have to get away from him!" Zoro yelled before the noise stopped.

"Hey buddy! Long time, no see!" I smiled when we were in front of Laboon's eye.

"You know him?!" my whole Crew yelled before Laboon opened his mouth. The ship was being pulled into Laboon's mouth making me fall overboard.

Before I could hit the water, I stretched my arm out, grabbing one of Laboon's teeth. "Say hi to Crocus for me! Help him if he needs it to!" I yelled as I rose up to the top of Laboon's mouth.

I reached my hand up and out of the Whale's mouth to grab one of his scars. The rushing wind and water made it hard to climb up to the top of his head. His mouth closed making the sea peaceful once again.

Breathing heavily, I wanted to catch my breath before questioning Laboon on why he did that. "Laboon! Why'd you go and do that?! I could've gotten them to go in your mouth without you forcing them to!" I told him.

 _'_ _Wooden hatch'_ Laboon said before I looked over to it. He started to submerge himself under water before I got why he told me about it. I ran over to it and turned the Valve Wheel, pulling it open. I got in before he was completely submerged.

Zoro's POV

"I was sure the Whale swallowed us…"

Sanji _is_ right, the Whale _did_ swallow us. Even though it did we wound up in a place with an Island and a sky. "This must be a dream" everyone kept saying. "What is an Island and house doin' here then?" Sanji asked.

"Luffy did tell us to say 'hi' to Crocus for him. Maybe this is where Crocus lives?" I reminded/suggested.

A Lavender and Eggplant Great King Squid came bursting from the water in front of us. Usopp and Nami ran behind us before Sanji and I got ready to fight. It seems we didn't have to though. Three Harpoons entered the Squid before his head was pulled back. Its head began floating in the water.

"That must be Crocus" I theorized. "Let's just hope this 'Crocus' is a person" Sanji commented. "I wanna go home" Nami cried behind us. "Luffy left somewhere to, what is gonna happen to us?!" Usopp also cried.

"Now that you say that, where is Luffy?!" I wondered the same as Nami. I hope he can find us.

"Sh-Should we fire a Cannon at the Island?!" Usopp asked in a panic. "Wait… someone's coming out" Sanji said next to me when we saw a shadow. The stranger, that I am guessing is Crocus, started pulling the Squid closer to the shore of his small Island-thing. None of us had moved since he started.

The man came out of the shadows revealing an elderly man with half a purple, yellow-tipped flower on his head.

"That man killed a Great King Squid with a single hit" Nami stated in surprise. "Was he fishing? Or did he do it to save us?" Sanji asked. I don't think he noticed us before he killed it.

The man walked over to his chair; none of us strayed away from his figure, and vise-versa. He sat down, opening his Newspaper. "Say something, you jerk!" Sanji yelled. He looked up at us before Usopp, trying to be brave, tried to pick a fight.

"I-If you wanna fight, we will fight!" he yelled but I don't think he wants to. "We have Cannons!" he yelled from the safety of the Mess Hall. "Better not or someone will die" the man stated calmly. "Are you Crocus?" I asked, making the man narrow his eyes at me.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Crocus asked making me shrug. "Luffy told us to say 'hi' to Crocus for him. My name's Zoro and we're a part of the Strawhat Pirates" I told him easily. "Ah! You know little Luffy then?" he asked with a smile. That surprised me, but I didn't show it.

"Yes, my name is Crocus. I'm the Lighthouse keeper of the **_Twin Capes_** "

"Where are we?" Nami asked before the man answered her. "We're in my private resort" he told her. She asked where specifically that was but got a vague answer in reply. "Does it look like we're in a Rat's belly?"

So, we were swallowed.

"What's gonna happen to us?! I don't want to be digested!" Nami freaked out. Crocus narrowed his eyes again, annoying me and the rest of the Crew. "Would you stop doing that?!"

"Haven't you heard of the term 'repeating gag' before?" he asked. "What?!" we all asked in annoyance. He pointed behind us before speaking. "The exit is over there"

I looked over to see a giant, steel door. It was on the edge of the Whale's stomach and it had a smaller door on a platform connected to two ladders that stretched to the gastric acid sea. "Why is there an exit in a Whale's stomach?!" Nami asked in shock. I wondered the same thing when he mentioned it.

"Why is there a door in the sky?" she asked making me sigh. Does she really think the sky is real? I was glad that Usopp explained that the Whale's stomach walls were painted. "Call it a Doctor's playful mind" the man suggested.

"What the h- are you even doing in here?!" Usopp yelled at him. I wondered the same thing.

"Just leave him alone, Usopp. I'm sure Luffy can explain once he gets here" I suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Agreed!" Sanji agreed with me. "Since there's an exit, can you take us out of here already Nami?" I asked the girl. There was a loud tremor before large waves were made.

"It has started" what Crocus said made me curious. "Look!" Nami yelled, getting my attention.

Because of the waves it was easier to see that the Island was actually an iron ship. Usopp mentioned how because the sea is made of gastric acid, it makes sense that the ship is made of iron. "Tell us what has started!" Usopp yelled.

"Laboon, this Whale, has started hitting his head against the **_Red Line_** " Crocus explained. That made me realize why Luffy was so adamant to not hurt the Whale. He knew that he already gets hurt enough without the help of ships.

"What?!" Sanji yelled in shock. "The Whale did have terrible scars on his forehead" Nami remembered. I remembered them to because she said that. "He was howling at the sky as well" she finished. "What does that mean?" I heard Usopp ask behind me. "It means he's suffering!" she told him.

They started theorizing that Crocus was trying to kill the Whale from the inside.

"That's not the case you guys" I said to get their attention. "Luffy told us to help this man if he needs it. Why would he want to kill the animal he was so adamant to save?" I asked them when they looked at me. "If we stay here we'll get digested" Sanji tried to reason.

"With the waves surging like this, I don't know if we can reach the doors!" Usopp panicked from the ground. "Let's leave quickly! I'm worried about Luffy!" Nami yelled from the 2nd floor railing.

"He'll be fine! You don't know anything about little Luffy if you say that!" Crocus yelled. He jumped into the gastric acid, worrying me slightly. He'll be digested if he stays in too long. Luffy likely doesn't want that but I don't know if the old man is used to this or not. It was because of that that I debated on going in after him.

Luffy's POV

I was being bounced around the tunnels like a rubber ball when Laboon hit his head against the **_Red Line_** over and over again. "Dizzy… Dizzy…!" I complained to no one as I bounced.

I started falling when it became vertical again. I spun so I was facing down to see that I have a long drop.

I hit the pipe along the metal, semi-circle top, then the edge of the Canal. I bounced off of that before hitting right below the opening I came in from. Once I hit there I hit the walkway on the right side of the Canal. I bounced from there to the other side of the Canal where I finally stopped bouncing.

I flipped so I was sitting up instead of standing on my head. "Where am I now?" I wondered when everything stopped spinning. I stood up to get a better view of my surroundings. That didn't last long though.

Everything turned to where I could no longer stand anymore. It turned vertical again. I tried to stay where I was but that was fruitless as I fell when it became too vertical to get traction.

By the time everything was horizontal again, I couldn't stop running. "I can't stop!" I yelled when I heard voices in front of me. Eventually I saw two people, a bluenette woman and an orange-haired man.

I ran into them, opening the door they were blocking. "This isn't good Miss Wednesday! A sea of gastric acid is below us!" I heard the man yell. So that's Princess Vivi, huh?

I saw the ship before I saw that everyone was okay. I sighed in relief at the news.

I stretched my arm, grabbing Vivi and Mr. 9 before stretching my other arm to grab the Mast. I couldn't keep them from hitting the gastric acid and ship before I landed on the deck.

"Laboon has calmed down now" I smiled, feeling bad for Vivi and Mr. 9. I couldn't prevent them from hitting their heads and going unconscious. "Crocus injected him with a sedative, so he should be fine for a while" I smiled happily. I still feel bad for Laboon though. Only Brook is left from the Rumbar Pirates.

Vivi and the Baroque Works Agent woke up, making me sigh in relief from my spot on the railing behind them. They woke up before Sanji had asked them who they were.

"Mr. 9, they're Pirates" Vivi worried when she turned to the one she mentioned. She was probably freaked out by Sanji and his floating, Magenta heart. "I-I can see that, Miss Wednesday. If we talk to them they should understand" Mr. 9 told her. "We won't let you kill Laboon for meat Mr. 9" smiling happily down at the man.

"You thugs still around?!" Crocus asked, making all of us look at him. "I told you once, I will tell you again! I won't let you lay a finger on Laboon as long as I'm alive!" Crocus declared. "Hi Crocus!" I smiled, waving at him. Crocus nodded at me before Vivi started giggling.

"Even if you say that, we won't leave" Vivi informed, standing up. Somehow, even in the stomach acid, they had both managed to hold onto their gigantic Cannon Launchers. "It's our mission. We won't let you interfere with our Whale hunting this time!" Mr. 9 said as he stood up as well.

"We will open an air vent in his stomach!" Mr. 9 declared as he and Vivi aimed their weapons in the air. They aimed their Cannon Launchers before shooting them. I would have done something, but Crocus ran and jumped in front of the Cannonballs before I could. They exploded on impact when he caught them.

"That grandpa jumped straight into the Cannonballs…!"

"Did he… protect the Whale?!"

"*Hahaha* Stop this futile resistance!" Vivi cackled. "If you want to protect the Whale that badly, go right ahead!" Mr. 9 yelled. "We'll turn it into food for our Town!" they both cackled this time.

So, this is why I didn't see him in the Lighthouse, he was protecting Laboon from in here. I had only an inkling of suspicion as I didn't see him before Laboon swallowed the Merry.

" ** _Sleep_** " I ordered, seeing my Staff and Vivi glow an Arctic blue. She fell to the ground, asleep, before I hit Mr. 9 on the head with just enough force to knock him unconscious. "Luffy…?" Usopp asked making me look up at him.

"I don't really like Mr. 9" I answered simply.

I stretched my arm out to Crocus. I wrapped it around his waist before pulling him out of the gastric acid.

Scene Change: Crocus's Ship

"Thank you for saving me, Luffy" Crocus thanked as I climbed a Palm Tree. "I really dislike people who have bad intentions like that towards others" I told him. "What're you doing, Luffy?!" Usopp asked as he pulled on my vest. I ignored him.

"They're thugs from a nearby Town. If they capture Laboon, he can feed the Townspeople for 2-3 years" Crocus explained to my Crew. "Who is Laboon?" Nami asked him. "Laboon is this Island Whale" I answered.

"An Island Whale is the largest Whale in the World, they can only be found in the waters of the West Blue" Crocus informed. "I won't let them have him as food" the man was determined to make that a reality. "There's a reason he keeps hitting himself on the **_Red Line_** and howling at **_Reverse Mountain_** " Crocus told everyone. "What reason is that?" Nami questioned.

"He's a Whale with a Human heart" Crocus started before I finished for him. "He's been devotedly waiting for a certain Pirate Crew…" I said before Crocus continued. "…for 50 years he's been waiting for them" he finished. I smiled sadly at the sad song Laboon started singing.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

"Why does he keep hitting himself against the **_Red Line_**? Why does he howl at **_Reverse Mountain_**?" Crocus asked questions that he already knew the answer to. It got my attention though. "I'll tell you Laboon's story" the man told my Crew.

I already know the story since I was the only one that wanted to hear it when I came down **_Reverse Mountain_** around three years ago. I would gladly hear it again though. " ** _Record_** " I ordered my Staff. A small, two-inch width, cross made of sleek, black metal floated out of my Staff's gem. The hospital insignia was glowing a Candy red on it.

"One day, some good-natured Pirates came down **_Reverse Mountain_** and into the **Grand Line**. A small Whale came in as well, accompanying them. I was on my Lighthouse keeper duty when they arrived. The small Whale was called Laboon. Island Whales live only in the West Blue and it is the World's largest Whale. The Pirates, for the whole journey, have been traveling with Laboon. They had left him in the West Blue because the **Grand Line** was extremely dangerous for an Island Whale of his size at the time. That's what they thought they did anyway, but Laboon followed them. Island Whales normally travel as a group, so I suspect Laboon thought himself a member of that Pirate Crew. Because their ship had broken down, they stayed at the Cape for several months. We became quite good friend in that time. Because of that, on the day of their departure, the Pirate Crew's Captain entrusted Laboon to me. It was supposed to be for 2-3 years, but it has been 50 since that day"*

Everyone was surprised by the wait time. I'm going to at least bring Brook here with me once I become Pirate King. Or traverse all of the **Grand Line** , whichever comes first.

"Laboon has been waiting here for those guys for 50 years now?" Usopp asked in disbelief. "Is that why he keeps howling at the Mountain? Hitting himself on it?" Nami asked. I had climbed down a bit ago to check on Vivi and Mr. 9's restraints.

I wanted to make sure they weren't tied tight enough to hurt them, but not loose enough to where they could escape easily. "Yeah" Crocus answered her before we loaded our ship. I made sure to put Vivi and Mr. 9 on the ship, gently though so I wouldn't hurt them.

Scene Change: Canal

"This is an amazing Canal" Zoro praised. "I'm surprised he's still alive with a hole like this in his body"

"Is this your playful mind as well, Crocus?" Sanji asked. "A Doctor's mind, actually" he answered from his small, Palm Tree Island. "I may not look it, but I'm a Doctor" Crocus informed before continuing.

"I ran a Clinic on the Cape a long time ago" Crocus started. "It was just for a few years, but I was also a Ship's Doctor" he finished. "You were an amazing Ship's Doctor to!" I smiled happily. "Thank you, little Luffy" Crocus smiled, climbing the ladder when his Island reached it.

"A Doctor, huh? No wonder the Whale's body looks like this" Sanji said aloud. "So, these must be for the treatment" Nami theorized. I nodded at this.

"For a Whale of this size, it's impossible to treat him from the outside" Crocus informed once he reached the top. "I'll open the doors now" the man said as he turned the wheel that opens the door. It looked somewhat like the Valve Wheel that was on top of Laboon.

The doors opened before the Merry sailed outside. "We're out!" I cheered happily.

"But… 50 years? The Pirates are making Laboon wait a long time" Usopp commented. "Yeah, we'll be having one of those Pirates join our Crew when we finish with **Thriller Bark** " I smiled airily. "Doesn't that mean the Crew is dead then? You can't be on more than one Crew" Usopp said.

"Yeah, they are dead. Except for one" I said happily from my seat on the decapitated Figurehead that was on the deck. "I heard from a reliable source that they fled the **Grand Line**. Do you have proof that they didn't, Luffy?" Crocus asked in shock.

"Yep!" I smiled turning to the Mess Hall door. " ** _Show_** " I ordered. A hologram appeared above the gem before I swiped it aside. I did it a few more times before I reached the one I wanted. It showed a vast Library where I keep the knowledge of the Global Leaders. It was split in half though. One was for public use, the other is Global Leader access only.

I tapped it, pointing the Staff at the Mess Hall door. Spruce double doors with golden knockers and designs appeared in place of the Mess Hall door. "Be back in a sec" I smiled, opening the doors to the Library.

I closed the doors before walking down the endless isles of bookshelves. They towered really high to, about seven stories. After a few minutes of walking I found the room I was looking for. It was an oak door with bronze knockers and designs this time.

I entered the room, seeing the same scene as before. Endless bookshelves seven stories high. It had spruce flooring instead of white oak like the first half though. The bookshelves were also oak instead of spruce. In the middle of the room though, there were deep, close-together, diamond-shaped shelves**.

With the public access area there was a reading area with a circular fish tank that reached the ceiling instead of the shelves. The diamond shelves also reach that high, but luckily, I didn't have to go up that far.

I walked up to the shelves, finding the _Rumbar Pirates End_. It was a small, two-inch wide, flag-shaped box. I walked down the long, Navy blue carpet with shimmery golden edges to the public access area again.

I walked past the double doors and onto the Scarlet red and gold carpet that goes between the book shelves. I passed the fish tank again before reaching the doors to the deck. "Yo!" I smiled, scaring them.

"W-Weren't you just…?" Nami asked, gaping at me. In the Library, and other rooms like that one, time doesn't exist. You can spend weeks in there and you'll walk out immediately after you walked in. You can also spend years in there and never age, as time doesn't exist in that space either. " ** _Return_** " I ordered, seeing the doors *poof* away.

"I found what I was looking for" I smiled happily. I pressed the white button shaped like the Rumbar Pirates' insignia, as the box looks just like their flag. A hologram appeared above the box. It showed the Rumbar Pirates last days alive, everyone but Brook's anyway. They were singing along to 'Bink's Sake' that the musicians of the Pirate Crew were playing.

Throughout the song, the Crew was falling dead on the deck. Brook was still playing by the end of the clip though. "So, he's the one still alive?" Nami asked. I nodded as an answer. "Even if one member is still alive, they'll probably never come back here" Crocus told us.

"Season, weather, currents, wind direction. All of it is random so common sense is useless in the **Grand Line** " Crocus explained. "The terror of the **Grand Line** takes over the weak-minded in an instant" Crocus explained. "They're not weak-minded, Crocus" I told him.

"I know they're not, little Luffy"

I was glad I grabbed their Logbook and _Book of Rumbar_ while I was in there. "I had to tell Laboon what I learned the moment I heard it though. It was that day that he started howling at and slamming his body against the **_Red Line_** " Crocus informed. "He must've known they weren't all dead" the man finished.

"What a Whale" Zoro complimented vaguely. I watched Laboon silently with Zoro from my favorite seat. "I know he's a poor Whale and all, but don't you feel betrayed as well?"

"I mean, haven't you done enough for him already?" Sanji finished, blowing smoke. "Look at the scars on his forehead! If he continues this, without a doubt he will die" Crocus informed. "It may be a strange relationship, but I have been with him for 50 years. I can't just stand by and watch him die now"

I ripped off the Mast before I started running up Laboon. I saw blood spurting from his scars before I jammed the Mast there. He started crying before he howled in pain. He jumped into the air before landing on the part of the **_Red Line_** where the Lighthouse was.

"Idiot Laboon" I smiled when he jumped into the water again. I wiped my mouth of some blood, but that was it. I was barely even scratched anywhere else.

I jumped up and to the side to avoid his headbutt. We continued to exchange blows back and forth before I slid down the side of the **_Red Line_** a second time. "It's a draw!" I yelled when he came closer to attack me again.

"I'm strong, aren't I Laboon?" I asked with a smile. _"Yeah, stronger than the last time"_ he answered making me grin. "Our fight isn't over yet, so we'll fight again. I'm going to bring Brook back to, it may not be for a while, or ever though. I'm your rival for life Laboon. We'll have to fight again to decide who's stronger" I smiled. _'Make that a promise'_

"After I become **_King of the Pirates_** , I'll come back to see you again. When I do let's fight again, that's a promise!" I smiled happily. Laboon was crying again before he spoke. _'Thank you, Luffy. I know you won't break your promise so easily'_ Laboon said through his tears.

I painted a better-looking insignia on Laboon's forehead than one I normally would. "This will be a symbol of our promise to fight again Laboon. This means you can't go hitting your head on the **_Red Line_** again" I told him.

 _'_ _Okay Luffy, I trust you!'_ Laboon exclaimed cheerfully. I smiled happily at the Island Whale. I went back to the ship just to find a Log Pose. I picked it up and looked at the pedestal. Mine was still there.

"Did they drop their Log Pose?" I wondered out loud.

I went over to Crocus before I heard Nami scream. "If you're worried about food Nami, it is here!" Sanji announced happily when he got on shore. "Meal time?" I heard Usopp question. "Th-The Compass is broken! It doesn't point in any direction!" Nami informed in a panic.

"Nami, it's fine" I told her. "It's not fine, you idiot!" Nami stated, shaking me by my neck. "Did you come here without telling them _anything_ , Luffy?" Crocus asked making me frown. "I did tell them, but Nami seems to have forgotten with all that has happened" I told him, standing up as I rubbed the back of my neck. Nami had dropped me when Crocus spoke.

"What did you tell me that I forgot?" Nami asked, holding up her fist in anger. She had a tick mark on her forehead making me shrug. "It's not that your Compass is broken" Crocus told her. "Does that mean magnetic fields are…" she asked without really asking.

"The Islands of the **Grand Line** contain lots of magnetic minerals" he told her. "Because of this, they cause abnormalities throughout the **Grand Line** , and Compasses don't work" I finished. "I needed a Navigator because nothing in the **Grand Line** is normal, the **_New World_** is even worse"

I started eating some of the Elephant Bluefin Tuna that Sanji made. "The nose of the Bluefin Tune tastes really good!" I smiled as I ate. "You need a Log Pose to travel across **_Paradise_** " Crocus informed. "Log Pose? I've never heard of that" Nami said.

"You mean Luffy never told you what the columns on either side of the first-floor door is?" Crocus asked in shock. They all turned to me with nasty glares on their faces. "I did tell you about them! You guys never listen to me though!" I pouted.

"The Log Pose is a special Compass that records the magnetism with an unusual shape" Crocus explained with a smile.

"It's this Nami" I told her, holding up the Log Pose Vivi or Mr. 9 dropped. "Yep, that's the one" Crocus said. "I see… so why do you have one with you now, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Mr. 9 dropped it on the Merry before they jumped overboard" I answered, giving it to her. "So, this is a Log Pose? What about the other one?" Nami asked. "That one is specifically for the **_New World_** " I told her.

"It's known that the magnetism of the Islands in the **Grand Line** follows a certain rule. By recording the magnetism of two Islands pulling against each other, you can find the route to the next Island. Because you can't find the Island in this sea, the magnetism record is the only thing you can count on to find an Island. At first you can pick one of seven routes produced by **_Reverse Mountain_**. No matter which Island you start with, they will eventually pull against each other. They will link themselves with one route. The name of the Island at the end of the route is **Raftel** as it is the last point on the **Grand Line**. The only one in history to confirm that Island's existence is the **_King of the Pirates_** " Crocus explained.

"Then the One Piece is there?!" Usopp asked excitedly. "We'll know once we get there" I told him, eating a big piece of a Mammoth Bear. "How can you eat that much?!" Sanji asked as I finished the Mammoth Bear leg. "Even the bones from your plate are gone" Usopp observed.

"Don't eat what I haven't prepared!"

Sanji kicked me for that reason. I flew past Nami, hearing glass shatter. "I want to reach the **_All Blue_** , I can't do that if you eat something I don't know about!" Sanji yelled at me. "Sanji" Nami said, punching him into the sea.

"Crocus?" I asked as Nami was almost crying over the Log Pose that shattered. "Because you're my late Captain's nephew, I will give your Navigator mine" Crocus smiled. The man ruffled my hair, making me smile as well.

Laboon saved Sanji, Mr. 9, and Vivi from the sea so I walked over to him. "Thank you" I smiled at the Whale. Sanji helped Vivi up when he walked over to her. She took his hand, so he could help her stand up. "I have a favor to ask" Mr. 9 said when he stood up as well.

I sat on the table as they bowed, asking for us to take them to **Whiskey Peak**. "So, you want to go to **Whiskey Peak**?" I asked, curiously. That place is bad news.

"Yes, that's where we live… uh, sir" Mr. 9 told me. "What happened to your own ship?" Nami asked them. "It wrecked" Vivi answered. "Isn't that a bit much to ask for, Mr. 9? Especially after you tried to kill that Whale?" Nami asked the man.

"Why don't we take them to **Whiskey Peak**?" I asked, getting off the table. "We can drop them off somewhere if they try anything" Sanji suggested. "As long as it doesn't interfere. But are you still sure you want to even though the Log Pose is broken" Nami said next, holding up the one on her wrist. I walked up to Vivi when they didn't seem too thrilled about the idea of riding with us anymore.

"I promise not to tell Baroque Works you're Princess Vivi Nefertari if you come with us" I whispered in her ear. I pulled away with a smile when she hesitantly agreed to it. She glared at me when she got over her shock. "What did you say to her?" Sanji asked, angry with me.

"I said we would take her there on a secret condition" I grinned. "But you don't even know the route to take you there" Crocus said.

"If we don't like it, we can always come back around. **Drum Island** is the Island before **_Alabasta_** and that Island is the third one after **Whiskey Peak**. We're going to be going there anyway" I smiled. "I see, your uncle would be proud of what you're doing" Crocus told me with a soft smile.

"Now that I made the promise to Laboon, we should set sail" I told everyone. I didn't comment on Vivi's shocked look when I mentioned that we were going to **Alabasta**. "Who are you?" Vivi asked when she stood up. "You should already know, but I'll answer anyway" I smiled, leaning towards the duo a few feet away from them.

"I'm the man who will become **_King of the Pirates_** " I told them easily. I held up my Staff, making sure that Vivi was watching, before I spoke. " ** _Crest_** " I asked before the Global Leader Crest showed in black and clear colors above it. It shocked her. "Do you mind if I leave someone here with you?" I asked Crocus.

He shrugged before I dug my hand into my Pouch. It started glowing before I took out a tank the size of a medium-sized fish tank. I dumped the water out before I pointed the Staff's gem at the ground where I saw a teeny-tiny Momoo. " ** _Return_** " I ordered when my Staff and Momoo glowed white.

The dot of white grew bigger until I moved him to the water when he was as big as the pad of my finger. By the time he was in the water he was as tall as me. It took a few more minutes for the Sea King to return to normal size. "This is Momoo, I figured you and Laboon could use another friend" I smiled happily.

The man ruffled my hair again as he thanked me. Laboon and Momoo thanked me as well. "Welcome!" I smiled happily at the duo.

Time Skip: Sunset

"It should be okay now, is it pointing the same direction as the Map?" Crocus asked our Navigator. "It's pointing towards **Whiskey Peak** " Nami answered with relief.

"See ya later Crocus! Thanks again for the Log Pose and take good care of Momoo!" I smiled, waving at him. "Make your father and uncle proud Luffy!" Crocus waved.

"See ya, Laboon! I'll be back, I promise!" I told him happily. I can't really die so that's a promise I can't really break. _'Bye Luffy!'_ Laboon garbled making me smile.

"Full speed ahead… to **Whiskey Peak**!" I told my Crew. "Yeah!" my Crew yelled happily as we sailed off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:38 P.M. on August 22, 2017. I had planned to do more than this, like to chapter 3, but I had events for Marlin Days to do so I didn't have a lot of time to do all of them and my chapters from tomorrow to.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:54 P.M. on October 1, 2018.**

 ***His chirping is adorable!**

 ****Similar to a mail box office or something like that. Or a bunch of cubbies.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	2. The Island of Deception

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to be able to keep updating every other Monday. I have work for college to do and have barely any time to write anymore.**

 **If Nisaka and Neji don't end up together in Loves and Lies I'm going to write a sad fanfic, similar to chapter 1 of Redo, I don't want to write.**

 **4139 words previous, 5756 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Island of Deception

Luffy's POV

The Merry was covered in snow despite it being warm just a bit ago. I finished my Snow-Garp which looked exactly like grandpa.

"That's such a crude snowman" Usopp commented, making me mad. "Don't be mean to Admiral Garp" I told him. "That's Vice Admiral Garp?! That's actually very well done" Usopp praised when he got a closer look. "But not as good as mine!" he chimed appearing beside his Snow Queen.

"My soulful artwork, the Snow Queen!" he introduced. She was also very well done, smoother than mine looks. I threw a snowball at him. The force that it hit him with forced him back, breaking the back of his Snow Queen's chair. We ran back in forth on the deck.

Usopp started throwing small snowballs at me. I rolled a big one towards him making him run away. He ended up being run over by it. He picked it up, yelling at me to slow down or something. I wasn't going to though. I ducked when he threw it at me, ruining my perfect Snow-Garp.

"How much snow should be shoveled with my love, Nami?!" Sanji asked, a Magenta heart for the uncovered eye. "Please continue till is stops snowing!"

Mr. 9: "Does this ship have a heater?"

Vivi: "I'm cold"

I frowned before I heard the crackling of Lightning. It was still snowing so I went inside when that happened.

"The Merry isn't equipped to handle the rapidly changing temperature, Miss Wednesday. I can help in regards to heat, but the weather can change instantaneously" I told her.

" ** _Fireplace_** " I said pointing my Staff to the wall Vivi was facing. A brick-stone fireplace appeared, already lit. "You can use that if it works for the both of you" I told them. "What on earth is with the weather around here?!"

"It seems you guys are clueless about the **Grand Line** " Mr. 9 observed when Nami said that. "I'm not exactly clueless, Mr. 9, Miss Wednesday" I told them. "You're the Captain, right?" the man asked making me smile widely. "You haven't been steering for a while, is that okay?" Vivi asked.

"It's fine Miss Wednesday. I had the Navigation Table hook up to the Log Pose on the Merry before we left. So long as nothing knocks the column it's on over, we should still be heading in the same direction" I answered with a smile. "He's right, we're still heading the same way" Nami defended.

"Why're they doing nothing anyway, Luffy? They should at least help" Nami told me. "That is true" I said, looking at Mr. 9 and Vivi. Nami easily kicked them out the door before I followed them. I have to check on the Log Pose after all.

The wind changed before a First Spring Gale arrived. "Don't just sleep as snow accumulates on you!" Usopp yelled at Zoro who was still sleeping.

"The waves are getting higher! Iceberg 10 o'clock!" Usopp told Nami. "It's getting foggy, Nami!" Sanji yelled. "What is with this sea?!" Nami asked, freaking out. It's the abnormalities created by the magnetic properties of the Islands.

We scrapped the Iceberg before I told Nami that we're taking in water. "I got it!" Usopp volunteered, running past me to go patch up the Merry. "The clouds are moving fast!"

Just like Vivi, Nami didn't like the strong winds that were coming. "Unfurl the Sails! If we take them on directly we'll overturn!" Nami told everyone. Merry unfurled the Sails before Sanji brought out a large serving platter of Rice balls. I started eating some before Sanji hit the back of my head. "You're eating too much!"

Everything was chaotic, but that made it a lot of fun.

Time Skip: After the Storm

Zoro woke up from his nap getting my attention. I saw him walk over the others.

"You shouldn't be so lazy in this nice weather. We better be on track" the man told everyone that was lying down on the deck in exhaustion. "We are on track Zoro!" I smiled, sitting on the railing across from him.

"What are you guys doing on the ship?" he asked. I saw that he was talking about Vivi and Mr. 9. "You're slow!" the male Agent yelled, making me giggle. "We're heading to their Town right now, it's called **Whiskey Peak** "* I informed him, putting away my Logbook.

"We're taking them back then? We don't owe them anything" Zoro told me. "It's on our way, so I figured we might as well" I smiled. "It's not like it really matters to me…" Zoro said, crouching down in front of the duo.

"Your faces say you're thinking bad thoughts. What are your names again?" Zoro asked them.

"I-I'm Mr. 9"

"I am Miss Wednesday"

"Something has been bothering me since I heard your names. I feel like I heard them somewhere before, maybe not…" he said, scaring them. Nami hit the man in the head, making his forehead hit the deck before coming back up again. She was burning in her anger at him. "You kept sleeping no matter how many times we tried to wake you…"

"What?!"

That got him three extra bumps to the head, which looked painful from how he was holding his head and the face he was making. "Don't let your guard down everyone! We don't know what else might happen" Nami announced.

"I finally realized how dangerous this sea is and why it is called the **Grand Line** " that made me stifle my laughter. "Are you sure, Nami? Are you sure you know how dangerous the **Grand Line** really is?" I asked her. "Wha-What do you mean Luffy?"

I realized that I looked kind of scary because of that. My hat was shading my eyes and I had a smirk on my face. "Ah! Gomen!" I apologized, scratching the back of my neck with a smile.

"What I mean, is this place is called **_Paradise_**. What do you think the **_New World_** is like if this place is called 'Paradise'?" I asked her. The face she and Usopp made was hilarious. "We'll be fine you guys, I said that partly to scare you" and to tell you it's not gonna be this easy all the time.

"Our first journey is over actually" Nami announced. I looked behind me when she said that. I saw **Whiskey Peak** before Merry spoke. _Approaching Whiskey Peak, Captain Monkey D. Luffy_. **Whiskey Peak** is a trickery Island. The residents pretend to be hospitable to Pirates before turning them in and stealing from them.

We got close enough to see that the Island was covered in gigantic Cacti-shaped rocks. "So that is **Whiskey Peak**? What a funny looking Island" Sanji said making me nod. "That Cacti are huge here! Shishishi" I chuckled. "We'll be leaving now" Mr. 9 said from his kneeling positing on the railing. "Thanks for taking us home, honeys" Vivi said in the same position.

Vivi had told me before, when Mr. 9 wasn't listening, that she can't reveal her identity as a spy just yet. Or at all.

"If linked by fate, we will meet again!" Mr. 9 told us. "Bye-bye, baby!" they said simultaneously before diving backwards into the sea. "Who were they?" Usopp asked as they swam off.

"They were Princess Vivi Nefertari of **Alabasta** and Mr. 9. Vivi is pretending to be a part of Baroque Works to protect her Country. Mr. 9 is actually a part of Baroque Works though" I told them. "We're here!" I smiled happily before they could ask any more questions.

"A river is at the front. It looks like we can go inland by ship" Nami observed. "Is-Isn't it possible that there are monsters or things like that?" Usopp asked shakily.

"It's most definitely probable, this _is_ the **Grand Line** " Sanji answered casually. "If we run into monsters, just let me handle them" I reassured Usopp. "For how long can you, Luffy? We have to stay at certain Islands for a certain amount of time. Some for hours, even days" Nami asked me.

"Some for years" I added. "What?!" they all asked in shock.

" **Little Garden** has a wait time of one year. Since the Log Pose on this ship is already set for all the Islands here, we can leave right away" I told them easily. "Can we go already?!" I asked when I turned back around to look at the Island. I really want to dock already.

"Yeah, let's go. We'll deal with it when we have to" Zoro told them from Sanji's 11 o'clock. "No matter what happens I'll protect you, Nami" Sanji promised her. Usopp decided to fake an illness before Nami interrupted him. "Make sure you're prepared to run as well as fight"

I was happy to explore the Island, so I went into the Mess Hall before we hit land. I made sure no one was inside or coming in before I activated my original Devil Fruit. " ** _Replica-Replica Luffy_** "

I watched a carbon copy of me step out of my own body before I tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Listen only to what I say, answer and do things that only I would do" I told it. He nodded before he left the Mess Hall.

I activated another of the Devil Fruits I replicated, turning myself invisible. I walked out of the Mess Hall and sat on the railing beside Zoro. I saw the shadowy figures of the Bounty Hunters' on the rocky shore. My carbon copy was only looking for a place to dock with a very happy, idiotic smile.

"Something's moving over there" my carbon copy realized through the fog. "Humans are there!" Sanji informed. "Be careful everyone" Nami warned cautiously. She is right about being careful, they are Bounty Hunters.

"Since it has come to this, I have prepared myself. Monsters or whatever, come on out!" his legs were shaking even as he encouraged them to do so.

The fog cleared as we got closer to shore. You could hear the cheering of the Bounty Hunters and their families as we started to see them clearly through the clearing fog.

"Welcome to the **Grand Line**!"

"Welcome to our Town!"

"W-We're actually being welcomed!" I heard Usopp say in shock. I saw that my carbon copy was really happy to see the big welcome. I probably would look like that on the outside.

My whole Crew was confused as to what was happening, and I can understand that. Civilians are normally scared of Pirates, but these ones are cheering.

"There are a lot of cute girls!" Sanji blushed happily, his eyes turning to hearts. Usopp blew kisses from the ship before I heard my carbon copy. "Heeey!" the replica cheered, arms spread wide in the air. When the ship docked Igaram welcomed us.

"Welc…*cough cough* ma-ma-ma. Welcome!" the man greeted. "My name is Igarappoi, I am the mayor of **Whiskey Peak** " Igaram introduced. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy of the Goa Kingdom" my carbon copy introduced from the dock. "You went overboard in curling your hair, Igarappoi" Luffy#2 said.

" **Whiskey Peak** is a Town that thrives on making music and liquor. Hospitality is the pride of our Town" Igaram said, not missing a beat. There's also making money off of Pirates' items and Bounties.

"Our liquor is as bountiful as the sea. May we throw you a party so that we may hear your tales of…*cough cough* ma-ma-ma… adventure?" Igaram asked. "We'll be glad to!" Luffy#2, Sanji, and Usopp cheered in harmony. Their arms were linked together with Luffy#2 in the middle.

"How long will it take for the Log to set?" Nami asked the man. It should set in less than a day. "Forget about boring stuff like that, just rest after your long journey" Igaram told her. "Prepare for the party everyone! Sing for the adventurers!" Igaram encouraged, bringing Nami to his side by her shoulders.

"It should be less than a day, Nami!" I told her. Luffy#2 was close by and not surrounded enough for anyone to see that it wasn't him who spoke.

Time Skip: Night

The Half-Moon** was out by the time I fixed up the Merry. I also made sure everything of value, and my Crew's stuff, was steal proof.

I headed to where everyone was at, glad that everything I make or handle also turns invisible. The **Clear-Clear Fruit** is an amazing fruit to have for when you want to be stealthy. It was helpful when I was a guard at Impel Down when a was 13 and one month to 14 and 6 months. It was also helpful when I was a Bounty Hunter at age 14 and 7 months to 15 and 10 months.

The building the party was held in was very lively when I got there. Usopp was telling exaggerated tales about the **_Calm Belt_** and Zoro was drinking Prime Wine.

Igaram suggested a competition on who can last the longest. "I can't drink that much!" Nami politely declined in an awkward fashion. "The prize money for the winner is 100,000 ** _B_**!" Igaram said, taking out a bag of Berries. "Fill her up!"

"You drink to Zoro! You don't have any money, do you?"

I know that isn't true because he said he didn't spend any of the money I gave him in **_Loguetown_**. He hasn't been into Town to buy anything since either. He still decided to participate though.

Zoro just finished his 10th cup of non-alcoholic Wine when someone said they were done. Nami finished her 12th cup before I heard my replica across the room. "More food!" he had just finished a meal made for twenty people. A Chef fell on the floor saying he was done. They really picked the wrong Pirate Crew to mess with.

"This young man is trying to hit on 20 girls at the same time!" that was Sanji. I sighed at all of this, it wasn't audible though. I had also activated the **Calm-Calm Fruit** I replicated off of Corazon's predecessor. I met that man while I was a Bounty Hunter in the **_New World_**.

I met Corazon and Law when I was two as they went to different Hospitals. I was with my father at that time. "I'm glad you are all having a fun night!" Igaram said but I ignored him.

Zoro conked out on his 13th cup. "You're useless Zoro" Nami told him. She was on her 15th cup. "You should quit" the only other contestant besides Nami advised. "Not happening! I won't quit until I get the prize money" Nami declared.

Luffy#2 fell to the ground saying he was full. Three Chefs followed less than a second later. The first one looked dead, the second irritated, the third elated. "Glad you enjoyed it" the elated Chef said with a happy/relieved sigh. Nami was finally done with her activity once the woman dressed as a sister collapsed on the table.

"What a nice Town…"

"This is paradise"

"They wore themselves out partying and then fell asleep. Sweet dreams… adventurers" I followed Baroque Works outside once the female Agent, who was dressed as a nun, left. The sister wondered why they didn't beat us at the Harbor since they're already low on food as it is. I started laughing when that caused a small argument.

For some reason the replicated Devil Fruit abilities don't have limitations on them. For as long as I want them to they will stay activated. "I've checked them out before hand, that would not have worked" Igaram held up my Bounty for the trio to see.

"Th-Thirty million Berries?!" they all yelled in surprise. The Marines still haven't changed it from 'Alive' yet, so it really isn't a typo.

"It is foolish to judge their ability based on their looks, Miss Mon…*cough cough* ma-ma-ma… Miss Monday" Igaram warned. She apologized before he told the group to search our ship and take all the money and valuables.

Vivi: "What do we do about them?"

Mr. 9: "Yeah, what do we do?"

"If we kill them now, the Bounty drops by 30%. We can't kill the Captain, or harm or kill the Crew before we capture their Captain. If we kill the Captain or the Crew, or even harm his Crew before we capture him, the Bounty is nole 'n' void" Igaram informed. "Capture them alive and unharmed"

"Sorry, but…" I heard Zoro's voice. Looking up above me I saw the man, Sword glinting in the moonlight. The group was surprised to see him. "Do you mind letting them sleep? They're exhausted from the trip here"

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! The Swordsman escaped when we weren't looking!" a pair of men informed when they opened the door. "He's over there" Vivi told the two.

"I thought you were asleep!" Igaram said in anger. "Swordsman never make the mistake of letting their guard down _that_ much" Zoro told them with a cocky grin. "Let's see if I got this right" the man told them when he sheathed his Sword.

"This is a nest of Bounty Hunters," he started when he stood up. "You dupe Pirates who are in high spirits after just entering the **Grand Line**. Looks like there are about 100 Bounty Hunters here. I'll fight all of you… Baroque Works!" Zoro declared. They were all shocked that he knew their Company's name. "How do you know our Company's name?!" Igaram asked in shock.

"When I was in a similar line of work, your Company asked me to join. I rejected it, naturally. Employees who don't know each other's identity and are called by codenames. The boss's whereabouts and name also a mystery to them" Zoro smirked. "Though, my Captain also knows of your group and all about you, I think. There was a big book I saw him reading once and it was about your Company. It had everyone's identity and codename in it, even the boss's" Zoro informed.

"We can't kill your Captain, despite him knowing our secrets. We don't have a choice but to kill you now" Igaram said. I didn't see a reason to step in since Zoro can take care of himself. "Another grave will be added to the Cactus Rocks"

If I remember correctly, all the Cacti rocks are covered in graves from previous plundering.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

"Wh-Where did he go?!" the group wondered in fear when my Swordsman was no longer on the roof. I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from my throat when they realized that Zoro was in the middle of their large crowd. It was really funny because they didn't even notice, and he was acting as calm as ever. "Shall we?"

"How dare you mock us?!" the Bounty Hunters yelled in anger as they aimed their Muskets at the man. Those won't work. They started shooting which was a bad idea.

I jumped onto the roof before I looked down, seeing many of them drop to the ground. They ended up shooting each other since Zoro wasn't down there anymore.

Igaram: "Idiots! They shot each other"

Mr. 9: "H-He disappeared again!"

"Kill him already! He's just a lone Swordsman!" Igaram ordered in anger. Zoro won't die that easily, Igaram.

A Sword appeared right where Igaram's hair meets the left side of his scalp. The two were back-to-back which made Zoro look really cool. "You won't need any graves, my Captain is against killing" Zoro said after a while.

A small group of Bounty Hunters were aiming their Pistols at Zoro, terrifying Igaram. "Don't, idiots! You're goin' to shoot me to!" Igaram panicked. " ** _Igarappa_**!" the man yelled before he played his Saxophone. The men dropped dead as soon as he did. "Interesting" I smiled, wondering how he did that.

I grabbed a book from my Bottomless Pouch. _Baroque Works_ was its simple name. Opening it I turned to the page about Igaram's weapons. He has two, **_Igarappa_** and **_Igarappappa_**. The one he used was **_Igarappa_**.

"Does he really think he can fight all of us himself?" Igaram asked when I closed the book. "It's hard to fathom that he attacked us, knowing who we are with"

I went inside the bar looking at everyone. My replica was still sleeping, Sanji was dreaming about girls from his sleep talk, Usopp was on the 'Usopp Cheer #721' in his dream. "I thought it might be something like that" I heard Nami say as she opened her left eye. I smiled at this because she knew it was a Bounty Hunters nest. I went back outside to find Zoro.

A man was pointing a Gun at the top of Zoro's head from above, shocking my Swordsman. Zoro rolled back, opening the door behind him in the process, so he could dodge the bullet. I smiled at the quick thinking.

Looking through the window I saw Zoro dive behind a table, knocking it over to use as a make-shift shield. It blocked the bullets before I saw him unsheathe **_Yubashiri_**. He sliced the table scaring the men before he got past them as if he was wind. "This is a good Sword! It's light!" Zoro praised.

He jumped to get away before I saw everyone he sliced on his way fall to the ground. I checked their pulse, they were all okay, they'll live. So far, he hasn't killed a single person. That's good progress.

I caught up to Zoro just to see him run from a group of Bounty Hunters. He ran up a staircase before he was almost hit by a Cannonball. That was very careless. "That thing is dangerous!" he freaked. "This is it for you!"

I jumped onto the roof before I saw Miss Monday heave a barrel of Wine at Zoro's back from the other building. He cut it into fourths before it got close to him. Each sliced off part hit a single Bounty Hunter, knocking them all down. "That was an expensive drink, what a waste!" the man complained, making me smile.

A burly man tried to drop a large rock on Zoro before he cut it in half. He then sliced at the burly man, knocking him down. "What was that feeling in my hand just then?!" Zoro wondered. He used **_Kitetsu lll_**.

I smiled when Zoro knocked a young boy back but didn't hurt him. A woman dressed as a nun came forward on her knees, the boy against her chest. "Please spare us my lord" the woman begged poorly. " ** _Merciful Lord Blinding Powder_**!"

"Try that on someone with a pure heart. Luffy won't let his Crew kill people, so the 'lord' you're talking about is my Captain" Zoro told the duo. I snickered at that from in front of him. The nun and child fell to the ground behind him. He used the back of his blade to knock them unconscious. I went back to the Bar, hearing the Bounty Hunters outside.

"He went further up!"

"Corner him!"

"Over there!"

"Cut him off!"

"Go 'round the back!"

"Yeah!"

I watched as Bounty Hunters stepped on my Crew in their hurry to catch, and kill, Zoro. "Did someone step on me?" I chuckled at that before Usopp fell back on the ground to go back to sleep.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Sanji asked groggily when he grabbed Usopp's hand. He was still sleeping but I wonder what they would say if they saw this right now. Looking around I noticed that Nami wasn't here anymore.

'Oh well, she's probably trying to find some treasure' I shrugged dismissively. There're not many places she could be, and that's the only reason she would have to leave right now.

I ran to find Zoro again to see him mess with a ladder some Bounty Hunters were climbing up to get to him. It scared the man that was at the top. He played with him a bit more before he stood up, pushing the ladder away for real this time. He used the ladder as a push-off point to reach the building I was watching from.

The men on this roof started shooting out of fear. " ** _Two-Sword Style_**!" Zoro said before I heard him land on the roof. " ** _Hawk Wave_**!" he spun. I jumped to avoid the attack, seeing that it knocked the men down and created a gust of wind and clouds of dust.

I saw a group of Bounty Hunters jump from a window above when I landed. Zoro cut a large circle into the ground before walking away with a smirk on his face. "Fair warning, that place is unstable" Zoro informed when the five landed. They fell into the floor making me smirk as well.

I saw Miss Monday try to hit my Swordsman with a ladder, but he hit the ground just in time to dodge it. It did graze him though. She threw the ladder behind her before she put on her Brass Knuckles. "Don't try our patience. There is no man who can best me in strength"

"This is the end for you" Miss Monday stated a bit too early when she held him in the air by his neck. I forced myself to not intervene. She slammed him into the ground. " ** _Superhuman_** …" pulling her arm with the Brass Knuckles back. " ** _Brass Knuckles_**!" the punch cracked the floor below them. I was glad that he was quick enough to avoid heavy damage.

Miss Monday started crying out in pain when Zoro gripped her head in one hand. "You want to have a contest of strength, huh?" he asked. I heard something crack but I'm not sure what. The woman was knocked unconscious a second later though. Guess the fear of her skull potentially being crushed must've done that.

"Fighting isn't a joke; shall we continue Baroque Works?" Zoro smirked.

I watched as Zoro's shadowy figure walked to the edge of the building, looking down at the Baroque Works Agents. The clouds moved passed the Moon, lighting up his figure again.

They were shocked, disbelieving, and terrified at the prospect of Miss Monday being overpowered.

Igaram: "T-The Navy must've made a mistake on the Bounty Poster!"

Mr. 9: "That must be it. It makes more sense that this guy has the 30 million Berry Bounty"

If they want to think that I don't mind. That just means they'll underestimate me and I'd have a reason to get angry with them. "You may know this, but the lower the number the higher the members of Baroque Works are in destructive power"

"The three of us are in the single digits. We're people beyond comparison of the people you just beat" Mr. 9 finished. "Titles are useless when it comes to fighting. The stronger one wins, that's all there is to it" I frowned at that. The strongest doesn't always win, the smartest can outfight the strongest in a battle.

" ** _Igarappa_**!"

Zoro jumped to avoid the bullets before Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday went into action. Vivi, however, called Carue when Mr. 9 jumped to go after Zoro directly. I fell to the ground laughing at what Carue did when he arrived. Instead of going to Vivi, he was meters away, holding out his right wing as a wave. She yelled at him before getting on him when he followed orders.

"Show them your speed that leaves Leopards in the dust!" I couldn't help my hysterical laughter when Carue sat down. Vivi acted just like Nami when she is annoyed with one of us. She whacked him on the head before I wiped the tears from my eyes. I was laughing too hard.

"Can you afford to let your guard down?" I heard Mr. 9 ask when Zoro looked at Carue.

Mr. 9's fighting style has to do with the two steel bats he dual-wields and his acrobatics. His attacks are **_Hot-Blooded Bat of Guts_** and **_Home-Run, Hide-A-Bat_**. " ** _Hot-blooded_** …" he shouted when he rolled down the tower. " ** _Bat of Guts_**!" he yelled before Zoro blocked the bats with his Swords.

"Be careful not to chip your blades on my metallic bats" Mr. 9 warned.

"Are you so scared you can't move?" that was a mistake. He slashed Mr. 9 many times at a rapid pace, with a smirk ever-present on his face. He pushed Mr. 9 to the edge of the roof. "Where's your proud acrobatics?" Zoro questioned tauntingly.

The man took the bait and jumped backwards as he didn't seem to realize that he was at the edge of the roof. He didn't realize till he was falling off of it.

I watched as he broke the covered stand that was below. "Ooh! Bad move!" I smiled, leaning over the edge. "Do they have anyone better?" Zoro complained as dust and dirt rose from where Mr. 9 landed. "That would be me!"

I turned around at that to see Vivi, she has finally arrived. "Be prepared, Mr. Bushido!" she told him as she stood on Carue's teal saddle. "Take in my allure to your heart's content!" she said, arms raised and wrists crossed. " ** _Charming Perfume Dance_**!" she basically shrieked. Her body started swaying like that of a charmed Cobra.

I covered my mouth from the disgusting smell the perfumes created. Zoro did the same but he was a bit too late in doing so. He fell to his knees from the smell. "Good boy…"

"Go Carue! **_Peacock Slasher_**!" Vivi called, twirling something on her left pinkie. I was laughing so hard when I watched Carue run off the building. "Fighting them is starting to get embarrassing…" I do agree.

Zoro cartwheeled in air and through a hole that was in the ground to avoid Igaram's Saxophone. Looking over the edge of the building I wanted to make sure Carue, Vivi and Mr. 9 are alright. "How dare you beat me like that?! I won't let you get away with it!"

I guess he's alright since he's already yelling. I couldn't find Vivi anywhere, so I just decided to watch. " ** _Home Run Sneaky Bat_**!" he yelled. Mr. 9 caught Zoro's arm with the iron chain before I heard Igaram. He was glad that the man caught Zoro. "He's right! I wouldn't move if you want your precious friend to keep breathing"

I snickered when Vivi brought out Luffy#2. The replica was still snoring after eating so much food. "Nice job Miss Wednesday! You can't attack or escape now" Mr. 9 stated with a cackle. "At least wake up when you're being held hostage!"

"Preparations complete!" Igaram informed. Barrels of Guns appeared from the center of the curls in his hair when he said that. It got Zoro's attention though. Igaram pulled his bow apart before I jumped on top of a nearby building. I deactivated the **Calm-Calm Fruit** on my way up. " ** _Igarappappa_**!"

Zoro pulled Mr. 9 into the air when he dodged the attack, making the man take on the attack instead. Zoro untangled the chain as the attack hit the man before throwing him at Vivi and Carue. The trio crashed into the wall of a building. I jumped off the building, landing next to Luffy#2's head.

"When you wake up, attack Zoro for attacking the people here. Don't kill or harm him though, just attack" I whispered in my replica's ear.

I heard Zoro dodge two **_Igarappappas_** before using my replica's belly as a spring board. This allowed him the leverage he needed to reach Igaram and knock him unconscious with a slice of his Sword.

I watched Luffy#2 wake up for a brief moment, then fall asleep again. He didn't see Zoro so I guess the command didn't activate. *Boom*

I went to check on Vivi, Carue and Igaram when I heard the explosion. "I can't fall here, I have an important mission…" Igaram crawled desperately. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine have just arrived. "Are you kidding around or something?" Mr. 5 asked them before Miss Valentine cackled. "This is the difference between our rank and yours, isn't it?" the latter asked.

"Did you come here to laugh at us?" Igaram asked before I sat down next to him. "That to…" Mr. 5 started. "We're here for our mission as well" the yellow girl told them.

Mr. 9: "If you help us that man is no match for us!"

Vivi: "That's true. Please beat the Swordsman quickly"

It was stupid of them to think that their mission was to help them. "You think we came here, to the end of the **Grand Line** , to help you?" Miss Valentine cackled. "What mission did you come here for then?" Mr. 9 asked in confusion. I already know what mission they're talking about. It's why I came to check on the trio.

"You really have no idea? There are criminals here big enough for the boss to send us here" Mr. 5 answered, taking a step forward.

"They've found out my secrets' the boss told us. I don't know what those secrets are, but our Company's motto is 'mystery'. If someone found out the boss's identity it is a sin worthy of death" Mr. 5 explained. "When we found out a VIP from a certain Kingdom snuck into Baroque Works…" Valentine started but was interrupted.

"I'm not a King! Wearing a crown is just my hobby!" Mr. 9 thought they were talking about him. They were really talking about Vivi and Igaram. "It's the sinners missing from **Alabasta** Kingdom right now…" Mr. 5 started.

" ** _Igarappappa_**!" Igaram yelled when he and Vivi stood up. "I won't let you lay a finger on our Princess! In the name of Squad Captain of **Alabasta** Kingdom Security!" Igaram declared. "Igaram!" Vivi yelled in worry. The lights from the explosion were very bright from this close.

"Squad Captain of **Alabasta** Security, Igaram. And the Princess of **Alabasta** Kingdom, Nefertari Vivi. We will eliminate the two of you in the name of the leader of Baroque Works" Mr. 5 declared as the smoke cleared. I saw her picture being held by Mr. 5 before I went to the building Nami was hiding behind.

"Protect Vivi with all you have Nami" I told her. "Luffy?" she asked in surprise as she looked everywhere for me from where she was at. "Yes, it's me. Now promise to do what I just said" ignoring the lost look on her face. "I promise" she told me.

I went back to Igaram and Vivi. I was going to protect them for a bit right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:12 P.M. on September 3, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 6:50 P.M. on October 2, 2018.**

 ***I love how Luffy is compared to everyone else on the Ship. How he talks is amazing to me somehow.**

 ****I'm not really sure what phase it's at. Whether it's a First Quarter or a Third Quarter so I put half-moon.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	3. The Royal Promise

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **3718 words previous, 5209 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Royal Promise

Luffy's POV

"Please escape Princess Vivi!" Igaram told the Princess as he continued shooting a barrage of bullets at the duo. "Igaram!" Vivi yelled, worried for her friend. I won't let him die in front of her. " ** _Protect_** " I whispered. *Boom*

I made the shield disappear before the smoke did. The shock of it must've knocked him unconscious though. He fell to the ground. "Igaram!"

"It's no use!"

Miss Valentine swung her leg to kick the Princess when she floated to the ground. She only managed to break Vivi's hair ornament that kept her hair up. Her hair flowed down her back before she tried to slash Miss Valentine with her **_Kujakki Slashers_**. "Monsters!" Vivi scowled when Miss Valentine landed quietly on the ground.

"You're a Princess, Miss Wednesday?!" Mr. 9 cheered as he bowed down to her, face on the ground. "Stop being dumb, Mr. 9!" she yelled at him. Hearing footsteps, I turned around.

"This is a very screwed up night! Do whatever you want!" Zoro commented. He ran across the battlefield, dragging Luffy#2 behind him. At least he came back for what he thinks is my body. "I'm alright, Princess Vivi. Please escape from here with Luffy's Crew" Igaram told the Princess. "He'll take you to our motherland"

Vivi was shocked to hear this. "Without you, our home will be… please hurry!" Igaram begged her. "You think you can run from us?" Mr. 5 asked. "Don't mess with us!" Vivi tried to fight but Mr. 9 stopped her from continuing.

"I don't know what is happening, but we've been partners for a long time. I'll buy you some time so get going, Miss Wednesday!" he told the girl. "Bye-bye, Baby!" Mr. 9 said worrying Vivi. " ** _Hot-Blooded Bat_** …" the man cartwheeled. " ** _Nose Fancy_** …" Mr. 5 said.

" ** _Of Guts_**!"

" ** _Cannon_**!"

Mr. 9 flew backwards as a result of being hit by the **Bomu Bomu no Mi**. He was blown into the water before Vivi yelled the man's codename. "You're a part of Luffy's Crew, right? As unreasonable as this request may be to you, I still have it!"

I turned around to see that Zoro was struggling to get Igaram to let go of his leg. "Because the both of them possess Devil Fruit powers, I cannot stop them. Please protect the Princess in my place!" Igaram begged.

"Carue! Run!" Vivi told her Super Spot-Billed Duck. "If you deliver the Princess safely to **Alabasta** in my place, we will reward you immeasurably. Just please protect the Princess!" Igaram begged. "The Captain wants us to, but I will do it for the reward"

"How does one million Berries sound for Vivi's safe return?" Nami asked from atop the building. "Luffy's asleep, how do you know what he wants? I thought you were asleep" Zoro asked her. "He told me a while ago" she answered landing on the ground.

"Who in their right mind could sleep so carelessly in a Town that welcomes Pirates anyway?" she asked him. I would if I didn't know the Islands in the **Grand Line**. "It was all an act, I could've kept going if I wanted to" Nami said, making a drinking motion with her hand.

"Will you accept the one million, Squad Captain? Luffy and Sanji will protect Vivi but I steer the ship. I could steer it into dangerous waters" Nami threatened. "I'm a mere soldier, I can't promise you that sum of money" Igaram said, looking away from her. "Are you saying the Princess is worth less than that?" she asked, crouching in front of him.

"Pay it!" she told him, making him get up. "How are you not even injured?" Zoro asked the man in confusion. "I don't know, and your Captain said he would protect her. It would be best to negotiate the terms with the Princess and your Captain directly" the Squad Captain told her.

"I have to start by saving her then?" she asked. "Even now her life is in danger!" Igaram informed worriedly. "Alright then! I'll save your Princess, for now" Nami agreed as she stood. "Go get her Zoro" she said with an arrogant tone. I was annoyed with her bossing Zoro around like that.

"I'm not that EroCook, Nami!" he yelled at her. They went on to argue about money or something but Zoro didn't even need it. I gave all my Crew money for the stores in **_Loguetown_** and he spent none of it on anything except for Tashigi's glasses. Sometime in the middle of the arguing Luffy#2 woke up to leave.

"What would Luffy think of you not helping Vivi? He was the one who wanted to take her home for whatever reason" Nami said. Zoro cursed before he ran off to find her. "If I had been stronger, I would've been able to protect the Princess! I'm so ashamed"

"Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy are really strong, so don't worry about it" Nami told him softly. "If anything should happen to Princess Vivi… **Alabasta** will be finished" I felt bad for the man. I won't let anything happen to her or to **Alabasta**. "She must live!" his eyes were starting to water.

I went to find Zoro after that, finding Vivi instead. "Stop Carue!" she yelled before I jumped across the large road to another building. I decided to just follow Vivi since Zoro is supposed to find her. And I need to protect her and as many people as possible while I am here.

"You can get to the ships from here" Miss Monday told her when she stopped. "I will hold them off for you!"

"Because of that monstrously strong Swordsman we will all get punished for failing the mission anyway. Plus, I would rather be beaten for protecting a friend. What are you standing around for?! If you get killed, Mr. 8 and Mr. 9's sacrifices will be meaningless!" Miss Monday told her. She ran, thanking the woman for what she is doing.

Miss Monday betted her pride on not allowing them to pass. I watched her maneuver the log in her arms before thrusting it forward. I got out of the way of the explosion before I went after Vivi. It wasn't hard as she was frozen at the edge of Town.

Miss Valentine explained her Devil Fruit's powers, but I wasn't paying attention to her. Not until she was about to attack Miss Monday anyway. " ** _Protect_** " I whispered before Miss Monday could be hit by Miss Valentine. It will keep her from going unconscious at least. "You think you can escape from that?"

Vivi told them that she will survive, that she will return home to **Alabasta**. She was determined to do this. " ** _Nose Fancy_** …" I looked up to see Zoro jump off the roof of a tall building.

" ** _Cannon_**!" he shouted before I saw Zoro land in front of the attack. The bomb was sliced in half, an explosion happened on either side of them. "Mr. Bushido?!"

"No! I cut his booger!" Zoro freaked making me fall to the ground in laughter. "Luffy wants to get you home, I was told to save you" I heard Zoro say when I wiped my tears away so I could see. His Sword was at her throat, likely to keep her from doing anything else besides staying there.

Nami's POV

"What is this 'Baroque Works' anyway?" I asked. He hesitated on telling me for a few seconds, but I stayed quiet until he answered. "It is a secret crime syndicate" that intrigued me.

"None of the members knows their boss's name or face. It mainly works in espionage, assassination, larceny, and Bounty Hunting. All of it done at their boss's command. Shouldn't your Captain have told you this?" the man asked. if I remember what the Princess said right, his name is Igaram.

"What would he know about it?" I asked, confused. "The Swordsman told us your Captain has a book on us. It has all of Baroque Works members' identities in it, the boss included"

I am going to kill him! How dare he not tell us anything about them when we met them a few days ago?! "Why would they listen to someone whose identity they don't know?" I asked, annoyed.

"Their ultimate objective is the founding of an ideal Nation. Everyone who currently does well in the Company will be guaranteed a high position in the ideal Nation. It is a Nation the boss will be creating very soon" Igaram explained.

"The boss's codename is Mr. 0. The closer a person's codename is to zero, the higher the person's standing will be. More than anything else though, it is how much stronger they are! The strength of Mr. 5 and above is especially great" Igaram explained.

I'm sure Luffy can handle them, he beat Arlong after all.

Luffy's POV

"You're the Swordsman who beat the lowly employees here" Miss Valentine realized. "Why would you want to protect the Princess of **Alabasta**?" Mr. 5 asked next.

"Luffy promised to bring Princess Vivi home to **Alabasta**. I'm not goin' to disagree with him on something like this" he told them simply. "Either way, that makes you our enemy" Mr. 5 informed dismissively. "You're in our way" he finished. "Yeah, he is!" the woman cackled.

I watched as Luffy#2 bounded towards Zoro. I couldn't even watch what was happening. The replica went to find Zoro solely because he found that the 'nice' people who gave him food were unconscious. Am I really that dense when it comes to food?

I laughed out loud when Zoro kicked my replica's body, making it fly into Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. "Luffy?" Zoro asked in confusion and shock. I deactivated the **Clear-Clear Fruit** , making me visible again. "Yo!" I smiled, hand up in a wave. "Who was that?!" he asked pointing to where my replica flew to.

"A carbon copy of myself, I did eat the **Replica-Replica Fruit** " I smiled widely. "Have fun trying to get away from him by the way" I smirked at him. "You don't know how to get rid of him?!" a smile was my only answer. *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

Miss Valentine shot out of the smoke using her Devil Fruit. "Time to die from the crushing weight of my **Kilo-Kilo Fruit**!" she yelled at Zoro. "You have to run, Mr. Bushido!" Vivi worried. "Shut up! There's no time for that!"

"That was a good workout! I managed to digest all of that food!" Luffy#2 said as he dragged an unconscious Mr. 5 from the building. "M-Mr. 5?! How did your copy do that?!" Vivi asked me.

"My replicas are perfect because they can mimic everything about their original. Personality, past, powers, strengths, weaknesses, etc." I smiled proudly. "I challenge you to a fight!" Luffy#2 declared. Zoro agreed to it. He forgot I was here apparently. "Let's see which one of us is stronger?"

"Aren't you two friends?" Vivi asked me when they collided. "No idea really, they can leave my Crew whenever they want. Whether it's because they're displeased with it somehow, they don't think they'll reach their dreams with me. I won't stop them from leaving if they have a good reason for it. They can also come back whenever, them leaving is up to them, not me so I wouldn't know if we're friends" I told her.

The two crashed into opposite buildings making me snicker. "This is more like training or seeing who's stronger than an actual duel. I had ordered my replica to hold back to not permanently harm Zoro. He may not like that, but it doesn't mean he'll find out" I told her easily.

"Will it be alright to pass through here? I want to leave" Vivi asked no one in particular. "I wouldn't" I told her. "Why not?" she asked before Luffy#2 and Zoro popped out of their respective holes in the walls. We were close enough to them now that they were a few feet in front of us.

"Let's show them how terrifying we can be, Mr. 5!"

"Let's do it, Miss Valentine!"

It was laughable, the duo trying to attack Luffy#2 and Zoro when they're already fighting each other. "Be quiet already!" the two yelled making the duo stop dead in their tracks from fear. "You're interfering… with our fight!"

Zoro knocked out Miss Valentine while Luffy#2 knocked out Mr. 5. It was hilarious because they bragged about being too strong to be beaten by us.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

"This can't be! What strength!" Vivi was impressed by the duo.

Zoro: "They're annoying"

Luffy#2: "What's their problem?"

"I told you not to get too close" I smiled at the Princess. Vivi and Carue were sweating from shock and fear. Wind rattled in a circle around and between them before electricity crackled. That was the mark of go before they started fighting again.

"Knock it off!" Nami yelled punching the two in the head. It stopped their fight dead in its tracks. "What are you two doing?! At least you kept the girl safe" Nami yelled at them. She walked past them before she saw me.

"Luffy? Why're there two of you?" she asked looking between us. "Luffy#2," I said making him stand up. "Disappear" I ordered him before he rippled away. "You almost let one million Berries get away from us!" Nami shouted at Zoro when her shock dissipated. "What are you talking about?" Vivi asked her.

"We need to talk about that, don't we!" Nami smiled widely as she picked up Zoro.

We hid in a place between three buildings that hides us fairly well. Nami explained the situation to her there.

"Luffy wants to get you home, I want to make a contract that will give you a safe passage home. Luffy does things willy nilly, but I won't do things unless it benefits me. Do you understand?" Nami asked her. Vivi nodded at this. "In exchange, I want one million Berries" Vivi looked away at this.

"You saw how strong they are, it's a pretty good deal"

"I cannot agree to your conditions" Vivi told her sternly. "Why not?! You're a Princess, aren't you?" Nami asked. I sighed, inaudibly, at this. "You don't know about the Alabasta Kingdom, do you?" Vivi asked. Nami shook her head no.

"It's a peaceful Kingdom, one known as a great civilization and Nation. It used to be known as that anyway" I think Nami realized what she meant by that. "Currently **Alabasta** is in the middle of a Civil War. For years signs of revolution have begun to appear. The people have revolted and **Alabasta** has fallen into complete chaos" the Princess explained. All of this because of Crocodile, or rather, Mr. 0.

"One day, I heard of an Organization, Baroque Works! I heard the populace was being manipulated by this group. There was a tight lid kept on any other information. There was nothing I could do. I asked Igaram for help since he's always meddled in my business since I was child" Vivi explained.

"The Squad Captain of the Alabasta Kingdom's Security?" I asked her. "Yes, that's him. I asked if there was a way for me to infiltrate Baroque Works. Doing that would let us see who was pulling the strings and what their goal was" she explained. "Couldn't you have called the Global Leader for help?" I asked.

"Well yes, but he's likely busy helping other people. We're just a small, arid Country compared to other places" she told me sadly. Why do people keep saying stuff like that?! I'll help anyone who asks for it, and even those who don't that need help. "Did you figure out their goal, Princess?" Zoro asked her. She nodded mutely.

"'The founding of an ideal Nation' that's what Igaram said anyway" Nami answered. It surprised Vivi to hear her say that. "The boss says it's to create an ideal Nation, but it's a total lie. Its true goal is to take over the Alabasta Kingdom! I have to hurry back and tell everyone the truth. I have to stop the fighting!" I held down my laughter at that.

Will telling the people of **Alabasta** the truth, really stop the fighting? She's naïve to think that will happen. "So, that's the final piece? There would be no money in a Civil War. Is that why you wanted to go there Luffy? To stop the war?" Nami asked me.

"Not really, I just want to stop Crocodile. He's the leader of Baroque Works and the reason for the war" I answered/informed. "You shouldn't have said that!" Vivi screamed in terror. "If anyone should know the boss's name, you'd all be in danger!" she told me.

"If you think he can ultimately beat me, try again Vivi. I won't be defeat by one of the Seven Warlords after just getting Nami away from one" I smirked. A Vulture and Sea Otter heard what I said, turning my smirk into a smile. "Tell Crocodile that, Unluckies" I told them before they flew off.

"I can't wait to fight another Warlord! I wonder what he's like?!" I wondered happily. "Me to" Zoro agreed. "Shut up, the both of you!" Nami yelled, hitting me on the head. "It's been short, thank you for everything!" Nami started walking off. "Where are you going Nami?" I asked her.

"They don't know what we look like yet! I'm leaving!" was her only answer. I saw the Sea Otter Unlucky show Nami a sketch of her, Zoro and I.

"So cool!" she praised before they flew off again. "There's nowhere to run now!" she complained. "I'm not apologizing!" I told her easily, arms crossed in stubbornness. "Where was she planning on running to anyway?" Zoro asked. I wondered the same thing.

"Seems like the three of us are on Baroque Works hitlist" Zoro smirked. I'm glad that he sounded proud of that. "Shishishi! This is going to be so much fun!" laughing happily at the idea. Nami was facing a wall as she sulked. "Fear not!" I turned to face Igaram.

"What are those clothes, Igaram?" Vivi wondered when she walked closer to him. I got off the barrel I was sitting on, confused about that as well. "You look hilarious!" I laughed, looking him up and down.

"Listen to me well, Princess Vivi. Once Baroque Works intelligence gets wind of something, pursuers may come after you almost immediately. You know what happens if you know the boss's secret" Igaram told her. "A thousand or so Agents will come after you" that terrified Nami. "I will pretend to be you and sail to **Alabasta** with these dummies on board" I sighed at this.

"I could just make replicas of those here instead" I told him. "I guess that would be better than my plan" Igaram realized. He changed into his other clothes before I started.

" ** _Replica-Replica Group_** " activating my Devil Fruit. A perfect carbon copy appeared like an afterimage beside the ones that I wanted replicated. Igaram wasn't replicated as it wouldn't go well with his plan if there were two of him.

They were shocked that my Devil Fruit was able to do this.

"New plan then. I will take a boat and sail for **Alabasta** with the copies. While the pursuers are busy with me, all of you head to **Alabasta** via the normal route" Igaram explained. "We haven't come to an agreement yet, who said we were taking her home?" Nami asked in annoyance. "I did Nami, I see no reason not to when we're heading there anyway"

Besides, it is my job to take care of Crocodile. There wasn't supposed to be a Civil War in **Alabasta**. There's not supposed to be any kind of war anywhere when a Global Leader is still breathing. "Crocodile is gonna come after us ya know!" Nami yelled in terror.

"Isn't that exciting though?" I smiled at her. "No! It isn't!" she yelled. "How strong is Crocodile?" I asked Igaram.

"Don't you know Luffy?" he asked. He was curious and confused as to why I asked to begin with. "I know his Bounty was 4x Arlong's before he became a Warlord. It was taken down as he is a legally recognized Pirate now" I thought aloud. "Are you still gonna do it?" he asked me.

"Of course, I promised I would! And it sounds like fun to!" I smiled, hands on hips. "I am forever grateful to you, Luffy!" Igaram bowed deeply. I nodded, smiling at the man.

We arrived at the ship on the other side of the Island. "I will take my leave now, Princess Vivi. I need the Eternal Pose" Igaram told her. Vivi hesitantly gave the Pose to the man. "Eternal Pose?" Nami asked curiously.

"It's like a permanent version of a Log Pose. I have one on the ship that can be altered, but I also have one for Impel Down and **Enies Lobby** " I told her. "Why do you have the magnetic energy of a Prison and a Judicial Island?" Igaram questioned.

"No reason" I shrugged dismissively. I technically don't have a reason for those two anymore, so it wasn't a complete lie. I can tell half-lies and half-truths very easily. I just can't outright lie.

"Please take the Island-hopping route to **Alabasta**. It should be only be two or three Islands away from here by that route" Igaram told us. "It's **Little Garden** , **Drum Island** , then **Alabasta** if I remember right" tapping my chin in thought. "Take good care of the Princess" Igaram told me.

"Of course I will! I'll treat her as if she was one of my Crew" I promised easily. "Be careful on the harsh journey" Igaram told Vivi. She was about to cry, but gathered her strength to not shed any tears. "You too!" she held out her hand for him to shake. He did so before they set sail.

"I'll cook something for all of you!" Luffy#2 exclaimed happily, running inside. "You know how to cook?" Vivi asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, but only everyday dishes. Sanji's going to be cooking our meals for us when he's not doing something else" I told her.

"I like Igaram" I smiled happily, hands behind my head when I turned back to the retreating ship. "He's very reliable" Vivi smiled at the ship.

An explosion sounded right in front of us, destroying the ship. The aftershocks of the blast knocked my hat off my head, so I chased after it. I had seen many familiar hands the instant before the explosion occurred.

"Igaram's an amazing person! Let's go!" I yelled, walking away. We have to get Usopp and Sanji before we set sail. Zoro ran with me after he told Nami something that I didn't hear.

Scene Change: Town

"Go wake those two up Luffy!"

"Planned on it!" I yelled before he told me he was heading to the Merry. We split up and after a while I saw the Bar the two were in.

I ran straight into the door, breaking it at its hinges. "Come on Usopp! Sanji! Wake up!" I told them. I heaved Usopp over my left shoulder and I did the same for Sanji, but he was over my right one. I made sure they didn't smack into the walls as I left. "What are you doing Luffy?!"

"Let me down! What's going on?!" Sanji asked again. "We're on a crime syndicate's hitlist, we have to leave" I told them. It scared Usopp from his terrified screams that were in my ears. "We have to take Princess Vivi home as well"

Scene Change: Going Merry

I jumped onto the ship, dropping them gently on the deck. Nami and Vivi were arguing on the dock about something. "What's wrong?!" Zoro yelled. I walked over to the railing, leaning on it, as I watched them quarrel.

"Vivi says her Duck is missing!" Nami answered. "He won't come when I whistle for him!" the Princess informed worriedly. "You mean him?" Zoro asked, pointing to the Duck in between us. _"Hi!"_ I fell to the deck laughing when Carue said that, wing up in a wave.

"You were here?!" Nami and Vivi yelled in anger. I stood up after I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I told him to go to our ship and leave Vivi to us when my replica and Zoro were fighting" I explained. "So that's why he was here earlier than me" Zoro stated calmly.

Vivi mentioned a Tributary before I climbed the Main Mast. I released the Main Sail, falling with it. I let go just before it was completely unfurled, landing on the deck with a thud. "How many people will they send after us?" Zoro asked the Princess.

"I don't know. Baroque Works has around 2000 members and there are a number of Towns allied with them nearby" she answered. She sounded uncertain about that. "They might really send 1000 people after us?!" Nami freaked. Sanji and Usopp woke up at this.

"Let's stay one more night!"

"The Town's great and the girls are cute!"

"Who knows when we'll be able to have this much fun again!"

"It's not even morning yet!"

The duo tried to reason with us, loudly at that. "You'd be **_Brave Warriors of the Sea_** if we bring Princess Vivi home safely. There are plenty of cute, half-dressed dancers there to" I baited them. "Why aren't we moving any faster then?!" Sanji yelled. Usopp agreed happily because of the first part.

Nami: "We should be able to leave now!"

"Cool!" I smiled happily when we reached the fog.

"It's good that we managed to escape the people who were chasing us!" Robin, or Miss All Sunday, spoke. Nami agreed happily. It took her a while to realize who she was talking to. "This is a nice ship" Robin commented when she scared everyone who just noticed she was here.

"Who're you?!" Zoro shouted in surprise. "You're…!" Vivi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence though.

"I ran into Mr. 8 earlier, Miss Wednesday"

"You killed Igaram!" Vivi accused in anger. "I really don't care about that Vivi, I know everything about her already" I sighed. "What are you doing on this ship, Miss All Sunday?!" Vivi yelled. "What number is her partner?" Nami questioned.

"She's Mr. 0's partner" Vivi answered stiffly. She was on her guard for no reason. "She isn't dangerous Nami" I commented when she was freaking out that Robin was Crocodile's partner.

"She's the one who told Crocodile we knew their identities. We followed her to get them" Vivi explained. "More accurately, I _allowed_ you to follow me and get that information" Robin casually told her. "What are you planning to do?!" Vivi shouted.

"You were all so intent and serious, I found myself helping out. The idea of a Princess trying really hard to help her Kingdom. Making herself an enemy of Baroque Works. All of that is very idiotic" Robin said. That infuriated Vivi. "Don't mock me!"

Usopp, Sanji, Zoro and Nami all pointed some kind of weapon at Robin. Sanji had a Pistol, Zoro his Sword, Usopp his Slingshot, and Nami her Bo Staff. I sighed at their actions. And I'm supposed to be the idiot in my Crew. They won't even listen to what I'm saying half the time.

" ** _Freeze_** " I ordered seeing their weapons and my Staff's gem glow. "Luffy! What are you doing?!" they all asked me in anger. "Don't be mean to Miss All Sunday, she won't do anything to hurt us" I told them.

Robin made Sanji and Usopp fall to the deck below her, knocking the weapons away from them when I unfroze them. She took my hat before speaking to me.

"You're Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy, aren't you? You know so much before even entering the **Grand Line**. You're so powerful to. With you by her side, she might even have a chance at saving her Country. She's a naïve girl if she thinks talking is the only way though" Robin continued, placing my hat on hers.

"You're being chased by an immeasurable amount of people. To add to your bad luck is the Island that Log Pose is pointing" that confused many people. "The next Island is… **Little Garden**. We don't need to do anything; you will be wiped out before you even leave that Island" Robin elaborated. "Can you give me my hat back? I know you don't want what Crocodile does" I asked her.

"That is true, but don't you think letting yourselves get wiped out is a bit foolish?" she asked me. She threw my hat back to me, I felt it land perfectly on my head. She also threw an Eternal Pose to Vivi, who caught it with ease.

"You can skip **Little Garden** with that Eternal Pose. It points to an Island right before **Alabasta** called **Island of Nothingness** " Robin informed with a smile. "No one will chase you as none of the Baroque Works employees know about it"

Nami: "She's a nice person?"

Vivi: "Why are you giving us this?!"

Zoro: "This is a trap, isn't it?"

Stalking over to Vivi, hat shadowing my eyes, I saw she was debating using it. "Thanks, but no thanks!" crushing the Eternal Pose to **Nanimonai**. I ducked to avoid Nami's kick. "What are you, an idiot?! She went out of her way to show us a safer course!"

"We don't need it! I'll protect my Crew no matter what happens. We're getting a crewmember on the path we're going to **Alabasta**. I plotted the course we've been taking before we even entered the **Grand Line**. I won't risk the safety of my Crew because I will risk my life to protect them. She doesn't decide our course, even if she is a person with a terrible past" I told everyone.

"If you survive, let's meet up again" Robin smirked. "Of course we will!" I smiled happily. I watched her jump over the railing and onto a giant turtle named Bunchi.

"She has a big Turtle!" I smiled happily. "I can't tell what that woman is thinking!" I heard Vivi despair when she fell to her knees on the deck. "There's no point in that!" Nami told her. "We already have someone like that anyway" I know Zoro is talking about me.

I do think things through, I just don't act on most of them. "Is that an Ostrich on board?!"

"Is it for food?" Sanji asked when the duo saw Carue. "We're not eating him Sanji" I told the man sternly.

I heard Nami and the others explain what has happened since the night before as I took a seat on the Figurehead. It's my favorite place to sit. "Are you sure you want me on board? I'll only bring you trouble"

"You should've thought of that before Luffy found out" Nami told her. "Right, Luffy?!"

"I would've helped anyway. Hungry!" I smiled, arms up in excitement. "Looks like our destination is set now" Zoro stated, sounding happy about it. " **Little Garden**? Interesting" Sanji said. "W-Will we be alright there?!" Usopp worried. "Of course! I won't let you guys die!" I smiled happily. "To **Little Garden**!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:21 P.M. on September 3, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 8:48 P.M. on October 3, 2018.**

 **I really do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you October 11, 2018.**


	4. The Elbaf Giants

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I saw a green and red baby Assassin Bug yesterday. I thought it was odd looking because I have never seen one before and didn't know what it was. It was adorable though. I am glad I do not go outside however, roughly handling a juvenile or adult Assassin Bug will make it bite you and the pain is immense apparently. I don't know if 'rough handling' also includes scaring it which is why I am glad I don't go outside. They are small and I don't think I'll see it/them if I was outside.**

 **I will not bold Towns or Cities that have 'Kingdom' after it, same with when they have a race of some kind after it. I don't think I mentioned that earlier but I am mentioning it now because the latter is in this.**

 **List for Examples:**

 **Goa Kingdom, Alabasta Kingdom, Elbaf Giants, etc.**

 **The books' covers are all structured like this:**

 **(Picture)**

 **Book**

 **Of**

 **(Name)**

 **or:**

 **(Picture)**

 **The (race):**

 **(name)**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **3396 words previous, 4096 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Elbaf Giants

Luffy's POV

"No snow? Too bad" I frowned. I really like snow. "Snow in this climate? Why would you want that?" Zoro asked below me. I was sitting on the railing above his head.

"I like snow, and why not? It happened once when you were asleep" I told him. "Do you think it'll snow?" I asked Vivi.

"I wouldn't rule anything out, but the sea we were in earlier was special. That does not mean you can lower your guard though. Anything can happen here; these waters are special as well, they hold surprises of their own" she answered me.

"Guys! Anyone care to sample my special drink?" Sanji asked. Carue was more than willing to when I saw him bolt down the stairs behind the man. I jumped from the railing to get to Sanji. I sat in a circle with everyone but Vivi and Nami.

I took a drink before speaking. "We should get out the fishing gear, Usopp" I suggested to the man. "That's a good idea! I'm in" Zoro grinned. He sounded really excited about it, making me smile. "Sounds good to me. I'll even make one of my custom fishing rods for you!" Usopp suggested with a smile.

Carue tried to get a drink but pulled the straw out of the Whiskey Sour glass before he could. "It goes like this" Sanji told the Spot-Billed Duck, putting the straw back into the glass.

 _'_ _Yay!'_ Carue quacked before I leaned forward with the others. I was curious at how fast he would drink it. The drink was gone in less than a second. "You sure were thirsty, have another"

Sanji pushed another drink towards the Duck, and another, and another. It was fun watching Carue down the drinks as fast as he's been. "Sugei!"

Sanji gave Carue another drink before the Super Spot-Billed Duck grew dizzy and fell backwards onto the deck. He spewed his drink like a small fountain from his bill, making all of us laugh. "There's a Dolphin! A Pirates best friend!" Sanji informed from his spot on the railing.

"No, it's better than that because it is gigantic!" I told him happily. "What are you talking about Luffy? It's…" Usopp started before the Dolphin jumped over us. "…normal size" he finished in shock. "So big!" I smiled before I started laughing.

"Let's go!" I yelled when the Dolphin was in the water again. It felt like we were scrambling around the deck, but I know it was more organized than that. "Hurry up and go" I smiled when that was done.

The ship jumped a bit before the Dolphin was close to diving onto our ship. "It's gonna be a big one!" I told them happily. We rode the big wave that the Dolphin created from its jump. We had to wait a few minutes before the waves cleared.

"Where to now Nami?!" I asked happily. "Let me check" she looked at her Log when she told me that. I could see it was shaking before she spoke. "Portside, full!" she ordered. We all did as she said

 _Approaching Little Garden, Captain Luffy_. We all saw **Little Garden** , an Island lost in time, when Merry said that. Time moves very slowly on **Little Garden** so there are still dinosaurs there. "Our second Island in the **Grand Line**! By the way ladies," getting Vivi and Nami's attention.

"If you go on the Island, wear pants and long shirts. Diseases spread like the plague on Islands like this, especially if you wear little clothing" I told them. I mentioned that because I felt my mark burn, images flashing through my mind. Images where Nami is diagnosed with a deadly pathogen originating from this Island.

Scene Change: Little Garden

"I see why this place is called ' **Little Garden** '" I smiled. "I don't, what's 'little' about it?" Zoro complained. "This Island looks harsh to me, why the cute name?" Nami asked.

"To explain the piece of private, dangerous, paradise" I said under my breath. "What was that Luffy?" Sanji asked. "You're hearing things" I smiled when I turned to him. "It looks like a Jungle, maybe we're better off skipping this one" Usopp commented.

"I can't get what Miss All Sunday said out of my head" Vivi spoke, making me frown. Why is she so hung up on the past? I know Robin is to, but she's not letting it affect her _this_ bad. "So… we might get attacked by giant monsters?" Usopp freaked in terror.

"Who really knows?" I asked happily, with a smile on my face. "How about we go to the next Island without going ashore?" Usopp asked hopefully. All that did was make me snicker.

Nami: "The only way to set the Log Pose is to go ashore"

Sanji: "We're in dire need to restock our food supply to…"

I stopped paying attention at this. "I think there's something you will like on this Island, Usopp" I told him. "What would that be, Luffy?" Nami asked me. "You'll find out when we reach the…"

"I found our ticket in!" Zoro interrupted. "…River" I sighed before we turned into it.

Scene Change: River

"I think Usopp is right. I have never seen this kind of gargantuan plant life anywhere, not even in books" Nami said. I got a book out when she said that. I tossed it to her. "Open it" I suggested before she did.

The book itself was an Evergreen book with a picture of **Little Garden** at the top, surrounded in golden picture frame border. In golden lettering, under the picture, it said:

 _Book_

 _Of_

 _Little Garden_

The book has the history, encyclopedia, information, and timeline of the Island.

*Caw Caw* A loud screeching was heard before I saw Nami and Usopp cover their ears. I did as well, whimpering softly at the high volume. It was 10x louder for me because of my own hearing. "What was that screeching?" Nami asked.

"It was just a harmless Bird Nami. There's nothing to worry about, just like this Jungle" Sanji tried to console her. Usopp and Nami ran when they saw a larger version of an Archaeopteryx*. "What's the matter?" Sanji asked.

He saw it just in time for him to duck to avoid it, before shouting at it. "Why'd you do that, you idiot Bird?!"

"Can we eat it?" I've never tried it before.

*Boom* *Rumble* Dust and dirt created something like a fog, scaring Nami, Carue, and Usopp. "Is that what you expect to hear in a normal Jungle?" Nami asked, making me frown.

"They're actually the reason I think Usopp will like it here" I smiled happily. "'They'? Who's 'they'?" Sanji asked in curiosity. "That sounded like a Volcano eruption! We're all going to die!" Usopp screamed.

"Which one though? There's the Hourly Volcano and about three others that erupt at various times" Nami asked. I saw she had gotten to reading the book. From how deep she is into it, she looked for one specific thing. Geography is way in the back, right before the glossary and index.

We continued sailing on the river before I heard a Tiger roar. It was a large Tiger, but half the size of Akaila.

"Tora?!" Nami freaked. "It's too big!" Usopp freaked out as well. I saw something I didn't like when he growled at us. It has done nothing, and something killed it. "What just happened, Luffy?!" Nami screeched. "Someone tell me how a Mammoth Tiger can just keel over, covered in blood?!"

Usopp just nodded his head in agreement. "We're not setting a foot on that Island! That's final!" Usopp exclaimed. "We can still set the readings on the ship, we'll just have to wait till then…" Nami said that with uncertainty lacing her tone though.

Zoro threw the anchor over the railing, and the Flag stopped flapping. I was vibrating in place by the railing. "Make me a Bento Sanji!" I asked him, feeling jittery. "Bento?"

"Yep! A big 'Pirate Lunch' with no Veggies, only Meat. I'm gonna need my energy" I told him. "W-Wait a minute! You're not leaving this ship, so where do you think you're going?!" Nami yelled at me. I was grinning ear-to-ear, sparkling with enthusiasm as I answered her.

"Fun stuff! Want to come along?" I asked, knowing she won't voluntarily. "Hungry!" I smiled at Sanji when Nami conceded to letting me go. "Be patient, I'll have it for you as soon as I can" Sanji waved dismissively.

I started snickering in glee. We can leave at any time, but I'm not gonna tell them it'll take a year for the Log Pose to set until later. "Would it be alright if I come with you Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"Fine with me, just don't wear shorts" I grinned. "That's what you're doing?!" Nami yelled. I don't know who she's talking about though.

"My shorts go past my knees, the plant you have to be careful of is higher than your knees" I answered Nami when Vivi went inside to change.

"Why are you going?! I know Luffy's an idiot that strives for adventure but not you" Nami asked Vivi when she exited the ship. She was wearing white shorts that reach her mid-calf with Lime green ribbons at the bottom.

"I can't just sit here worrying about my troubles. This will keep me busy till the Log resets" the Princess explained. This made me all the more giddy. "That's out of the question! This may be okay for Luffy, but it is too dangerous out there for you!" Nami yelled at her.

"It's going to be fine Nami, I'll have Carue with me" that scared the poor scare-easy Duck. He's just like Usopp and Nami when it comes to things like this. "He's too shocked to say anything though" Nami told her.

Sanji: "If you're going adventuring, I'll pack you a lunch"

"While you're at it, can you make a drink for Carue?!" the Princess asked. "Of course!" Sanji agreed easily.

Time Skip: Half Hour Later

Sanji tied my Scarlet red bag with its Sky blue string with a small laugh. I watched him tie Carue's special drink around the Spot-Billed Duck's neck right after he was done with me. "Alright! You're ready to go"

"Two Pirate Lunches for Luffy and Vivi and a special drink for Carue" Sanji finished proudly. "Thank you!" I smiled, vaulting over the ship's railing, onto half-dry land. Vivi followed me on Carue. "See you guys later!" Vivi called.

"Call me when you want to leave using my Log Pose! It takes a year for the Log Pose to set here!" I called, dashing off. "WHAT?!" they all yelled in fright and anger.

Nami's POV

"WHAT!" we all yelled in fright, except Zoro, Luffy and Sanji. Sanji yelled it in anger and Zoro was just chuckling in his spot by the railing. I flipped through the book Luffy gave me when I heard Zoro speak. "I'm going to take a walk, I'm bored"

Log Pose, Log Pose, Log Pose. "Wha! It does take a year to set!" I exclaimed seeing the information about this place. Because of the sheer size of everything and the fact this Island's time is stagnant it takes a while for the Log to set.

Did Luffy read this or something? I've never seen him read a book. "Wait! Zoro!" Sanji yelled, making me look up. "Yeah?" the Swordsman asked sounding bored.

"If you see any animals that appear edible, bring them back. We're short on food and this is the only place likely to have something edible for many nautical miles" Sanji told him. "I will bring one back that you can't even dream of capturing" why does he have to say that?!

"I can't let that comment go without challenging it! There's no way you can capture something bigger than I can!"

"Of course there is!"

"Then this is a hunting match!" Sanji jumped off the railing scaring me.

"We will compete over whoever gets the most kilos of Meat"

"Don't you mean 'how many _tons_ '?"

"You can talk cocky once you bring something back, Marimo"

"Same to you, EroCook"

"Why do they treat everything like a competition?" I asked in annoyance. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm as stumped at their behavior as you are" Usopp said. I looked down to see he was crying in the fetal position.

"So, what did you read about this place in that odd book?"

Luffy's POV

I was dashing through the prehistoric Jungle, along a small river. I skidded to a stop when I saw an Ammonite. "What's wrong, Luffy?" Vivi asked when I walked into the water.

"Nothing, it's an Ammonite, a prehistoric Mollusk" I smiled. I picked the creature up to show her.

Studying the Islands, and reading every book since I was young, I found out that I love the ecosystem and its creatures. The creatures more than the Biomes though. They're all interesting and unique and fun to look at and watch.

"How do you know about it?" Vivi asked when she got off of Carue. "Books" I answered simply, putting the now agitated creature back into the water.

*Boom* *Boom* Carue quaked in fear, his eyes watering at the edges. *Boom*

I ran to find the noise, before stopping when I saw another Dinosaur. This one bigger than the Ammonite. "It's a Brachiosaurus!" eyes sparkling at the plant-eater.

Vivi started to go into a rant about the Island's unique and diverse climate/ecosystem. I got bored so I stretched my arms up, grabbing the Dinosaur's neck, latching onto it. "Luffy?!" Vivi yelled, making me frown.

*Smack* "Don't jump on it!" she yelled at me. "I'm not letting go of this giant creature!" it's big and beautiful and unique.

Nami's POV

"I found in a book long ago, that a man named this place ' **Little Garden** ' because people who reach it think of it as their own private Garden. It mentions that man in this book to" I told the man, holding the book up.

"Louis Arnote is mentioned in this book and _Brag Man_ " I told him. "Isn't that the book of **Grand Line** tales?" he asked, making me nod.

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* We stood up when we heard this. There was a looming figure above the trees, just the figure's head and shoulders anyway. It frightened me because I knew who it was though.

He was mentioned in the _Book of Little Garden_ that Luffy gave me. He's a Giant from **Elbaf**.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

Trees were toppled over, before the Giant appeared, scaring us. "So? What's the answer?" the Giant, that I recognized at Brogy, asked us. "I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" I asked him. I was crying alongside Usopp.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Brogy asked, closer to our faces this time. "We have a little, but it isn't the drinking kind" I told the Giant. "It's for cooking and disinfectant. If that is okay with you, I will go get it" Usopp told the man.

He screamed in what we thought was anger, scaring us on our butts. He turned his face to look at his backside to find that a Dinosaur had bit him in the butt. "D-Dinosaur?!" Usopp said in fear.

He decapitated the Dinosaur making us scream in fear as we held the other closer in our mutual crying. "I'm **Elbaf's** strongest Warrior, my name is Brogy!" he introduced with the decapitated head in his hand. "Now that I've got lunch, I welcome you to join as my guests" Brogy told us.

We fell back on the deck, pretending to fall unconscious.

Luffy's POV

"This is a great view!" I smiled happily from atop the Brachiosaur's head. "This is the perfect place to have our lunch!" I smiled. A Pteranodon passed by me in the air to my right.

"We're not here for a picnic! Let's keep going Luffy!" Vivi yelled at me. I ignored her because I go at my own pace if it won't harm my Crew, or friends, or others. "They have active Volcanoes!" I smiled.

"I wonder which Sea King that is? Is it the blackish blue and red one? Or is it the yellow one with black spots?" I asked no one in particular. "It's dangerous there, so get down!" Vivi yelled at me.

"Brachiosaurs are, for the most part, plant-eaters Vivi! Besides, I live for danger, it's exciting!" I told her. "Would you mind giving me a ride, Mr. Brachiosaur?" I asked him. He just continued eating, so I broke off a piece of leaves he was going for.

He called for his herd making me sigh. I gave it back to him, like I was going to anyway, before he stopped. It wasn't because I gave it back to him that he stopped, but because his heard had arrived. "If I jump on a taller one each time, I kill two birds with one stone" I smiled happily.

I jumped on the closest, taller one, getting a better view than before. I was about to be eaten for messing with the baby of the herd, so I jumped on that one. I continued doing that as the baby continued eating. I slid down the back of a female Brachiosaur's neck, before going up in the air.

I floated in the air for a bit before I saw the herd's leader. I stretched my arm to grab his snout, dodging the others' teeth that likely evolved as time went on. It looks like they're omnivores now.

I landed on the leader's snout which is covered in scars. That's probably the reason he's the leader.

I sat down on a place that doesn't have any scars, looking at the scenery again. I was thrown into the air before I landed on his closed jaw again. _'He didn't do anything wrong!'_

That was the baby Dinosaur. _'He made you cry dear'_ a female Brachiosaur tried to reason with the baby. _'He gave me my food back, he only wanted to get my attention'_ the baby told the female. I saw a Giant of **Elbaf** running towards us before he sliced the head off of another Brachiosaurus.

All of the Brachiosaurus' ran before I saw the baby. "Thank you baby Brachiosaurus! You didn't have to defend me!" I thanked the baby. I realized I was falling before the Giant caught me in his hand.

"Gegyagyagyagya! Watching you tangle with long necks is the most fun I've had in a while. You're my first visitor in a long time" Dorry laughed. "I'm not surprised, Dorry, Greatest Warrior of all **Elbaf** " I commented. "So, you know my name, gegyagyagyagya!" Dorry laughed again.

"I'm Pirate Captain Monkey D. Luffy of the Goa Kingdom!" I smiled gleefully. "A Pirate Captain? Good for ya! Gegyagyagyagya!" Dorry laughed happily. "I'd like you to meet Vivi and Carue, Dorry" pointing to them. "Say hi to one of the good-natured and prideful Pirate Captains of **Elbaf** , Dorry the Blue Ogre" I told the duo.

"Gegyagyagyagya! I'll tell you what, you're all invited to my home!" Dorry told us. I smiled, happy to go to his camp by one of the Sea King skeletons. I guess I didn't have to get the baby Brachiosaur's attention, just do some acrobatics on some of the baby's herd.

Nami's POV

Brogy was singing before we got away from him. Were those skulls from killing Humans or from Humans dying here because of how long it takes the Log to set? We jumped over a log with Usopp running faster than me.

I know the two Elbaf Giants have been here for 100 years doing battle, but I know nothing about them. _Book of Little Garden_ only talks about what happens in **Little Garden** , not about the people or inhabitants of it.

It does mention looking into _The Giant: Broggy_ and _The Giant: Dorry_ for more information about the Elbaf Giants though. Luffy left before I could ask him about them though. Usopp collapsed on the ground from fatigue. I placed my hands on my knees for the same reason when I stopped a few feet behind him.

"We made it!" I smiled. "We actually ran far enough away from the Giant!" Usopp said in relief before he looked up. I looked up to, to find a Tiger with 17- to 30-centimeter-long canines.

I looked through the book a bit ago about the different kinds of animals and plants **Little Garden** has. They were mainly prehistoric. This one looks like a ragged Smilodon with the 17-30cm canines.

It roared so we ran away from it. I ducked underneath a slanted tree that Usopp had jumped over. All three of us ran the opposite way when we saw a T-Rex.

We ran for a while before Brogy scared off the Smilodon _and_ T-Rex. "No matter what we do in this Jungle, our fate remains the same!" Usopp cried.

"It's good that you guys are awake, the Meat is done cooking. Have some of it as compensation for the alcohol you gave me" that stopped our crying. We were still freaking out though.

Scene Change: Brogy's Camp

*Rumble* "Eat hardy my friends!" Brogy told us. He dropped a giant piece of cooked Meat in front of us. "Dinosaur Meat tastes delicious!"

We told him we didn't want to eat before discussing with each other, quietly, how only wants us to eat in order to fatten us up. "Brogy, sir? Do you mind if we ask you a question?" I asked him.

"What's on your mind, young lady?" he asked once he took a bite of the Meat. "Does it really take one year for the Log to set?" I asked him.

"Why yes it does" he told us merrily. We fell over, crying in fear and sadness. "Don't tell me you're going to fall asleep again? Gababababababa!" Brogy laughed.

Scene Change: Dorry's Camp

"Gegyagyagyagya!"

"Shishishishi!"

I laughed with Dorry, sitting on a seat of Meat in front of the large fire. "You cook really well Dorry!" I grinned at the Giant. "Thanks for the compliment. Your food is good to, but the portions are really small" Dorry commented.

"Yeah, I know. Sanji made it especially for this trip though. If you said it was bad, I'd have to beat you up" I shrugged. "Was that a threat?" Dorry asked, scaring Vivi and Carue because of the anger he showed.

"Gegyagyagyagya! I like you, you're funny! Gegyagyagyagya!"

"You're here with Brogy because of a quarrel, right?" I asked the Elbaf Giant. "Yeah, we couldn't decide whose Sea King was bigger and we ended up staying here to finish it. Our God decides who is righteous and has earned the right of divine protection and survival" Dorry explained.

"You've been fighting for a hundred years. The ages of you and Brogy are about 37% of a Giant's average lifespan" I stated. "Well, you are right; the average lifespan of a Giant is around 423 years. Both of us are 158-years-old" Dorry agreed.

"Wouldn't your desire to fight end after 100 years? Is there any animosity left between the two of you? Or are you just fighting to fight?!" Dorry started laughing at her. "It has nothing to do with that Vivi" I told her, laughing with him.

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom* "Yay! The Hourly Volcano!" I smiled, hand on my hat. "Well, it's time for me to go" Dorry told us. I saw his eyes glow white. The same thing happens to Akaila and Kinjo when they're angry or about to fight.

"This became routine after a while, the Hourly Volcano marks the start of our fight" Dorry explained. "This is senseless! How can you be so mad at someone that you'd fight them for an entire century?!" Vivi asked.

"That's not what this is about Vivi, you should honor another Country's traditions" holding out an arm when she tried to go to him. "You're right, Pirate Captain Luffy. This is about honor" Dorry agreed.

Time Skip: Fight

Dorry and Brogy's clash sent invisible shockwaves across the Island and beyond. My whole world turned white, but I know my eyes are open.

I fell back on the ground in awe of the repercussions. "Are you alright?!" Vivi asked in concern. I only nodded at this.

"This fight… is… wow!" I don't even have the words to describe it. I heard a crash and a boom a few miles away. Mr. 5, Mr. 3, Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek are here.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:38 P.M. on September 23, 2017.**

 **I finished writing this at 8:37 P.M. on October 7, 2018.**

 ***I hope I got that right. I was guessing it was either this one, an Anzu, or a Microraptor. This one was closer in looks though.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	5. Baroque Works Interferes

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **ASL D Brothers- I think I answered this at some point in the story, or the previous one, but Luffy promised to tell them how he knows so much once he gets everyone together. How Luffy is so much stronger and different than in the series also helps them believe in him more than they did in the cannon. Also, at how fast-paced they are going they sometimes don't have time to remember what he said. And that is probably my fault which is why I'm editing these chapters again, so I can remember or write down what Luffy has told them before.**

 **2325 words previous, 2727 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Five: Baroque Works Interferes

Luffy's POV

I got up from the ground, watching the duel in awe.

I wonder if Usopp is watching it. The Elbaf Giants are the reason I think Usopp will like this place.

The 'Warriors of Elbaf' are the bravest Warriors of the land and sea, not just because of their size either. There are some Giants that are bigger than them and/or stronger than them. Some are smaller, some are weaker, but their bravery isn't any smaller/weaker because of it.

Usopp's POV

"This is incredible!" I was frantic with excitement as I watched the duel. "A couple inches to the left or right and it would've been over!" I exclaimed in admiration. "What an incredible fight this is"

I was in awe of the Giants' strength.

"Every one of their attacks is aimed at a vital spot. Just one slip up and they're dead" I informed absently. "Have they really been fighting for over a century? It must get old" Nami asked, but I ignored her. I was too immersed in the fighting.

"This is our chance to get away" Nami realized. I remembered something when she said that though.

 _"_ _I think there's something you will like on this Island, Usopp"_

Is this what Luffy meant? "Usopp?!" Nami yelled, but I ignored her again. "Amazing" I said absently, awed with the fight.

 _"_ _Why?! I can't remember!_ _Gababababababa!"_

"They fight so seriously, but they can't remember why" I said. "This fight is too intense"

"This is an example of a real battle between real men!" I told Nami. "Say what now?" she asked before I spoke.

"'I love the name of honor, more than I fear death'* a Gunner** said those wise words to me" I told her. "They choose living with honor over a death without it" I elaborated.

"That honor stuff doesn't interest me in the slightest. I should get back to the ship because I didn't have time to bring the pants Luffy said we should when we leave the ship. If I end up with one of those diseases, I'll never hear the end of it. Are you coming or not?" Nami asked.

"No, I'm staying to watch" I answered, absently. "This is my goal, to be a brave Warrior like each of these two Titans" I reminded her. "So, you want to be a Giant?"

I ran over to her when she asked that. "You haven't listened to a word I said, have you?" I asked her in annoyance. "Isn't there something you're supposed to be watching?" Nami pointed at the Giants.

I watched them from the log she was sitting on. "There's a Village full of Warriors like these two" I smiled when I remembered a book Luffy said was for me.

I found it in the room Luffy made specifically for me. It had everything I needed in it. The book was called _Book of Elbaf_ , a blood red book with golden scrawl; it was like the book he gave Nami.

"I've wanted to go there since I read _Book of Elbaf_ , these Giants are from there" I told Nami. They fell to the ground, before punching each other in the face with their Shields.

Luffy's POV

"Gegyagyagyagya! So Brogy's guests are friends of yours then? I saw a young boy with a long nose and a woman there" Dorry told us.

"That's Usopp and Nami, they said they didn't want to get off the ship though. Shishishishi!" I laughed. "If they're your friends then I guess I can thank you for these yummy refreshments"

Drinks? Zoro normally drinks all the alcohol on the ship. A Pterosaur screeched from above us as I mulled over where they could've gotten those. It couldn't have been from us. "Does it really take a year for the Log to set here?" Vivi asked the Giant.

"Yes, it does. Did you not see the huge piles of Human skulls around here? I guess it's hard not to" Dorry answered her. "People who come here normally die before their Log resets; they will either be eaten by Dinosaurs, suffer from heat stroke or starvation. Some are even killed because they attack us, they all die… even one year on this Island is too long for Humans" Dorry explained sadly.

"Even if we do last here for a year, who knows what will happen in that time? My whole Country could be in ruins" Vivi despaired. "Is there another way off the Island, Dorry?"

I want to try and find the way without using my Log. I consider it cheating if I, or we, use someone else's power who isn't here. The previous Global Leaders aren't here, and the Log was originally theirs, so it is someone else's power who isn't here. The man set down the barrel of wine before speaking.

"We have an Eternal Pose, but that leads to our Home Country of **Elbaf**. You could try to take it by force" Dorry suggested, eyes narrowing. "We don't want to go to **Elbaf** , just **Drum Island**. It's the next Island after this where a certain member for my Crew lives" I told him.

"You could try sailing straight in a random direction, maybe you'll get there… if you're lucky" he suggested.

"Shishishishi! Maybe so, it would be fun to find out, shishishishi!" I laughed gleefully. "There was one person who tried leaving before his Log reset, gegyagyagyagya!" Dorry laughed. "What happened to him? Shishishishi!" I asked, slapping my knee.

"How should I know? Gegyagyagyagya!" Dorry asked in return. I felt Vivi's anger before I looked at her, still laughing.

"Shishishishi!"

"Gegyagyagyagya!"

I noticed Carue wasn't laughing, but he was going to before he realized how irritated Vivi was. He started sweating in fear of Vivi's anger.

Usopp's POV

"' ** _Brave Warriors of the Sea_** '? What is that?"

"It's you guys. All I want is to be like the two of you someday!" I told Brogy. I was in awe of the Giant in front of me. "You want to be a Giant?"

"Hear that?" Nami asked, grinning from ear-to-ear. "That's not what I mean!" I yelled at them in annoyance. How do they all come to that conclusion? I think Gunner and Luffy are the only ones who don't come to that conclusion. "I want to be brave like you and the other Warriors of **Elbaf**!" I elaborated.

"Gababababababa! I see!" the Giant laughed happily.

"We know we're all going to cease to exist sometime, but we know it's better to die with honor than without it. As a Warrior of **Elbaf** , to die such a great death would be an everlasting treasure. That is what we seek in our Country" I know my eyes are sparkling in awe and excitement. "I've decided…"

"I'm going to learn from you guys. I'll call you master!" I told him, bowing on the ground.

Luffy's POV

An explosion occurred when Dorry drank the concoction. It was before I could try to stop him from doing so since I just realized what it was I was smelling earlier. I thought it was from the Volcano. "Dorry?!"

I jumped on Dorry's chest, looking at the injuries on his face. "It exploded in his stomach! The other Giant must've booby trapped it!" Vivi theorized. The idea that that was even a suggestion angered me. I jumped down from the Giant's chest, getting in Vivi's face to yell at her.

"Brogy would never do anything like that! They both honor the customs of their homeland!" I yelled at her. "Then who did it?" Vivi asked.

"Try Baroque Works! They're here, right now, on this Island" I told her angrily. "Luffy? Is that right?! Are you friends with these 'Baroque Works' people?" Dorry asked me.

"No, we're not. They're trying to destroy Vivi's Country" I told him. "I see, can you show me proof of this?" he asked coughing up blood. I searched through my pouch, taking out a book.

"Here, it has everything on Baroque Works in it" I told him when I enlarged the book so he could read it. He read the information about Baroque Works before nodding his head.

"I see, thank you young Pirate Captain" Dorry thanked before he fell backwards. His eyes rolled back into his head.

" ** _Freeze_** " " ** _Return_** " I ordered when the black book with silver scrawl was in the air. I stretched my arm to grab it once it became small again. I untied my pouch once it was back with me again, putting it inside. "How are you so sure it is Baroque Works?" Vivi asked me.

"My Crew wouldn't do that, and neither would a Giant of **Elbaf**. Neither of them are like that" I told her easily.

*Rumble* "Isn't that their signal?" Vivi asked.

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom* "Yeah, it is" I frowned, eye covered by my hat.

Dorry got up, worrying me when I saw and heard his labored breathing. "You need to rest Dorry! If you go, you'll surely die" Vivi told him. "At least let me heal your stomach before you go" I suggested. I know he won't take the offer, but it is worth asking.

"I will fight, I am Dorry…" he coughed up blood, making my frown deepen. "…I will fight for **Elbaf's** pride!" he continued. "I will die as a Warrior" he finished. He got up, his breathing still labored.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

Dorry struggled to get up, sweat rolling down his arms with the strain.

When he finally stood to his full height, he lifted the Sea King's skeleton out of the ground. "Luffy?!" Vivi yelled in fear before half of my body was trapped under the skull. "Hey?!" I exclaimed in annoyance, cheeks puffed out childishly.

"I will not run away, even with these injuries" Dorry told us. "I didn't have the God's protection, that is all this was" he finished as he walked away. "Someone has interfered with your duel!"

He stopped walking when I yelled that. "Any duel that has been hindered isn't a fair duel, right?!" I yelled at him.

"Silence! How can a mere Human know anything about the Warriors of **Elbaf's** customs?! You're a Human who couldn't have lived more than two decades" Dorry shouted. "Because I know Loki's great great great great grandmother, the Giant, Alida!***" I yelled.

"You should know nothing about the Giant, royal Alida" Dorry told me, walking away again. I continued punching the skeleton, annoyed with its weight on my back.

Time Skip: The Fight

When the fight started, I was still punching the skeleton. "Right after I meet a great Warrior, this happens!" I complained, punching the ground. "Just calm down" Vivi told me.

"Who in Baroque Works would dare interfere?! I will make them pay for this!" I yelled in anger.

"Luffy? Carue's missing" Vivi worried. I looked up and heard Usopp from the collection of Stands****. He was yelling my name repeatedly for whatever reason.

Usopp jumped out of the Jungle, running right into a rock not far from where I was stuck. He bounced off of it with a *boink* and landed on another, face first, with a thud this time. *Thud* Now he's face-first on the ground, that must've hurt. "Oww…"

"I have terrible news! A Dinosaur ate Nami!" he informed frantically when he ran over to us.

"She wasn't eaten by a Dinosaur" I told him blandly. "She was taken by Baroque Works" that got him to calm down a bit. "Eh?! But… Why capture Nami and not me?" he asked.

I was going to answer, but Vivi got to it before I could. I was getting even more irritated than before just from thinking about Nami being captured. "That alcohol might've been for us to" Vivi mentioned making Usopp curious.

"What about the alcohol?!"

Vivi explained what happened making Usopp as mad as I was earlier. "This is terrible!" Usopp exclaimed as I heard grunts coming from where the Giants were fighting. "There's no way they can settle a century of honorable battle like this" I agreed with him on this.

Blood erupted from behind the tree line, making me sad and angry. _"This is like a test from Elbaf, the God of War"_ I remembered Dorry telling us.

 _"_ _I didn't have the God's protection, that is all this was"_ Dorry mentioned after.

I grinded my teeth before hitting my head repeatedly on the ground. I was annoyed with myself for not being able to do anything. "Luffy? Calm down!" Vivi cautioned before I screamed.

"Who was it?! Who did this?!" I screamed so loud I know it could be heard from anywhere on the Island.

I struggled to get free when I heard that Brogy was in one of Mr. 3's artworks. "I hear you Luffy. I don't care who it is, I'm gonna make them pay!" Usopp declared but I saw that his legs were shaking.

"I'll go to Usopp!" Vivi volunteered. "Good! That'll be reassuring!" Usopp said, giving her a thumbs-up. "None of you will be going anywhere!" a familiar, irritating voice said. I looked up, seeing it was Mr. 5.

He threw an unconscious Carue on the ground a second after he made his appearance with Miss Valentine. I saw Vivi run over to the Super Spot-Billed Duck in fright and worry. "We don't need him anymore, so you can have him back"

"Carue!"

"Who are these guys?!"

"That's Miss Valentine and Mr. 5, they're Baroque Works' cronies from **Whiskey Peak** " I answered Usopp through gritted teeth. I was even more annoyed with them than before. "Why did you do this to him?! He did nothing to you!"

"You're right Princess, he didn't. We needed him to lure the two of you out, but this ugly Bird wouldn't squawk. We only consider the Straw Hat dangerous out of your group, but since he's already neatly trapped we don't need the Bird anymore" Mr. 5 explained. He was grinning like a maniac.

"Carue" Vivi worried. *Qu…ack* "What a pitiful Bird" Miss Valentine said. That angered Vivi. "Were you the ones who planted a Bomb to injure the Giant Dorry?" Usopp asked them in anger.

"Yeah, so?" Mr. 5 asked before asking Miss Valentine if he is on the list. "No, we should take care of him anyway since he looks like a friend of Monkey D. Luffy" Miss Valentine suggested. "So, it was you, I was right!" I said struggling to get out from under the skull again.`

"How about I just defeat you right now?!" Vivi yelled in fury when she stood up.

Mr. 5: "Oh? You are going to try and struggle, Miss Wednesday?"

Miss Valentine: "Do you think you stand a chance against Officer Agents like us?"

" ** _Peacock Slasher_**!"

"Me too! **_Special Attack: Exploding Star_**!"

The two yelled, running forward. The Star exploded but it didn't reach the duo. Miss Valentine ascended into the air with a puff of smoke. "Such a nice explosive blast!" Miss Valentine complimented.

" ** _Nose Fancy Cannon_**!" Usopp was charred by the man's attack.

"Such a pity! **_10,000 Kilogram Press_**!" Miss Valentine yelled. The attack hit Usopp, knocking him over. I looked over to see that Vivi was being held in the air by Mr. 5 who was holding her by her throat.

"We won't kill you just yet, there's no need to be so upset" Mr. 5 chuckled darkly.

"We were told to abduct you, those were Mr. 3's specific orders" he explained. "Mr. 3? The **Wax-Wax Fruit** man?! He's on the Island?!" Vivi asked in anger. I saw her hands tighten around Mr. 5's arm, the one that was holding her by the neck.

"You mean Galdino? The one who doesn't want people to know he's Mr. 3 but openly wears 3s all over his body?" I asked. Mr. 5 nodded in surprise. "Have you seen him before?" he asked me.

"Just in _Book of Baroque Works_ and _The Human: Galdino_ " I told them easily. _The Human: Galdino_ is a Violet purple book with golden scrawl and border. "So, you're the Captain of the Strawhat Pirates?" Mr. 5 asked.

"You already know that, don't you?! I'm pretty sure one of us told you that at **Whiskey Peak**!" I yelled at him in childish annoyance. "I don't remember that, just being punched by your annoying mug" he told me.

"That was my carbon copy, not me" I told him blankly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished this at 8:55 P.M. on September 23, 2017. I'll finish the rest of the Little Garden Arc on the next update.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 10:51 A.M. on October 8, 2018.**

 ***Quote by Julius Caesar on BrainyQuote.**

 ****This is the name of the being in the Colosseum that trains with Usopp. Gunner is level 1, the lowest difficulty in the 'Ranged Weapons' class.**

 *****Pronounced like Alvida but without the 'v'**

 ******I found that a forest is called a 'collection of stands'. I had 'from the woods' before but it's a Jungle, not the woods. There were other words I could've used but they seemed wrong for this. These words were: grove, copse, and clump.**

 **`He has so much muscle for a 17-year-old with skinny arms. So cool!**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	6. The Calvary Arrives

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. My mom mentioned going to Florida for Christmas on my way home from school today, and I asked if we could go to Pizza in the Hood again. She told me 'Girl. We could, but that doesn't mean we should'. The last time we were there I ate a whole Cheese Calzone that was about the length of a foot-long from Subway. That was her reason for saying it like that.**

 **His crew hasn't forgotten his advice they just have to think of something fast or it ends up seeming like they forget. Vivi hasn't forgotten he's the Global Leader she just never mentions it, thinks of it in everything he does though.**

 **The crew has decided to get answers from Luffy about it when he said he'd tell them. That is when they get Brook, the last of their crew. It ends up being during the War with Ace though. He mentions being the Global Leader more directly after that though. He can mention information and stuff like that openly because it's one of two things:**

 **1)Beings don't know and can't find information on the Global Leader, all information about the title is locked in a section of the library he has.**

 **Or**

 **2)They already know he's the Global Leader and unconsciously know not to say anything for fear of him using his knowledge against them.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2532 words previous, 2682 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Calvary Arrives

Luffy's POV

Miss Valentine twisted Vivi's arm, angering me even more than I already was, which means I was furious now. "Did you really think you could escape from Baroque Works" no and I don't want to.

"Especially when someone with a 30,000,000 ** _B_** Bounty ends up like that?" I kept hearing Miss Valentine ask.

I didn't even try to grab my Staff since I don't see a point in it. If I try, Mr. 5 might do something that will scare Vivi but won't affect me. That's something I can't risk.

"I'm pleased that I am given the opportunity to thank them for what happened in **Whiskey Peak**. You wannabe Pirates should've never stuck your noses in such delicate issues" Mr. 5 informed what he thought were unconscious people. I don't see why he would need to talk to people he thinks are unconscious.

"We already captured your Swordsman and the other girl" that angered me even more.

"You caught Zoro?" I asked, definitely angry. "Then you will get cut down by him"

I know Zoro will be just fine. Nami isn't strong enough to beat them. She is smart yes, but she doesn't have a weapon. "You still talkin' big, even after one of my **_Kicky Bombs_** hit you in the face?"

"Like you can hurt me with that, Mr. 5. I'll make you pay if you hurt my Crew" I told him, lifting my face from the ground with ease. It really didn't hurt so I feel bad for worrying Vivi. I spit on his shiny shoe, making him look down at it.

He kicked my face. *Boom* "Luffy!" Vivi yelled in worry.

He continued to kick my face to the point where I lost count of how many times he did. I could care less about that though. I kept hearing Vivi yell my name, and Usopp's and Carue's. Even if I tried it would be hard to get out from under the Sea King's skeleton.

I don't want to use my Staff either. Even if barely any people, who are Pirates and Civilians, in this World know about my status. I don't want to use it so often to get me out of trouble.

That would mean I'm not strong enough to do anything without my powers as a Global Leader; I can't protect my Crew with my own strength.

Zoro's POV

"Here they are!"

Nami and I were thrown to the ground like rag dolls. I was being a real idiot when I thought that wax figure was Nami. "How naïve" my head was stepped on by whoever this guy was who threw us.

"Being ridiculed by people of their caliber is so embarrassing. I'm furious with myself for it!"

How do you think I feel?! I should've known it was a trap, but I didn't. "You can't help that you're weak" that was a new guy with a weird hairdo.

"Just set the candles, quickly!" the new man told the one that was stepping on my head. "What is that?" Nami asked. I tried looking where she was before I remembered who that new guy is. He's Mr. 3 from Baroque Works!

Luffy gave me a book on him when I showed very little interest in the group. I only showed real interest in the Company because Luffy told me that we will meet them very soon. Even helped me find the books on these people when I wanted to know more about them.

"Nami! Mr. Bushido!"

I turned my head at the familiar voice to see Vivi. "Vivi! What happened?! Weren't you with Luffy?!" Nami asked frantically. "Yes, but…" she was interrupted by Mr. 5, who I just remembered the name of.

"If you're wondering about Strawhat, I took care of him myself!" he sounded so proud of himself. "It was easy to" that annoyed me more than anything. A boy with as much power/influence as Luffy wouldn't be taken out so easily.

"You did huh?" I smirked, knowing it wasn't really true. He wouldn't be my Captain if he was _that_ weak. I heard something like gears rotating and I knew what was happening. His **_Giant Candle_** something or whatever was starting. The wax move slowly covers its prey in wax, making them into Wax Figures.

We were put on the Cake-thing Mr. 3 fashioned, but that wasn't what annoyed me. The man's laugh is what annoyed me. "Welcome honored guests, to my **_Service Set_**!" Mr. 3 bowed when he was done cackling like a maniac.

I looked up at the rotating pumpkin, wondering if the figure will ever change.

"Is this how it feels like to be a candle on a cake?" I wondered out loud. "What's the spinning thing up there?" Nami asked.

"It's for Wax Vapor or something" I answered. "Huh?" I sighed at that, arms still crossed.

"Luffy showed me a book that he said I might need someday. Showed me a bunch of other books to. Said it would be a good way for me to pass the time as I worked out. There was a book on this guy, but I can't remember most of the useless stuff" I elaborated.

"And what stuff was 'useless' to you?!" Nami asked, angry with me. "Don't know, as I said I don't remember" I was now more annoyed than I was before.

I tried to see if I could cut the wax, finding that my Sword could only scratch it. "Man! This is hard" I complained when I heard the scraping noise. I held the blade to my face to examine the damage, if any.

"I can't put in my strength from this stance either" my brows furrowed in annoyance at how useless I've been so far. "Is that the Wax Vapor?!" Vivi asked in a panic. "Seems it's starting, soon we'll be like Wax Dolls"

Where are you Luffy?

"May you enjoy my ' ** _Candle Service_** '!" Mr. 3 said when he got our attention with his laughing. "This wax haze will eventually change you into Wax Figures! The perfect 'human models' that I could not achieve, even with my own skills! They will literally capture your spirit!"

I tried to find a way to escape without showing that I was trying to. I can't give up on getting out of this mess. I promised Luffy I would protect Vivi and Nami and, for the most part, Usopp.

 _"_ _Only if they really need it though"_ he had told me after that.

"Screw that!" Nami yelled at the Agent. "Why do we have to turn into your works of art?!" Nami yelled. I noticed a Giant that was on the back of the book Luffy gave to Nami when we were sailing on the river.

"Brogy! Quit sitting there and go on a rampage!" Nami yelled at the Giant. "Talk about a huge person" I said aloud.

"Anything you tell him is pointless!" Mr. 3 told Nami.

"He realized, just recently, that he shed proud and joyful tears of victory after killing a friend he fought with for over 100 years; without even realizing he suffered injuries beforehand" Mr. 3 laughed.

Now I'm really wondering where Luffy is. He wouldn't stand by and watch as despicable people like this tries to harm his Crew or friends, or others in general.

"There's no undoing what you've done now, idiot!" Mr. 3 yelled, laughing again. Now I'm furious.

"I knew about it" I saw the Giant clench his fist in the dirt when he spoke.

"When we first exchanged blows, I knew it. I knew he was hiding something" Brogy said. "If that is true, why didn't you cease your fighting? You're a liar!" Mr. 3 declared.

"A pipsqueak who doesn't know the first thing about duels, would never understand the meaning of those tears" Brogy told the man. He was angry, anyone could tell that much. "Are you saying I should shame a Warrior? One who hides the fact he's been weakened and tries to fight anyway?!" Brogy yelled.

"A Warrior who goes that far to fight, doesn't deserve anyone's pity!"

I do agree with what Brogy told the man. I wonder if Luffy will to.

"Now I know the reason behind it. Now that I know, I will finish this with my own hands!" this scared Mr. 3.

I was glad that the wax around his body broke. That means there is a way to escape this wax Mr. 3 made. How Brogy did it was something no Human could do though. He used his strength to break the wax. "It's the very least I can do for my very dear friend, Dorry!"

I admire his strength and resolve. When I saw what Mr. 5 was doing, I wanted to warn the Giant, but it was too late. Mr. 5 already flicked the Bomb at Brogy's face. "Brogy!" Vivi yelled in panic.

The Bombs kept coming, making me feel bad for not saying anything sooner. Brogy fell face-first on the ground with a loud *thud* and groan.

"Brogy!" Nami and Vivi both yelled in panic and worry.

Luffy's POV

"Usopp, Usopp?" I was trying to get his attention, and I hoped it was working. "Are you going to let them get away with this?" I asked. I know he wouldn't want that, so it was my best bet to get him to show any sign of being okay.

"No… I can't" he struggled to get out. I heard the moving of rocks and dirt next to my face. I looked up to see Carue. Seems he's not happy about this either. "You can't stand this… either, can you?" I asked the Bird.

 _'_ _No! I can't! They hurt Vivi!'_ I smiled at the answer he yelled. "Then let's make them pay for what they did" I smiled, lifting my head to look at him.

I won't do something that will do more harm than good to my charges though.

Nami's POV

"Brogy!" I yelled with Vivi. They did nothing wrong and they were injured. Where are you Luffy?!

" ** _Wax-Wax Arts_**! **_Handcuffs_**!" I heard the man call out in anger and annoyance. Crescents descended around Brogy's wrists before Mr. 3 continued to trap him. His hands were now completely covered in wax.

I looked away, not wanting to watch what will happen next, when Mr. 3 made four nails in the air. I heard the Giant scream in pain, but I still didn't look.

The man continued laughing when I heard a loud *thud*. "Accelerate, **_Candle Service_**!" I heard the pumpkin spin faster when the man said this.

Zoro's POV

I heard Nami coughing when the Wax Vapor came down quicker than before. "Make it look like you're in as much pain as possible!" like I'm going to listen to you. That is just what he wants so I intend to do the exact opposite.

"The expression of pain and agony are exactly what I look for in art" Mr. 3 explained with a smile. "You call this art, you freak?! You'll pay for doing that to Broggy! *Cough* You'll regret this! You understand" Nami yelled at the man.

After a while, Brogy started crying. And Mr. 3 noticed that.

"That struggle! That sorrow! That grief! That's what I am looking for" the man exclaimed happily. Not quite sure that's right. He seems more disappointed than in pain or agony. "What a marvelous work of art!" he yelled with enthusiasm.

"Oh no! My hands! I don't want to die this way! Can't we do something about this?!" Nami panicked. Vivi started to panic not long after. I looked at Brogy before Nami yelled at me.

"Do something Zoro!"

"Old man" I said, getting the Giant's attention. "You can still move, right? So can I" I told him. "Let's crush these guys together"

I unsheathed my Sword, intending to cut off my legs to free myself. "What are you going to do Zoro? You're not seriously thinking…" she was interrupted when I unsheathed my other Sword.

"Quit joking around!" Nami yelled at me again in another panic. "It's no joke, it's the only way out of here" was my only answer. "What are you gonna do?" I wondered since they won't do this.

"What are you talking about?! What would Luffy think of this?!" Vivi asked. I know Luffy won't approve, but he's not here to stop me, and he likely wouldn't anyway.

"We're going to die anyway, might as well die fighting. Luffy would agree with that" I told her, determined to go through with this. "No reason to die heroically for this scum"

"You're bluffing, there's no way you'll go through with this" Mr. 3 really doesn't know me then. "What a cheeky runt" Brogy chuckled. "I'm pathetic, seems I lost the will to even fight"

I smirked at this because he was right, I am cheeky. "I'll fight alongside you and that fighting spirit!" Brogy declared. "How will you even fight afterwards?!" Nami asked.

"No idea" I shrugged. I have no idea whatsoever on that. "I plan to win though" I was being cocky, and I really don't care.

"I-I'll fight to" I nodded at what Vivi said. Nami was surprised by the Princess's proclamation. "Ready runt?" Brogy asked. I nodded at this.

I went to cut my legs off hearing familiar yelling in the distance. I smiled at the yelling before I started moving my Swords to amputate my legs.

Luffy's POV

I was running far behind Luffy#2 and Usopp#2 and Carue#2. The original duo were hidden elsewhere in the Jungle. I was invisible and sound-proofed, so I don't need to hide.

"I'm gonna kick your butts!" Luffy#2 yelled as the trio flew past the Baroque Works Agents.

Luffy#2: "Let's do it! Usopp!"

Usopp#2: "Yeah!"

Luffy#2: "Bird!"

Carue#2 quaked his approval at that making me smile. "Luffy! Usopp!" Nami was happy to see us. Zoro looked to be annoyed though and I'm unsure if it makes sense or not. "Carue!" Vivi yelled in shock. She was glad to see her bird.

"We've taken on your frustration! Master Brogy!" Usopp#2 told the Giant. "Beat them up so much they lose their forms. Send them flying far away somewhere to!" Nami told the replicated group.

"We will, they ruined the Giant Captains' duel!" Luffy#2 agreed, cracking his knuckles. "So, you're the one with the highest Bounty in the East Blue? A Captain that can't be captured for any number of Berries if his Crew is harmed, you also have to be brought in alive" Mr. 3 mentioned.

It's more than just my Crew, but I won't say that. "How the Marines' standards have fallen!" Mr. 3 said. "Wow! What an odd hairstyle!" I rolled on the ground laughing at that. "Be quiet!" I laughed harder at that.

"It's the number three and on fire!" Luffy#2's face was funny. The reactions were even funnier though. I started laughing harder and rolling faster on the ground as I heard the conversation. "Break the pillar first Luffy! We're turning into Wax Figures"

That's sort of obvious Nami. You're trapped on a pillar, it would be any good Captain's priority to free their Crew. "Oh! You're in trouble?!" too bad I'm not, completely, that kind of Captain. "No problem here" Zoro said, making me frown.

"Your leg!" Nami observed in worry. I jumped onto the pillar, finding that blood was flowing down the thing. "Seems I went halfway through"

I frowned at the man's casual-like comment. I would not have stopped him, but that doesn't mean I like what he did. "How is that no problem?!" Nami yelled. I do agree with that.

" ** _Heal_** " I said when I took out my Staff. Zoro's wounds and my Staff's gem glowed white when I said this. "For now, Luffy, can you bust this pillar? I'll leave the rest to you" Zoro asked my replica.

"No problem!" my replica smirked. I went to the other side of the column to do what Zoro suggested. I can't let them see that I'm already breaking it. "Hurry up already! We're going to solidify!" Nami yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished rewriting this at 4:48 P.M. on October 8, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	7. Beating the Wax

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I can't remember what I was going to do with this so I am sorry if this makes little sense at the beginning. I am going to rewrite all of the chapters I wrote before, mainly so I can write down his weapons and powers and whatnot, and to refresh my brain on what happened before.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **3528 words previous, 3939 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Beating the Wax

Luffy's POV

"What are you doing Zoro?" I heard my Navigator ask. "If I'm going to be solidified, I prefer this pose" I snickered at this. "This isn't the time to be playing around!"

I only barely agree with the Princess, but not audibly. I have to pay attention to what I'm doing.

"Who said I was playing?" I pouted at that. "Can you at least do something about the blood?" Nami complained. My replica sighed before I saw him move over to where they were.

" ** _Clear_** " I ordered in place of my replica, the blood sizzled and evaporated. He doesn't have the original Staff, so I have to do those parts. They were shocked silent but didn't say anything once he returned to where he was either. I don't think I heard them say anything anyway.

I hit the head gem of my Staff on the back of the column, on the strongest part, seeing small cracks form. "Sometimes I think you were born without any common sense at all" I snickered at what Nami said. They were still talking but it was more about Zoro's idea to cut off his legs.

"Is that all the struggling you have, runt?" I heard Brogy ask. I'm guessing he's talking to Zoro. He's the only one who would struggle for a way out of this situation. "I'll let someone else do the fighting for right now"

It'll take too long to create enough cracks to break the wax, so I went over to Brogy instead. Creating small cracks in his cuffs are easier because they're thinner than the **_Service Set's_**. I'm sure I'll find a way to break the column a lot faster when my carbon copy starts fighting.

"You two take care of the others! I'll add 'Straw Hat' Luffy to my Wax Figure collection" I heard Galdino tell the duo. I sighed at this. Those two are going to fight. I want to fight soon too, but I want Miss Goldenweek taken care of first.

Usopp and Carue started baiting Mr. 3 making me laugh when the duo hid behind the tree line. They are just like the originals.

The show made me glad I activated the **Calm-Calm** and **Clear-Clear Fruit** a while back. I can't be heard, and I can't be seen either.

Usopp#2: "We got your back from here, Luffy!"

Luffy#2: "Did you say something?"

Their conversation and actions angered Galdino. "Got you now! **_Candle Lock_**!" Galdino yelled as I made cracks in the wax. He caught my replica's feet in a Candlestick.

"Luffy!"

"He's already caught?!"

"Idiot!"

I frowned at my trapped charges thoughts. How can they think I would be caught that easily? I was happy they were worried about me, but I don't see why they should be.

My replica dodged the second **_Candle Lock_** as I made strategic cracks in the Cake's foundation. Once someone hits it, at some point in the future, it will collapse at a rapid pace. I had already finished the cracks in Brogy's cuffs, so it will be easier for him to get out if he wanted to.

"Sorry to bother you Brogy!" my replica seems to want to use one of the horns on Brogy's Horned Helmet as a catapult. He wrapped his arm many times around the single horn, making Brogy dizzy. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …"

" ** _Mallet_**!" my replica yelled, breaking the column the semi-pumpkin was on. "Why are my charges excited about him speeding up their time 'till they become Wax Figures?" I wondered out loud. Knocking the pumpkin closer will hasten their soon-solid state. I realized they didn't know that till it was too late.

My replica was happy the 'Mallet' broke off his legs, making me sigh in annoyance. I'm glad I don't act completely like an idiot about everything. "I'm glad you guys are okay? That was dangerous!" my replica said, angering my trapped charges.

"Then why did you do it?!" the trio yelled in anger. "Thought it would help"

Now I'm on the second level. The wax wasn't affecting me for some reason, don't really know why. "You guys told me to break the pillar, were you lying about that?" am I really that oblivious?

"Is it seriously a good idea to leave our care to Luffy, Mr. Bushido?!" I felt bad for Vivi when she asked that. "It's the only choice we have here, besides" Zoro started. "He's very strong, even if his fighting style is weird" he finished. I think I was just complimented.

Nami seems to have finally realized the extent of what my carbon copy just did.

"With the candles closer, your hardening has sped up!" Mr. 3 exclaimed in hysterics. He is weird on all kinds of levels.

"So, I made it worse then?" my replica asked as I continued cracking the Cake.

Vivi: "Just destroy the set Luffy!"

Luffy#2: "Alright!"

I was already doing that though. " ** _Wax-Wax Arts_**! **_Harpoon_**!" Galdino called, whipping the wax he made at my replica. My replica dodged it easily so Usopp didn't need to interfere. He instead made himself an easy target for Mr. 5.

His **_Exploding Star_** was swallowed by Mr. 5 and detonated in the man's stomach. Considering his Devil Fruit is the **Bomb-Bomb Fruit** , it didn't do much damage, like at all. "You don't use very good gunpowder"

What Mr. 5 said is very true. I clung to the pumpkin making more cracks in its sides. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …"

" ** _Candle Wall_**!"

" ** _Bazooka_**!"

My replica tried to do something to the **_Service Set_** , but it wasn't very useful with **_Candle Wall_** in front of him. " ** _Candle Lock_**!" I smiled as Luffy#2 used the **_Candle Lock_** , on his right hand, against Galdino this time. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …"

" ** _Candle Wall_**!"

" ** _Mallet_**!"

Both wax structures cracked allowing my replica to punch him. A plume of smoke and dirt ascended when the man impacted with a tree or the dirt near the tree line.

At the moment, I was standing in the direct center at the top of the **_Giant Candle Service Set_**. I couldn't feel it moving due to the fact I was in the middle of the thing.

" ** _Disintegrate_** " I ordered when my Staff's gem glowed Scarlet red, as well as whatever candle was in front of me. Time seemed to slow down as it glowed before shattering. I continued doing this two more times, before jumping off the thing.

Upon seeing my replica caught in a trap, I slapped my forehead annoyed. I figured I would get trapped but the endless loop is ridiculous. Do I really act like this? No wonder Nami calls most of the shots while I mess around with the others.

Looking to my right, I saw that the other replicas were being blocked by Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. That must be scary for the duo.

Seeing the explosion, I felt compelled to protect them, but I know I can't interfere. If I interfere Usopp won't learn anything, won't accomplish anything by himself. He can handle those two just fine by himself.

My replica on the other hand, won't be able to do anything against Miss Goldenweek's traps.

The pair of Agents ran after the two carbon copies. I saw their originals follow them through the forest. Vivi finally realized it was Miss Goldenweek's fault my replica was acting like that.

I was honestly annoyed, but I wanted to wait 'till Usopp does something to stop Miss Goldenweek. I don't want to free them and find that Usopp isn't okay. " ** _Colors Trap: Betrayal Black_** " Miss Golden Week said as she ate her rice crackers.

"What does she mean?! Someone explain!" Nami freaked.

"Miss Goldenweek is a 'realist painter' who can make emotions into colors to control others!" Vivi explained. Why does she have to use ' ** _Betrayal Black_** ' on my carbon copy though?! I would never betray someone of my own free will. "That simpleminded idiot is easy enough to manipulate!"

I scoffed at what Zoro said. I may want to hang out with my Crew and let Nami, a Navigator, be in charge, but I don't manipulate easy. "Whatever you do! Do _not_ save us, do _not_ step off the black paint!" Vivi yelled.

As soon as he was free, he was delirious. In the next second, he was laughing on the ground. He couldn't stop laughing because of **_Laughter Yellow_**.

Usopp and Carue and the other two ran by. "Did you just come here to play?!" Zoro yelled at them. They kept going back and forth before they ran into my carbon copy. It smudged the yellow paint, returning him to normal.

"Did I wind up doing something again?"

"Knock it off, Miss Goldenweek!" my replica yelled at the girl when he turned to her. "Wasn't **_Laughter Yellow_** fun?" the girl asked, agitating my carbon copy. "Shut up! Frutex!"

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …"

" ** _Colors Trap: Bullfight Red_**!"

" ** _Bazooka_**!"

He tried to break the pumpkin with **_Gum-Gum Bazooka_** , but he was only allowed the hit the red paint on the ground. This is annoying me now. Three more tries and I am done with her toying around with my carbon copy. It was funny to watch some of the time but not now, not when my charges are at risk.

" ** _Sadness Blue_** … **_Colors Trap: Tranquil Green_**!"

He was sipping Tea with her now. Okay, now I'm done. I do not drink Tea often, only with guests or those I tolerate do I drink Tea. Robin, Brook, Sanji, and Chopper are the only ones in my future and/or present Crew that drink Tea.

" ** _Release_** " I ordered seeing my charges and Staff's gem glow. The wax broke off of them as I deactivated the **Clear-Clear** and **Calm-Calm Fruit**. " ** _Freeze_** " I ordered again, this time Miss Goldenweek glowed a Sky blue. Using my Staff was the only way I could think of where I wouldn't get hit with one of her annoying colors.

"Just hit the **_Service Set_** Zoro, it should break wherever you hit it" I told him. The trio jumped off of the **_Service Set_** before Zoro hit the annoying structure. The thing crumbled to pieces with barely any force used.

"You should head back to the ship, Sanji's probably worried sick about you two" I told Nami and Vivi. "We're not leaving" Nami was adamant about it, but I was persistent. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer Nami. You aren't wearing enough clothes for this Jungle" I told her. "Why does that matter?" I sighed, annoyed at Vivi's question.

"I'm pretty sure I explained this, there are poisonous plants here" I told her. "Fine" Nami agreed. "Protect Vivi, Zoro" I told the Swordsman as Nami walked past me. He nodded his compliance. Usopp arrived not even a second later. I was glad he and Carue were still alive.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

"Yo!" I greeted as if they were the originals, smiling before I saw Mr. 5. The man's **_Breeze Breath Bombs_** hit the two remaining copies, making them go poof. "What the perdition?" the man was shocked and so were the others.

"Did you really think I could only make copies of myself? That's small-time stuff" I said simply, glaring at the man. "Where are they, Luffy?" the man asked. I just growled at him. Why would I tell him where they are?

"No clue, maybe they were chasing you as you chased their replicas" I shrugged, glaring heatedly at the duo.

A tree fell before I heard someone shout something. "How did they get free of the wax? What happened to my **_Service Set_**?!" Mr. 3 yelled, grabbing my attention. "Zoro and I broke it"

"How? You were under Miss Goldenweek's control!" that annoyed me.

"It was my replica that was under her control. I told you, I'm a Replica-Replica Man" I told Galdino. "You're going to feel a lot of despair very soon" the man promised, using one of his best/worst moves. " ** _Candle_** …"

" ** _Champion_**!" he called, pounding his chest when the move was completed. He turned into a giant wrestler… or something. "Really? That thing?" I asked. It got Mr. 5 to speak of something that didn't involve him.

"It's said he took down a 42 million Berry Bounty with this move" Mr. 5 informed, but he wasn't specifically telling me about it. I had unfrozen Miss Goldenweek when I teleported her near where Mr. 3 was currently standing.

"Now, Miss Goldenweek. Paint my exoskeleton with your lovely colors" I wish I kept her frozen now, but this makes it fun.

"I am invincible when I'm in this state. My wax is as hard as steel, but it feels…" I don't need to listen to this description. "My current form… has no flaws!" that's a lie.

"Not true" I smirked before I thought of ways to destroy the wax. The only way I can think of right now, is to melt it. " ** _Gum-Gum_**!"

" ** _Pistol_**!" I yelled, stretching my arm forward. "Coat of Paint! Complete!" it took too long to reach him. His armor was hard. " ** _Champ Fight_**! **_Harvest Field_**!" Galdino yelled when I got my arm back. He was charging at me, but I jumped to avoid his attacks. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I jumped over him, still in the air.

" ** _Stamp_**!" I called, stretching my leg towards him. The attack was useless though. I landed on the ground, glad that I have good balance. If I didn't, I would've fallen due to pieces of, still hard, candle wax that was on the ground. "Usopp!" I yelled, getting his attention.

"Do you think you can do something with that wax?!" I asked, dodging Galdino's punches. "I can do it!" he told me. "Tell me when you're ready!" I smiled.

I dodged the Agent's punches and whatnot easily before hearing an explosion. It must be Mr. 5. Usopp can survive whatever the man does so I am confident it won't be a problem.

"Usopp!" I yelled not completely able to turn around. Even though I am confident Usopp will succeed, I don't like the idea of either of my charges* getting hurt. I'm actually surprised none of the Agents have gone after Vivi yet, she is still here with Zoro.

I jumped back, avoiding the punch that shook and rattled the ground. *Click* I looked at Zoro without turning to him when I heard that sound. "Don't Zoro, Usopp can finish this. I won't let him die either" I told the Swordsman with a smile as I continued jumping back to avoid the punches.

There's not much I can do against Mr. 3 without using my Staff. I won't use it if I know I can win the battle with enough time to spare before something bad happens. I had already freed Vivi, Zoro, and Nami so the only thing left that's a danger is Mr. 3. So long as Usopp succeeds, the danger will lessen.

"Run Carue! Get as much wax as you can!" I heard Usopp yell. He's okay, well okay enough to brave getting hurt again.**

I continued hearing gunshots and cursing as well as squawking and groaning. Seems they're having trouble. They can do it though. I know they are feeling that they're still doing what they can in spite of the fear they most certainly are feeling. That is true bravery***. Now if only Usopp would keep doing that.

"Give it up!" Mr. 3 repeatedly shouted, making me frown. "Why did you destroy my beautiful works of art?!" Mr. 3 complained making me sigh in annoyance.

"Your 'works of art' were my Crew. If I left them like that what kind of Captain, or person, would that make me?" I asked as I dodged him. "It's ready Luffy!" Usopp called before I heard Carue. _'Light the rope!'_

Left right, left right, left right, up. "You will never harm my Crew, ever" I glared when I was up in the air, stretching my arm back. I grabbed his '3' hairstyle, dragging him towards the rope.

This rope had a copious amount of amber liquid on it. "It's a special rope…! Covered in oil"

"Watch out Zoro! Vivi!" I called when I got closer to the rope. I don't want them getting burned by the fire. I watched as Zoro grabbed Vivi's hand, pulling her away from the scattered pieces of wax.

"Things will get a bit hot, just try to endure it" Usopp whispered to himself, though it was most likely to me. I can stand the heat, got a lot of that in the past.

When the fire hit the oil I hoped, even with how big the fire and explosion was, that everyone was okay. Anyone dying or injured due to my actions is not something I can completely deal with.

"That's big! I hope everyone is okay" I panicked. "We're fine Luffy" that was Zoro's voice. It was coming from my right. I smiled when I saw that Zoro and Vivi were okay. Vivi's shirt was tinged black in places, but I could see that she was relatively okay.

I turned to Usopp when I jumped off the melting **_Wax Champion_**. I hope he wasn't burnt in the fire or crushed by Miss Valentine. "Curse you Straw Hat! How dare you ruin more of my Wax Masterpieces!" Mr. 3 cursed at me.

All I did was look at him before he started running away. I had to check on Usopp and Carue before going after him though.

I saw Carue running away from falling globs of hot wax. " ** _Protect_**!" I ordered, seeing Carue and my Staff's gem glow white. Seeing what was happening with Usopp and Miss Valentine, I wanted to do something.

" ** _Special Attack: 10,000 Kilogram Guillotine_**!" I really wanted to do something then. I wanted to see if the other two would do anything first. I was right to think they would because Vivi attacked the Agent, stopping her own attack. "That was a big fire, Usopp" Vivi told the Sharpshooter.

"Be glad it at least melted the **_Champion_** and Brogy's wax"

That is very true. "I won't let this mission be a failure!" Mr. 5 declared. I decided to let Usopp finish his battle with the man. " ** _Special Attack: Gunpowder Star_** " Usopp said as he aimed his Slingshot at the Agent. He tricked him into thinking it was an **_Explosive Star_** when it was really a **_Tabasco Star_**.

The man blew fire stories tall before grabbing Usopp for a **_Full-Body Explosion_**. I worried for the man before I heard Zoro. " ** _Flaming Onigiri_**!"

Now that… is cool. Due to the flames, Zoro was able to use them to create a new move. I left knowing Brogy and Dorry were still alive. I want to catch up to Mr. 3. I can't neglect him, now can I? "Let's find him, Carue!" I smiled before I heard the Bird agree with enthusiasm.

We ran at a breakneck speed due to the fact I can smell where he is, hear him to. I returned to slightly _normal_ hearing when I saw a bunch of Wax Figures. "Welcome! We're so excited you came to visit my **_Wax-Wax Manor_**!"

I remember this. It was another move that helped capture Pirates. "Can you tell which one is the real me?" Galdino asked. _'Where is he? I can't tell'_ Carue was baffled, but I wasn't.

"It seems you picked a fight with the wrong people. We're the most intelligent team in all of Baroque Works!" the man boasted. Yeah, keep talking, that's definitely intelligent. "A buffoon like you could never hope to catch us on instincts alone" talk once, then you'd be smart.

When I concentrated on his voice it was easy to find four spots where he might be hiding. The tree branch, far left side of the group, far right side in the back, and… in front of a tree right in front of me.

"I will stab you in the heart from behind"

He does know there aren't any Wax Figures behind me, right? If I turned around that would indicate that I was leaving, and I'm not going to until he's defeated. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" stretching my leg, quite far, behind me.

" ** _Stamp_**!" I yelled, pulling it forward again. I got him right in the face, kicking him into the tree he was in front of. "How did… you know…?" he asked as I pulled my leg back. He fell backwards before I answered his almost unconscious form.

"I have abnormally enhanced hearing," I smiled. "Plus, you should really stop trying to taunt people when you use it. I took a guess from four places where I thought your voice was coming from" I told the man. I heard Carue squawk in anger before I saw him charge at Miss Goldenweek.

She screamed in terror when the Duck attacked her.

Time Lapse: While Ago at Ship

Sanji's POV

"Something must have happened. I've been waiting here for hours"

No one is here and it's been a long while since I returned that they all left. "There's no time to get ready to cook a prehistoric lizard!" I jumped onto the back of a Sabertooth when I realized this.

"Nami! Vivi! Say something!" I called getting a ride from the prehistoric cat. It's been a while of calling their names when I saw something in the distance.

When we got closer I saw it was a white, structure that looked melted. I got off of the cat to investigate the curious thing. It was definitely made of wax.

Time Skip: Present

Grabbing out a single Tea cup and saucer, I poured the Tea I made. I haven't had Tea in a while, especially with Tea Sets as beautiful as this.

Picking up the Tea cup I took in the wonderful aroma. I sipped the Tea when I finished. "Afternoon Tea is delightful, especially when it is Earl Grey" I smiled blissfully at the taste. I should probably ask Luffy if he has any fancy Tea Sets.

Nami told me Luffy was from the Goa Kingdom. That City is the most prosperous in the East Blue and always gets high marks from the World Nobles for cleanliness and nobility. As soon as I thought this though I jumped up. I was surprised I didn't spill any Tea when I did.

"I have no time to waste drinking Tea so fancy-like! I have to find Nami and Vivi!" I exclaimed, worried for the beautiful girls.

Vivi can fight sure, but Luffy told us to protect her. Nami can also fight but is quite cowardly when she sees people she doesn't stand a chance against. "What is such a relaxing place like this doing in the Jungle anyway?" I wondered, examining the inside.

I opened the door, but didn't step outside. A Den-Den Mushi went off making me curious. Turning around, I saw a whicker basket shaking.

Walking over, I opened the thing. I was confused to see such a thing here. I placed the Den-Den Mushi on the table when I took it out of the basket. Grabbing the speaker, I sat down on the couch when I answered it.

"You've called a restaurant, want to schedule a reservation?"

I should have figured someone made this on the fly. "You're a little late with your report, aren't you?" the man asked. "Report? And who might I be talking to?" I asked the man, wanting to gleam some information from him.

"It's me, Mr. 0" that name sounds familiar. I remembered what some Baroque Works Agents were talking about then.

I glared at the Snail when I remembered their boss was called Mr. 0. Remembered that Luffy called him Crocodile, a Warlord.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:04 P.M. on December 30, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 9:16 P.M. on October 8, 2018.**

 ***I am saying this in case I didn't add it before. He considers everyone in the world as his charges due to his position as Global Leader. Carue and Vivi especially in this Arc.**

 ****At about 12:13 of episode 76 the method she was using on Usopp is a lot like a medieval execution method: Crushing. Crushing, I think, is where immense weight is added onto a person's body with the intent to kill.**

 *****I was going to include what Ikto told Matthew in episode 8 of 'Alderamin on the Sky' here but it didn't work too well for it. I added a cliffnotes version instead.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	8. Dorry's Return

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I do not know if I will finish** ** _Global Leader 2_** **by November 22. I will try to update five chapters a week and see how many episodes I have left till the next Arc. If there aren't that many I will try to update whenever I can once I finish with the two stories I have to publish and update.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2237 words previous, 2484 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dorry's Return

Luffy's POV

When I returned to where the others were, I ran to the group in excitement. "That's so cool!" I smiled happily. There was a rainbow behind Brogy. He was crying so much he created a rainbow! It was cool.

"Even the way he cries is big" Vivi spoke. I had my hands over my ears. They can't take much more of this, but I can't just stop him from crying. "It's basically a waterfall" Zoro observed. "I get it master Brogy, I understand how you feel!" Usopp was crying as well.

"Are you okay now Dorry?" I yelled over the crying. It got everyone's attention. "I'm fine… young friend, just need to catch my breath"

"How are you…?" Brogy asked the Giant in shock. "I guess I blacked out" the Giant answered the other.

Sanji's POV

"Mr. 0?"

I glared slightly at the Snail. Vivi said this was the man Baroque Works called boss and Luffy called him Crocodile, one of the seven Warlords. He also told us that if we ever go against him to use water, mentioned that that was the man's only weakness.

"It's been many days since I issued you those orders, Mr. 3. What is taking so long?"

So, this is Mr. 3's Transponder Snail? Looking at the thing I finally noticed the man's codename on the side of it. That makes sense. I think I understand this now though.

This is an enemy base and Mr. 3 was sent here for Vivi's life. This wasn't the time to be hunting! I hope they're all okay. Well, I guess Luffy and Zoro can take care of themselves. I can't picture the young man letting his Crew be harmed either.

"What's with the silent treatment? Have you eliminated Princess Vivi and that blasted Monkey D. Luffy and his Crew?" he seems to really hate Luffy.

"Yes, I got rid of everyone who found out about your secret" I smiled, pretending to be Mr. 3. I have no idea what the man looks, acts, or talks like though so I have no idea if it was believable. I guess I do have to read Luffy's book on Baroque Works. "There's no reason to go after them anymore" I wonder if he'll see through that.

"Well done, the Unluckies are headed your way now. They are going to confirm that you have completed your mission and deliver a package to you"

"Package?" I wondered out loud. 'Unluckies' confused me, but I figured that would tip him off if I didn't know about them. "It's an Eternal Pose that points to Alabasta Kingdom. You, as well as Miss Goldenweek, will come to **Alabasta**. The time has come"

What time? Does he mean the Civil War that Luffy and Vivi were talking about? "The most important operation we have is about to begin. More details will reach you when you arrive in **Alabasta**. Await my orders"

Well, it seems I got the Baroque Works' Agents in trouble. Good. I turned to the windows to see the Unluckies, what I think are them anyway. The Vulture turned its Guns to me and the Otter turned its seashell into blades. "What is it?" Crocodile asked.

"Nothing" I answered simply, dodging the bullets the Vulture rapid fired at me. The Vulture stopped but the Otter charged as soon as he did. I dodged the Otter just in time. "Tryin' to kill me, ya damn Otter?! Bring it!"

I spun, kicking the back of his head with great force. He left an imprint of himself and his bumps on the wall when he hit it.

"I told you to stop that!" placing my hand on the ground, grabbing the Vulture's head with my feet when he ruffled his wings. "You oversized chicken!" pushing off I spun to the right. I only cracked his neck with enough force into the kick and spin to knock him unconscious.

Everyone on the Crew has had a lesson in Luffy's Colosseum-thing. Go all out, do not kill. It's easier to kill someone than it is to keep them alive when you go all out. If you can do that though, you're strong and compassionate and, in some cultures, honorable.

"What happened?" I sighed before going over to answer the man. "Just some **Little Garden** carnivores, nothing to worry about" I lied. "I see, come straight here when you've received the package. That is all" *Dial Tone*

"What were these guys again?" I wondered, walking over to the unconscious bodies. Seeing, what looks like, an Eternal Pose, I remembered what they were called. They're the Unluckies.

I picked the pose up, looking at the inscription. I saw that **Alabasta** was etched at the top of it. That's where we're going after stopping at **Drum Island**.

Luffy's POV

"It was most likely because of the weapons" Dorry explained. "Weapons dull after years and years of use" I smiled. "That's right! Weapons can't keep up with Giants fighting to the death for a whole century!" the Sharpshooter realized.

Brogy hugged Dorry tightly, which the latter complained about. "Don't hold on to me so tight, Brogy! I'm still greatly wounded"

"I'm so happy you're alive my friend!" Brogy cried.

I wonder if Nami got to the ship okay. Will Sanji still be there? Or was he too worried about Nami and Vivi to stay at the ship? "What a glorious day! Thank you, God of **Elbaf**!" Brogy exclaimed.

"Did chopping me down really make you that happy?" Dorry asked. I could tell he was joking though. "That ain't what I'm saying!" the Giant exclaimed, making me smile.

For a few seconds they were playing about. They stood when they challenged each other to another brawl.

Dorry: "You want to go!"

Brogy: "Of course! I am gonna wipe the floor with ya!"

Scene Change: Dorry's Camp

Dorry: "Gegyagyagyagya! We completely forgot about the Bounties we carry!"

Vivi: "I was the reason they came here in the first place"

That's just stupid, Vivi. They don't want anyone knowing what's about to happen so it's not all just her. The fact that Crocodile knows who I am, and knows my reason for going to **Alabasta** , doesn't help the situation either. He would've attacked us anyway. "None of this is your fault Vivi. I wanted to go up against Crocodile anyway"

"Want a rice cracker?" I asked, holding one out for her. "Where did you get those?" the girl asked.

"My Pouch" I answered, gesturing to it. "No one blames you Vivi" I smiled when I turned to the others. "Let's eat!" I cheered happily. "Yup!" Usopp and Carue agreed.

"Still, waiting a year for the Log to set is serious" Zoro said making me frown. "What are you talking about Zoro? My Log is already set with this Island, we can leave whenever"

"WHAT?!"

Did they forget that I told them that already? Maybe I'm the one who forgot to tell them. Oh well, it's out of the way for sure now. We have to make one more stop before **Alabasta** though.

Brogy: "You saved us, we would like to thank you somehow"

"Vivi! Bums! Where's Nami?!" Sanji yelled. "Yo Sanji! I sent Nami to the ship, she didn't have time to put on pants because she never intended to leave the ship" I told him easily.

Vivi was with me the whole time, and there are no tears in her clothes, if she wasn't with me she was on the shoulders of Mr. 5. Nami is the only person besides me, who was wearing shorts. I was careful but with how she gets when it comes to 'scary' things, I'm guessing she wasn't.

"Thank goodness Vivi is at least okay! Are you Mr. 3?!" Sanji asked the Giants. "You know Mr. 3?" Vivi asked. Sanji sat down on a log before he answered her.

"I just got done talking to Crocodile so yeah, I know him" he answered, puffing out smoke. That must've been interesting. "I found a weird hideout in the Jungle. He seemed to think I was Mr. 3 so I told him I eliminated everyone. He didn't seem to like you at all Luffy"

"Does that mean he thinks we're dead?" Vivi asked in shock. I would think that's the case, but Crocodile isn't so dead-ended. He must have a plan or something. "I think we should get going now, we have someone to pick up" I smiled, confusing them.

"It's just a small stop Vivi, we'll get there in time, I promise" I told her. "Who are we picking up?" she asked, looking worried. "Just a new crewmember, a useful one to if we all plan to make it to **Alabasta** "

"So, we don't need this then?" Sanji asked, holding up an Eternal Pose. "We can keep it Sanji. We're going to a Nameless Island, but there are two Islands between **Alabasta** and **Drum**. If we want to shave about a week off of the trip, we're going to need it" they were all looking at me funny.

"Shall we go, Luffy?" Vivi asked. I nodded before I hit the bottom of my Staff on the ground. " ** _Ship_** " I asked, seeing a clear portal with the ship on the other side. I heard Sanji and Zoro mention a hunting contest before we said goodbye to the Giants.

Brogy: "It's too bad you can't stay a bit longer, we won't stop you though"

Dorry: "I hope your homeland is safe"

Vivi: "Thank you, I hope so to" Vivi smiled.

"See ya later, don't die anymore! Stay safe and don't trust the words of strangers" I smiled, as I waved bye to them. We all went through the portal, except Sanji and Zoro since they wanted to bring back their kill.

After a few minutes of walking through the dark tunnel, we came to the end where we could see the Going Merry in the river. I would never be able to find my way back to the ship by myself. I have little to no sense of direction.

Scene Change: Going Merry

"Hello!" Nami waved to us from the ship. We greeted her as well before we got on. When Zoro and Sanji arrived, they immediately started arguing about whose kill was bigger.

"See?! Mine's far bigger than yours is, EroCook!"

"Look closer, Marimo! My lizard is bigger!"

"Are you blind?! My Rhino is way bigger!"

"That's a Triceratops, or a Styracosaurus, not a Rhino. And is this really something to fight about, guys?" I asked confused.

Competition is good between friends and crewmates, but this seems a little more than unhealthy. Don't people who have romantic tension between them fight a lot? Couples and those that like each other seem to fight a lot.

"Cut up what we need so we can set Sail!" Nami told us. I had the Eternal Pose inside my Pouch, so Nami doesn't know about it. The duo was still on the 'challenge' subject, but when Nami yelled at them it broke it up. We lowered the Sail and Zoro hoisted the Anchor.

I made sure that the Log Pose was connected to the ship, therefore the Navigation Table. I went upstairs to see the Map was black and white. It showed all the Islands and the ones that the Pose was locking on to was blinking Crimson red.

"The Giants said that going straight will lead us to the western end of the Island" Vivi told Nami. Since my Log Pose is rooted into the ship, Nami will have to stay with it the whole time.

"At least we have Meat, I'd lose all the time if I was starving" I smiled. I was on the Figurehead, as usual, as we sailed to the western end of the Island. Seeing Brogy and Dorry, I knew what they were doing.

Brogy: "There is a great obstacle ahead"

Dorry: "It has kept many ships from reaching the next Island"

Everyone was shocked and confused by what the Giants were trying to say. "You protected our pride" this is probably what they wanted to do as payment for that.

Brogy: "So no matter what kind of enemy might be out there…"

Dorry: "We will not let them destroy yours, our friends!"

Brogy: "No matter what happens, continue going straight ahead!"

"Of course!" I agreed loudly. I have faith in the Giants of **Elbaf**. They are strong, stubborn and loyal Warriors. "What do you get?" Usopp asked.

"I would get into position, or hang on" I smiled, flipping backwards off the Figurehead.

Brogy: "We'll meet again…"

Dorry: "Someday without fail, our friends"

I smiled at the rising water ahead of us. "Look!" Nami called before I saw the Island-Eater. "This is why I said to hang on or get into position, this is going to be fun!" I smiled widely.

Everyone screamed as the Island-Eater surfaced. I was more interested in the power that gave Dorry's Sword a Cobalt blue aura and Brogy's Axe a Rose red aura. "Turn the Rudder! Hurry!" Nami yelled at Usopp. He, loyal to the Giants, didn't do what she told him to.

"C-Can't. Straight ahead! R-Right, Luffy?!" he asked in fear/determination. "Of course!" I smiled happily.

"We're going to get eaten Luffy! This is serious!" Nami yelled at me. "This is not like the time we entered Laboon, Luffy!"

"I'll give you the last rice cracker if you trust in the Giants Nami" I said calmly from on top of the Figurehead again. I only got off before because I wanted to get the rest of the rice crackers from the Kitchen.

I threw the last rice cracker to her over my shoulder. I wasn't even looking, but I know she caught it. I looked over my shoulder to see Zoro open the Kitchen door for Carue. The frightened Bird ran right in.

Zoro: "Just give it up Nami"

I smiled at that. At least he knows it's a losing battle. If I'm determined to do something, no one and nothing will stop me, except maybe my idiocy or obliviousness. "I hope we can trust the Giants, Luffy!"

"I wouldn't be saying so if I wasn't sure!" I smiled when I turned my head to look at the blonde. "This is crazy!" well Vivi's in hysterics. "Too late now!" Nami cried when we entered the Island-Eaters mouth.

After a minute or two, Usopp stopped yelling 'straight ahead!', but only because Nami yelled at him. "We're going to be fine everyone, trust me" I told them. Not long after I said that did a bright white, Candy red, and Lapis blue light pierce the Fish. It shocked everyone.

I think it's called ' ** _Hakoku Sovereignty_** ', the strongest Spear in **Elbaf**. I never thought I would get to see it again though. I smiled at the ocean and sun due to the Spear opening a hole inside the Fish.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I decided to cut this in half so the next chapter will actually involve the whole trip to Drum Island.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 4:00 P.M. on October 9, 2018.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see on October 26, 2018**


	9. Nami's Dying and Bliking

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.** I do intend to continue updating two more chapters, but it won't be for a while. I have an Art History 333 field trip and I won't be back home until, maybe, 9 something at night. I also have at least one chapter to write and edit for another story that I have to update tomorrow. I'll likely finish updating these chapters sometime over the weekend. I am so sorry about this.

 **3522 words previous, 4541 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Nami's Dying and Bliking

Luffy's POV

"Woohoo! We're flying!" raising my arms in excitement. I would never get this chance if I stayed in the Noble-half of being the Global Leader. "Don't look back! Forward is the way to go!" I smiled happily.

The ship bounced as we hit the sea and I could still hear Usopp's happy cries and tears of joy as we did.

"I will go to **Elbaf** , the Village of Warriors, someday guys!" Usopp declared. The declaration made me smile. He'd learn a lot from them, but I think he would learn a lot more from the **Boin Archipelago**.

I know none of us are strong enough to enter the **_New World_** as we are. I'll have to find a way to give them a reason to become stronger, and the resources to do so. The problem is, how can I get them there if I don't know what will happen on **Sabaody**?

I was dancing with Usopp as we sang a song about **Elbaf** and the Giants terribly. I felt my neck burning making me stop, but that was a terrible idea. We both ended up falling over the railing. Usopp and I grabbed the railing at the same time, so we wouldn't fall in the water. I saw Nami sitting on the ground, leaning on the Main Mast.

"Could you watch the Log Pose for me, Vivi?" Nami asked. She was exhausted due to the disease she caught on the Island. It's perilous and so is the trip to get her better. "Assuming we make it to **Alabasta** safely, you can finally go home"

"I will return to **Alabasta** alive, Nami!" she sounded really determined to do so. It makes sense as it is her home. "Nami, you should lay down in bed" I told the girl when I walked up to her.

I helped Nami up when Sanji came down the steps. I kept my arm around her waist as I helped her to her room. She was getting worse. I put her in bed, placing a wet towel on her forehead.

"Rest Nami. We'll be at **Nameless Island** soon" I hope. I hate seeing people hurting, especially those I think of as family.

I walked outside, hearing Zoro training with his weights on the Poop Deck. He has his own Dimension to train, why does he insist on training on the deck? "Vivi?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Can you attend to Nami? Merry can self-pilot according to the Pose while Nami's in bed" I told the Princess.

"Okay, what happened to Nami?" she asked, hurrying to stand up.

"Go see for yourself, I'll put the ship on auto-pilot and meet you and the others in your room. Tend to her and tell me when there's a decline in her health" I told her before going to the Navigation Room.

Reaching the table, I pressed the necessary buttons. There aren't any Navy ships nearby and the Island isn't _that_ close. With the wind speed, we will get there in, maybe, two days.

The Barometer is high, and the Hydrometer is low. That means it'll be sunny and dry for a while with little chance of rain.

"Merry?" I asked. _Yes, what is it Captain?_ I frowned at this, worried for Nami.

"Auto-pilot to **Drum Island** using the Log Pose. Notify me and the Crew how close we are every 12 hours. Warn us if there's incoming weather anomalies or Navy and/or Pirate ships nearby as well. We have a sick passenger and she needs help right away. Any information is useful at the moment"

 _Of course, Captain. I will take you to Drum Island as safely and efficiently as possible. I will also inform the Crew how close we are every twelve hours._ "Thank you, Merry" I nodded as I thanked the ship. I left for the girl's Cabin to check on Nami and, possibly, answer questions.

"One of the troubles Sailors come across is the abnormal climate changes" I heard Vivi say when I walked in. "That's not the case here Vivi" I told the Princess.

"We need to get to **Drum Island** , there's a Doctor or two there that can cure her" I informed. "Are they the reason we're going there? For the new Crewmate?" Usopp asked. I shrugged at this.

"One of them is going to be our new Crewmate. His dream is to find a cure for all illnesses. He may not agree to join the first time, but I know it is best for him to come with us. For his dream as well as ours" I explained. "Is going to **Drum Island** alright with you now, Vivi?" I asked.

She looked at Nami before nodding her head yes. "Does anyone here have any medical knowledge?" Vivi asked before I shrugged noncommittedly.

"I have basic medical knowledge, it's only enough to keep us alive till we find a real Doctor. It's mainly herbal medicines however, which won't help Nami much right now. I warned her not to go out with too much skin showing. Deadly diseases lurk on **Little Garden** and she just found one" I told them. "Sanji?"

Saying his name got his attention, and made him stop sobbing to look at me. "You have some medicinal recipe books in your personal room, the Cobalt blue door. I'm sure you can find some basic food for Nami to eat and drink. Make us something to eat to" I told him.

He nodded, heading for the door that's under the Tangerine Trees. "How's her fever, Vivi? Did it get worse?" I asked when the Princess took Nami's temperature.

"It went up, by a lot" Vivi panicked.

Zoro: "Is getting sick that bad?"

"Can be, I only get coughs and scratchy throats when I touch sea water though" I answered him.

Usopp: "I haven't been sick either"

"I don't think Sanji has either" I informed, skimming through his book in my head. "What in the World are you guys?!" Vivi yelled at us.

"A fever of 104 is deadly, this is probably why it's a deadly disease" Vivi explained. "She needs a Doctor" Usopp said. As soon as he did though, Nami sat up.

"Lay back down Nami" I told the girl, but she didn't want to listen. "No Doctor, in my desk there's a Newspaper" it's about **Alabasta** , I think. If there wasn't any time to get a Doctor and go to **Alabasta** I would've told Nami and Vivi to stay on the ship.

When Vivi came back with the Newspaper, Sanji was here with food for Nami's fever.

"This can't be…" Vivi was shocked at whatever she was reading. "What is it Vivi? Does it have to do with Baroque Works?" Sanji asked when I sat on Nami's bed.

"300,000 Imperial Soldiers have decamped to join the Rebel Army. At the beginning, there were 600,000 Imperial Soldiers forcing an end to 400,000 rebels…" Vivi was horrified, but I wasn't surprised. "The rebellion in Alabasta will gain momentum again, that was from 3 days ago" Nami explained.

"I am sorry, even if I showed it to you, it wouldn't have changed the speed of our ship" Nami apologized.

"And this won't change our course, Nami" I told the girls. "That's being unreasonable, Captain. Vivi needs to get to **Alabasta** " Nami told me. My eyes narrowed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"If I didn't think we would be able to get Chopper _and_ save Vivi's Country, I would've kept you and Vivi from leaving the ship at **Little Garden**. We will get you better and we will save Vivi's people. We don't need to sacrifice one for the benefit of the other"

"That's ridiculous Luffy, I don't need a Doctor" Nami tried to get up but she glowed Arctic blue with my Staff's gem. " ** _Sleep_** " I ordered. She fell back onto the pillow, asleep, making me sigh in annoyance.

"We're going to save **Alabasta** and get Nami to a Doctor. We can do both. There might be more casualties if we skip the Doctor than if we have one. The more allies we have, the better" I told them, walking to the door. "Make sure she stays put, moving might make it worse"

I left the room, heading to the Figurehead. I started writing in the Log Book when I sat down.

I put it back in my Pouch when I finished with the **Little Garden** Entry. "Hey, Luffy" turning my head, I saw Vivi. Now that's a surprise. "Weren't you watching Nami?"

"I was, Zoro is now" I nodded, looking to the sky. "We need to head to **Alabasta** at a brisk pace, you know that" not a great quality in a Princess. I don't know what she's talking about since I know we'll save her Country in time.

"But we should get Nami cured as soon as possible, then head to my home" I smiled at this. She cares more for the people than she does the throne. You can overthrow a King, but you need good people to make a Country.

"You have 1,000,000 people to worry about, don't you?" Usopp asked. She must've mentioned **Alabasta's** population after I left.

"Yes, but the ship will go faster if Nami is at the Helm" I smiled at this. "That is true" Sanji smiled, hearts for eyes.

*Clash* Turning to the left, I saw a Cyclone in the distance. "We would have hit the Cyclone without an Eternal or Log Pose, right Merry?" I asked the ship.

 _Yes, we would have hit the Paradise Cyclone, one nautical mile_ * _away, if you did not have a Log or Eternal Pose connected to my body_. "Thank you, Merry" I nodded in thanks.

Time Skip: Next Day

Merry had told us we would reach **Drum Island** in 24 hours four hours ago. I stayed outside even though it was snowing. Unless someone tells me it's 'cold' or it has been an hour with lack of heat I won't know that it's 'cold'. I love Winter Islands, they're my favorite.

 _There is a ship nearby, Captain. It is not Navy nor is it a Pirate ship_. Could it be Wapol, or whatever that guy's name is? "Zoro? Could you see if there is a man on top of the water?" I asked the man. Vivi and Zoro switched places again which is why I asked him instead of Vivi.

"Sure Luffy" he climbed the Crow's Nest. "Yeah, I do" he told me when he got to the top.

It's Wapol's Submarine. He must be heading home to **Drum Island**. The fact he's been gone so long though, they might not be happy to see him, _or_ welcome us even.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

"That's one of Wapol's men. Wapol was the inheritor of the Island we're heading to but left when things got too dangerous. If he returns, the people of **Nameless Island** will live in poverty" I told my present Crew.

"It's cold today" the man said. It wasn't too cold, but if I don't get a jacket soon, I will freeze.

Zoro: "It is cold"

Usopp: "Really cold"

"You think so as well?" the man asked. Zoro and Usopp were acting odd. I don't like Chess, I really don't, but I wouldn't act oddly about him speaking. At least he's not using **_Checkmate_** , I hate that move.

"Merry? Are you far enough away?" I asked the ship. _Yes Captain. Even if the ship increases buoyancy, we will not be moved back due to the rushing water of the surfacing ship_.

"Thank you" I smiled when the Submarine started rising. "Could that thing be… a ship?!" Zoro sounded surprised.

Hearing the conveyor belts turning, I watched as it returned to its original form instead of staying in a ball. The flag unfurled and terrified Usopp for some odd reason.

"I-It's a Pirate ship!" I heard Usopp exclaim in fright. We're Pirates Usopp "Why'd this have to happen now? We're in a hurry, we're way too busy to deal with this" I heard Zoro complain from above me.

We are not _too_ busy. Even if this might take a while I'll take a gamble to cure Nami. "Maaahahahaha! Did our large underwater Raid Ship, Tin Tyrant, surprise you?!" I know that laugh.

"What's going on out… here?" I turned to see Sanji. He lit a Cigarette when Shotguns were pointed at him. Five Shotguns to be exact. "So, what is going on?"

"We're being attacked" I answered simply. "And you're not doing anything with your Staff-thingy?" I frowned at this. Could, but we can handle them without my Staff.

"You guys are just weirdos, how can lowlifes like you be Pirates?"

Wapol was still eating and took a bite of his Knife when he asked that question. If I didn't know he was a Munch-Much Man, I would think that would hurt. "I find it hard that a Pirate group could only have four people. Four isn't enough for a Crew" well it is for me, until the **New World** anyway.

He continued eating, freaking Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji out with what he was eating. "Just watching that hurts!" Usopp freaked. "Since I am here, I might as well ask," ask what?

"I'm heading to **Drum Island** , so do you by any chance have an Eternal Pose or a Log Pose on you?" I frowned at this. It was supposed to be his Kingdom and he doesn't have an Eternal Pose with him? He doesn't even have a Log Pose? That's a poor excuse for a Pirate, especially one who lives in the **Grand Line** , not us.

"Haven't got one, haven't heard of Thrum Island either" Sanji told the man. " **Drum Island** " the man corrected. "That to" Sanji said, blowing smoke. I sighed at the conversation.

"We may be a weird Pirate crew, but we do have to go" I told Wapol in annoyance. "Well, now that that is out of the way, we'll be taking your treasure and your ship" Wapol declared. "First, I'm a bit hungry"

I scowled at the man when he took a bite from the railing of the Merry. "What is he?!" Usopp yelled in fright. "Why exactly are you eating our ship?! Shouldn't you have food on yours, Wapol?" I asked the Pirate Captain.

"Mr. Wapol is enjoying his meal! Leave him alone!" one of men warned when he and another man grabbed my arms. Rotating my arms, I freed them so I could hit them in the head. They fell to the ground, unconscious. "Fire!" I didn't bother dodging the bullets, but I did hear Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro: "We should've done this from the start…"

Sanji: "Oh? Can I kick them now?"

I started snickering at that. They both sounded so happy about this. Usopp on the other hand made me laugh for an entirely different reason. He was dodging bullets by climbing down the Main Mast like a Spider, freaking out the whole time.

Punching the men in front of me, I was heading straight for Wapol. I ignored the fights going on around me to. "Stop eating, Wapol!" I exclaimed, walking straight to him. "This is actually quite delicious!"

"Hey! Wapol!" I scowled at the man as he turned around. "You'll never beat Wapol! Not when he has the **Munch-Much Fruit**!" one of the men exclaimed. I was glad I stretched my arms back because the man was about to eat me. "Luffy!"

I pulled my arms forward as I was in the man's mouth. When they hit him, the force knocked me out of his mouth as he flew off into the distance.

Wapol's Crew were dumbfounded that their Captain was beaten so easily. I'm pretty sure every Crew thinks their Captain is strong before they're beaten. "Get your Captain! He's made of metal, right?! He'll get hypothermia if he's out in the cold too long" I yelled at his men.

Chess: "He'll drown before that!"

The Crew rushed off our ship and onto theirs when a ladder came out of the Figurehead's mouth. "We shall make you pay for this when we return for retribution!" Chess declared loudly.

Kuromarimo: "Remember us!"

"We will get you for this!"

My Crew started talking about what just happened when we could no longer hear the Bliking Pirate Crew's ramblings.

Usopp: "Wh-What was that just now? They seemed to call him Wapol, but…"

Sanji: "That doesn't really matter, so don't worry about it"

"That was Wapol and his Crew. They're heading where we are, so we should expect to see them again" I answered when I turned around. I looked to the doors behind Vivi, who was apparently outside, wondering why she's up here. "Did the fight just now wake Nami up?"

"What? No, I don't think so" she answered, sounding unsure. "She needs rest, Carue can't keep her laying down if she tries to get up again" I frowned at the Princess. Carue isn't here and he's the only one missing besides Nami.

"Oh, right" she realized. She headed back upstairs to check on our precious Navigator and friend.

Third Person POV

After a While, Luffy remembered something he saw in his Staff a few days ago. It was Smoker, Tashigi and another Marine.**

 _"_ _I have just intercepted an intriguing signal, Captain Smoker!" a Marine announced when he reached the Marine Captain._

 _The man kept calling for his second-in-command, but she was too preoccupied with her new Sword, the Ryo-Wazamono: Kashu, to hear him. "Are you deaf, you annoying Sword-freak?!" Smoker yelled louder._

 _The Swordswoman tripped down the stairs before rolling on her side, narrowly missing Kashu when it landed centimeters from her nose. She scrambled away at a hurried pace as she shrieked in fear._

 _"_ _Just get over here!" Smoker yelled at the woman. The average Marine sweat dropped at the woman's clumsiness while Smoker had a Denim blue tick mark on his head. "That's a black Transponder Snail" Tashigi was surprised to see it._

 _"_ _We just picked up this conversation, so listen closely" Smoker told the girl. "Ready?" the Marine asked the duo. "Y-Yes, play it back, please" Tashigi stuttered as she rubbed her head._

 _"_ _Mr. 0… Princess Vivi and that blasted Monkey D. Luffy and…"_

 _"_ _Straw Hat Luffy!" Tashigi yelled in realization._

 _"_ _Yes, I got rid of everyone who found out about your secret"_

 _"…_ _further orders… via letter, as usual…That is all, good luck…"_

 _"_ _That is all there is since the rest cannot be undeciphered" the Marine told the two. "It's faint, but there are some keywords in their conversation. Princess Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy, Orders via letter, and Mr. 0" Smoker said. "The suspicious Swordsman we caught earlier could be in league with this 'Mr. 0'" Tashigi theorized._

 _"_ _That is true, there is a Criminal Organization that uses numbers as codenames, like Mr. 11 over there. Does this sound familiar?" Smoker asked the man who was tied to their Main Mast. He denied knowing anything about them in the form of questions._

 _"_ _So, the letter in your pocket were not orders from Mr. 0?" Smoker asked. That tripped the man up because he thought he burned it, and he did. "Oh? There wasn't a letter in your pocket" Smoker said. Tears started flowing from the man's eyes before Smoker sat down._

 _"_ _Right now, Princess Vivi is missing" Smoker informed absently. "There's a coupe happening in Alabasta, right? Could the Straw Hat Pirates be involved with this Criminal Organization?" Tashigi asked the Captain._

 _"_ _I forget that you're new to the Navy, Tashigi. Do you know why someone, anyone, is not allowed to harm the Straw Hats before incapacitating their Captain? Why his Bounty Poster says he's wanted alive?" Smoker asked her in return._

 _"_ _No sir, I have no idea" she was surprised by the question._ Luffy doesn't think it is because she didn't know about that particular bit of information though.

 _"_ _It's because Monkey D. Luffy is the Global Leader. He has power beyond anyone on this planet and is far too dangerous to the Navy. He won't let anyone die unless it's their time and a coup d'état means there will be casualties. Something he doesn't like or approve of" Smoker explained._ Luffy was surprised he was sticking up for him.

 _"_ _Then why is the Navy going after someone who won't hurt people or go after money?" the Swordswoman asked._

 _"_ _The Gorosei deems him as dangerous as Dragon,"_ 'Yes! I'm as dangerous as my father!' Luffy cheered in his head. _"He's only given such a low Bounty because he's an upstart and doesn't cause too much damage. They're treating him like a Pirate and that's what he wants" the man continued._

Luffy's POV

I was surprised that Smoker had stuck up for me. It was common knowledge for the Marines and Warlords and World Nobles and Nobles to know my position though. _Twelve more hours till we reach Nameless Island, Captain_.

"Thank you Merry" I smiled before hopping off the Figurehead. I want to see if Nami is alright.

"How is she?" I asked when I walked into the room. Vivi, Carue and Sanji were there this time. "Her temperature is still the same as before" Vivi told me. I frowned in worry at the news.

"We should drop Anchor, we can't navigate in the dark without Nami" Vivi suggested. "We don't need to do that, Merry will take us there through the night. If you don't feel comfortable with that we can stop" I informed as I walked towards the door.

"It would be safer if we didn't. A ship, Navy or Pirate, could creep up on us if we keep moving" she told me. I nodded, going to the Navigation Room.

"Merry?" I asked when I arrived. _What is it that you need, Captain?_

"Could you stop the ship when the Sun sets completely?" I asked her. _Of course, Captain_. "Thank you" I nodded, before the Crew went to sleep.

I decided to stay out and look at the Stars until midnight. It was cold out, but I also had the first watch, Sanji has the next one.

Time Skip: Morning

Sitting on the Figurehead, I heard what sounded like hammering. I know Sanji fell asleep in the Crow's Nest, so I was up early to cover the rest and put an extra, furry blanket on him.

"You're up early, Usopp! Thanks for the blanket" I smiled at what Sanji said. "We have to take care of this ship, and you're thanking the wrong person!"

I saw Usopp point in my direction when he said that. I looked up at the blonde to see his wide eye and gaping mouth. He was probably shocked that I was up this early despite being awake half the night.

"Have you noticed that it has gotten colder every day? Even the Thermometer is almost frozen" Sanji asked. "Merry? Can you tell Sanji why it is getting colder?" I asked the ship.

 _Of course, Captain. The reason it is getting colder is because we are nearing Drum Island, a Winter Island. This is why it is getting colder and colder every day_.

I smiled at the Merry before thanking her. "Could you look out at the horizon very carefully, Sanji?" seems Vivi is up now.

"In meteorological terms, Islands in the **Grand Line** are classified into four types. These types are: Summer Island, Spring Island, Autumn Island, and this one… Winter Island" Vivi explained. "There however, can be Islands that differ due to the chance that there might be undiscovered Islands on the **Grand Line** "

"So, because there are many Islands so close together, the temperature isn't constant" Usopp surmised. "Yes, but when the temperature stabilizes we are close to an Island, probably" Vivi smiled.

I was smiling to since we were almost at **Nameless Island**. We'll have a better chance of curing Nami there. It is the only Island close enough that will have a Doctor capable enough to help Nami. "She's right, there's an Island" Sanji informed.

I looked towards the Bow of the ship. That's **Drum Island**. The towering structures look like drums which is likely why it was called **Drum Island**. "It's so white! It's a Winter Island!" I cheered from the Figurehead. I was excited to mess with snow again.

"I shouldn't have to remind you Luffy, but we don't have time to explore. We're getting a Doctor to look at Nami. We're leaving right away after that" Sanji, apparently, felt the need to remind.

"Actually, we'll have to. There's only one Doctor and she comes down from the top of a pillar whenever she feels like it. She's the best, and only, Doctor on **Drum Island** and it's a trip to get to where she lives" I told him.

Usopp: "I-I-Is this g-gonna be s-sa-safe? There could be g-gi-giant snow m-mon-monsters"

Sanji: "I'll prepare to dock"

I frowned at what Sanji said. "There's no need, Merry will do that once we reach a place that we can dock" I told the Cook.

"All this Snow! It makes me so happy!" I cheered happily as we sailed down a small Canal. "This is something, what is up with those Mountains?" I heard Sanji ask from behind me.

Usopp: "Aren't you cold being dressed like that, Luffy?"

Vivi: "It's -23.3 degrees Fahrenheit, Bears start to hibernate about this time"***

Now that they mention it, it is cold. "Yeah, I probably should get my jacket" I frowned, going to my Ruby red room to grab it.

I grabbed my red and white button-up coat before putting it on when I got outside. "Who's going Doctor-hunting? Well, I guess people-hunting comes first…" I heard Zoro ask when I got outside.

"That's far enough, Pirates!" a man yelled. We were surrounded on all sides by the residents of the Island.

"Stop Merry" I told the ship calmly, but still worried for my Crew. "Pirates! We demand you leave this shore immediately" Dalton yelled when he got to the front. I scowled lightly at the man.

"Our Navigator is sick, dying. We don't have the medicine to cure her in time to get Vivi to her Country, of which is in the middle of a Civil War. We won't hurt any of you if you don't do so first. We don't need anything that you wouldn't give to friends or neighbors either" I told the man, hands raised as if I was surrendering.

"We won't take your lies! Get off our shore, you filthy Pirates!"

"This is our Island! We won't let filthy Pirates ashore!"

"Raise Anchor and leave already! We'll blow up your whole ship if you don't!"

That last shout made no sense. If they want us to leave, how do they expect us to without a ship? "They really hate us, and we just met" Sanji observed. "Don't talk back!"

A bullet hit right by Sanji's feet when the man yelled that. "They're shooting!" Usopp panicked. It angered the Cook that he was shot at, and Vivi tried to stop him from doing something bad. The same man fired out of fear of Sanji's anger.

I jumped in front of the duo, holding out my palm, catching the bullet when it was fired.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished rewriting this at 4:40 P.M. on October 17, 2018.**

 ***I am not good at distance estimating on a screen so that's a guess**

 ****The italics after this is the scene that Luffy saw in his Staff**

 *****School in Sault Saint Marie is canceled at -30, a lot colder than that.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	10. Beginning of the Lapahn Avalanche

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **5215 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Beginning of the Lapahn Avalanche

Luffy's POV

"Put your weapons down!" I said, dropping the bullet I caught. It clattered on the deck, terrifying the Civilians. No one shoots my Crew or friends without me making sure they are terrified of me after.

"We don't want money, we don't want to invade your Island, we won't hurt you on purpose unless you do something to us first. We want to cure our Navigator and, maybe, some hospitality after traveling all this way. If you harm my Crew though," I glared. I saw their grip on their weapons tighten.

"The closest you'll get to death is being knocked unconscious or being put into a coma" I finished. They were shocked before I sat on my knees on the deck. "Let's try that again," I started, hands, forehead and knees on the deck.

"We won't dock on your Island, but I need to find a Doctor that can cure my Navigator. If we wait any longer, she _will_ die. Please believe me" I pleaded with them as my hat fell off my head. The atmosphere was silent, except for the wind whooshing past.

"I will escort you to the Village" I heard Dalton say before I lifted my head. Standing up, I bent down to grab my hat from the deck. "I'm surprised you did that" Vivi said. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Anything for my Crew" I smiled. Looking at the door that leads to where Nami is at, my smile morphed into a frown. I made sure Nami was bundled warmly in blankets before taking her outside so we could head to the Village.

Scene Change: Land

"I have to warn you, the only Doctor that we have on the Island is a Witch" Dalton warned as we followed him to the Village.

"Kureha, I know. She's the reason we came here since she's the only Doctor close enough with a chance to cure Nami" I told the man as I adjusted her on my back.

"I'll carry her Luffy" Sanji volunteered. We carefully moved Nami to his back as we walked. We kept up with them despite what we were doing.

"Ahhhhh! A Bear! Pretend to be dead!" Usopp freaked out and decided to do just that. It was just a Polar Bear with a Pickaxe, why does he have to freak out?

"That's a Hiking Bear, they're harmless" Dalton informed. "It's proper hiking manners to bow, don't forget that" he finished. We all bowed to the Hiking Bear at the same time.

"This is our home, **_Big Horn Village_** " Dalton introduced after fifteen minutes of trekking. "There are weird animals walking everywhere! That's snow Country for you!" Usopp said in awe. "We made it to a Village with people, Nami!" Sanji informed the girl happily.

"Thank you for the help everyone. Anyone who are not Guards can leave to go back to work" I heard Dalton inform the Villagers behind me. "Will you be alright by yourself, Dalton? They're Pirates"

"They won't harm me, the Captain was adamant about that. It's also a hunch from many years of experience, so trust it"

The group talked it over before leaving, telling him to call them if anything happens. "Are they really not this Island's Guards?" Vivi asked.

"They're ordinary Civilians, I'm the only Guard. Come, my house is this way"

Usopp: "There's another Hiking Bear"

I smiled when I greeted the woman. "Good evening ma'am" I smiled as she walked by. "That was a woman in a coat, Usopp" I told him. "I look forward to the election in two days, Dalton! Everyone says they're going to vote for you!"

"P-Please don't, I am a sinful man" Dalton told the elderly man quite quickly. We started heading to his house finally. I want Nami out of the cold, the quicker the better.

Scene Change: Dalton's House

"Use that bed there, I'll heat this place up a bit" Dalton told Sanji. The man set Nami down on the bed before Vivi started to take care of her.

"I have yet to tell you my name" the man started, taking his jacket off. "I am Dalton, head of security on the Island" he introduced. "Please excuse our heavy-handed welcome" he apologized.

I started looking around the room. It was decorated elaborately but still looks comfortable and homey. "I feel like I know you from somewhere, Vivi was it?" Dalton asked.

"U-Uh, you must be mis-mistaken. Could you tell us about Kureha? The last time I checked, Nami's temperature was 107.6" Vivi asked/informed. "107.6?!" he was shocked.

"It's been increasing for three days now, she's dying, and quickly" I told the man. "Yes, if it gets any higher, she will die" Dalton stated.

Sanji: "Where is this Witch of yours?"

Dalton: "Do you see those Mountains outside?"

I looked out the window with Sanji, only to see Snowzilla. That looks like fun! 'Responsibilities first, fun later' I reminded myself. "Stop messing around Usopp!" Sanji yelled angrily at our Sharpshooter.

"Those Mountains are called 'Drum Rockies'. Kureha lives in the Castle at the top of the tallest Mountain in the middle" Dalton explained once Usopp was inside. Sanji destroyed his Snowzilla, so he came inside to warm up.

Usopp: "Castle?"

"The Castle no longer has a King, so this Island is nameless. It is still called **Drum Island** on maps however and it will always be that way until it has a new name" I explained.

"Why does it have to be so far away?! Call her down here!"

I smiled slightly at Sanji's worried exclamation. "There's no way to contact her. She's very skilled at being a Doctor, but she's an eccentric person. She's nearly 140 years old now"

She still looks young for her age though, that was something he didn't mention. "I think she needs help!" Usopp exclaimed.

"She also likes Pickled Plums as well" Dalton finished off. "What if people get sick or injured? Does she really only come down once a year?" Vivi asked. She sounded worried. "No, but it might as well be. She comes down when she feels like it and takes one thing from your house as payment" the man explained.

Vivi: "How does a woman get down the Mountain at her age?"

"It's an old rumor… but several people have seen her riding down in a Sleigh on moonlit nights. That is why she is called a Witch" the man explained. That makes sense. "Some saw her with a strange creature they've never seen before"

Usopp: "Please tell me that is not who we're adding onto our Crew!"

I smiled at the man when I heard him freak out. "Of course, we are" Sanji sounded exasperated when he said that. "She may be the only Doctor, but she's a hag that I'd prefer to stay away from" Dalton commented. That's impolite.

"We can't wait for her to come back down the Mountain" I started, walking over to Nami's bedside. I hit Nami's face lightly, trying to wake her up. "Can you hear me Nami?" I asked, ignoring the others.

"You woke up, good. I wanted to ask your permission first" I smiled when I saw her eyes open.

"To get to a Doctor, I'll have to climb a Mountain. Do you want a Doctor even if you might get worse on the way?" I asked. I'd feel better if I got her permission first, it is her life that's more at risk by doing this.

Sanji: "Don't be an idiot! What are you doing with Nami?!"

"I'll carry her on my back" I'm not letting Nami die, I won't let a charge die. "That will only make things worse!" I frowned at what Vivi said. "That's why I asked for permission, we need to hurry though" I said, looking at Nami.

Vivi: "Have you seen how steep that Mountain is?! You can't make that climb!"

"I will if it means Nami won't die" I told her. "Yes, I'm sure you can, but Nami can't" Sanji tried to reason. They continued trying to talk me out of it before I heard a big breath being taken in.

We all turned to look at Nami when she tried to speak. "I need to get better fast… for Vivi and her Country" I watched Nami's hand come out from under the covers, making me smile. "I'm counting on you Captain!"

I smiled at this, glad that she called me Captain and trusts me enough to do all I can to save her. "Of course, Nami! It's my job to take care of my Crew" I smiled, lightly hitting the hand she held up.

Usopp: "I can't believe it! Like Captain, like Navigator!"

Sanji: "Do you have any idea what condition you are in?!"

Vivi: "Are you sure you'll be alright? It will take hours to get there!"

What is with this? I can help Nami this much at least! "I'll need Meat! I'm stronger if I eat Meat" I smiled at Dalton.

Scene Change: Outside

"I'm coming with you too!" I frowned at Sanji since he doesn't need to. "If you fall, even once, Nami could die! You understand?" Usopp asked. My frown deepened at this. I already know this.

"I need to tie this tight!" Vivi said below me. I looked down to see she was concentrating really heard on doing just that.

" ** _Protect_** " I ordered, seeing Nami glow white. "Where is your Staff?" Vivi asked. I took off my hat to show her.

"I normally keep it in here when I don't want to hold onto it. Its smallest size is that of a pen" I smiled. I sighed when I saw their worried expressions. They were directed at Nami. "If you're still worried, here" I sighed, giving each of them a small, Dogtooth Spar shaped black crystal on a small silver chain.

" ** _Record_** " I ordered, a black-metal cross, two inches in width, appeared out of a ball of white light in my hands. "This little thing will record our trek, I use it all the time for the archives in my Staff" my birthmark does it actually. I can't tell them that yet though.

"The black crystals will show you what this little thing sees" I smiled, tossing the cross into the air. The black cross disappeared somewhere. I know it is still here though. "Well, we're off! Hold on tight, okay Nami?" I asked the girl on my back.

"Ok…" I frowned at her response. I can tell she won't last much longer. "If you really are set on going, I won't stop you" Dalton started making me look up at him. "Climb up on the other side at least, there are Lapahns on this course" he warned.

"Sanji and I can deal with the giant, carnivorous Rabbits Dalton" I smiled at the man. "Luffy's right, I'll kick 'em!" Sanji agreed with a smirk. That agreement made me smile wider. "You can't be serious! You'll be walking to your deaths!"

"I'll be climbing to my death on the slim chance that Kureha will be up there anyway. Let's go Sanji!" I called, running off. "Wait up! And don't say things that could jinx us, you idiot!" Sanji yelled. "Shishishishi!"

Third Person POV

"Will they be alright?" Dalton asked the remaining two worriedly. He knows the dangers that lurk in the Tundra very well.

"I'm not worried about them…" Usopp said as the duo ran to the Castle. "I'm more worried about how long Nami's strength will hold up. I hope they make it to the Castle safely…" Vivi commented absently.

"He did leave these black crystals with us so we could see how they're doing, we should be able to keep track of their progress with them" Dalton reminded. "That's true" Vivi smiled softly. She knows that was the reason why Luffy gave the crystals to them in the first place.

Dalton walked over to the door of his house and opened the door to head inside. It was cold out. "What's wrong? You'll freeze out here if you don't go inside" Dalton asked when he realized the other two didn't follow him.

"It's fine, I want to stay outside" Vivi answered the man, hands up near her chest. "S-Same…" Usopp shivered. Dalton watched the duo in shock before smiling after a second or two. 'They really aren't that bad, for Pirates anyway' the man thought before closing his door.

"I see now" the Guard said, taking a seat on the snowy ground. The scene shocked the Princess and Sharpshooter. "I will join you then" the man said with a smile. They were even more shocked at this before their gaping mouths turned into smiles.

Dalton looked at the Mountain the duo was headed for as he contemplated telling the Pirate and Princess something. After a while, he made up his mind to tell them. "We did have some Doctors here, long ago…"

"What?" the duo asked in continued shock and surprise. "They're all gone now, for certain reasons" he continued, not looking at the two he was talking to. "All of them were incredibly skilled… we were once known as an advanced medical Nation because of them"

"What happened?" Vivi asked, curious as to what happened to change that. "Only a few months ago, this Country was destroyed at the hands of Pirates"

Vivi: "What?!"

Usopp: "The whole Country?!"

"So that was why you were so nervous about us being here?" the Princess wondered out loud. "Even the word 'Pirate' is still too much for everyone to handle, I am sorry about what happened" he apologized. He was truly very sorry for what he thought of them when he first saw the group.

"There were only five people in that Pirate group and I remember the Captain had called himself 'Blackbeard'. He destroyed our Country before we could even blink"

"Only five?!" Vivi was horrified and disbelieving at the same time. "Blackbeard?" Usopp stored that name into his memory bank to ask Luffy about later. "Some say that Pirate was good for this Country though" the Guard informed sadly.

Vivi: "There is nothing good about a Country being destroyed!"

Usopp: "Yeah! That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!"

The duo was letting their emotions get ahead of them. Destruction can lead to new life, evolution, and a bunch of other things that are good. There are also many types of creatures with varying personalities, views, and morals to. Not every being is the same, so they may not have the same ideas and views as other creatures. "Thank you," the phrase shocked Vivi.

"People say that because the monarchy that existed then was dreadful in the eyes of the Island's citizens. The Country's former name was the Drum Kingdom, as your Captain mentioned earlier. The King's name was Wapol!" the man informed, barely concealing his anger.

"He was the worst King we could've gotten!" that sparked recognition in the duo's minds.

Vivi: "I remember him!"

Usopp: "Wapol?!"

Luffy's POV

"It's gotten colder, the wind is picking up to" I observed out loud. "Why aren't you wearing shoes then? Seeing that is painful!"

"These sandals are the only shoes I have besides that ones I _have_ to wear in the Goa Kingdom" I answered easily. "Did you know that people can't fall asleep outside in the Tundra?"

"Why's that?" he asked in return, making me smile. "They'll freeze to death if they stay in one place without moving for too long" I answered him.

"Where'd you hear that? Usopp I bet" I ducked to avoid a Lapahn when he asked that. "No, I heard it in a Bar in **_Windmill Village_** " I corrected. "Oh, you heard it in the Goa Kingdom?" Sanji asked, ducking to avoid the same Lapahn.

"Yes and no, no one in **_High Town_** or **_Edge Town_** consider **_Windmill Village_** as a part of the Goa Kingdom. If you're not a Noble or of high status and higher, you're considered trash by everyone in Goa" I explained as I jumped over a tree that just fell in front of us. "So where did you hear it?"

"I heard about it in Makino's Bar" I answered easily. "Okay, do you know this?" Sanji asked, making me frown.

"Women in snowy lands have silky smooth skin!" he sounded excited about that. "Why's that?" I was confused.

"It's because when you're cold, you rub your skin for warmth" I ducked another Lapahn. "You get smooth skin as a result" he ducked one to. We continued dodging Lapahns as we talked.

"Men should have smooth skin as well with that logic, Sanji" I told him, watching him jump to avoid another Lapahn. I jumped to the left to avoid another one. "True, but who cares about that?" he ducked another Lapahn. We continued avoiding Lapahns, annoying me with how many there are.

"And they have white skin because the falling snow dyes their skin white" I laughed at this. "That's wrong Sanji, it's because snowy lands don't get much sun. Because they don't get much sun they can't tan as much as other people"

"Pot calling kettle black and… quit being so annoying!" Sanji yelled, kicking a Laphn. It flew far into the distance in front of us. "What is with that guy?" he was so very annoying.

"Hang in there Nami! We're going to get you to a Doctor!" Sanji assured the woman on my back. "The snow is really deep around here" I observed. I really hope I won't step, or fall, into a hole. "Run more smoothly Luffy! You'll make Nami worse!"

I saw a blockade of Lapahns in front of us, so I stopped running. "What are these?"

You don't know and you called them annoying? "They're the Lapahns that Dalton warned us about" I answered my Cook's question.

Third Person POV

"You know Wapol?!" Dalton was shocked by this.

Usopp: "We don't just know him! He attacked our ship!"

Vivi: "He also tried to eat Luffy!"

"He said he wanted an Eternal or Log Pose to get to the Drum Kingdom" Usopp remembered. "I remember him clearly now! I remember him from a Monarch Meeting my father took me to when I was younger" Vivi recounted. "Monarch Meeting?! Who are you?"

Dalton was suspicious, but he only wanted to confirm something. The fact that Vivi keeps barely hiding the fact she's hiding something isn't helping him with his suspicions and curiosity either. "Anyway, we met Wapol on our way here yesterday" Vivi said, changing the subject.

"Are you sure it was yesterday?!" Dalton worried. He was really hoping she was wrong. "What's going on?! He called himself a Pirate Captain, not a King!" Vivi asked. She was more confused than ever now.

Dalton: "Must be a camouflage, he is only wandering the sea to return to the Island"

Vivi: "So, the people on the ship were kicked out because they were no match for Blackbeard when he attacked?"

The Princess has no knowledge of Blackbeard, so it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that she asked such a stupid question. "If that's the case, no one would be on the Island! Wapol's army didn't even fight!" the animosity in Dalton's voice frightened and shocked Vivi.

"As soon as Wapol learned how strong the Pirates were, he was the first one out to sea. He abandoned this Country the first chance he got!" Dalton wasn't even trying to conceal his anger anymore. "It threw the entire Country into despair"

Vivi was shaking with barely contained rage. "Is that really what the King of an entire Country should be doing?!" she was angry, and no one should blame her for it. "It's horrifying! A King abandoning his people!" she clenched her hands together, close to her heart, in anger. "You're absolutely right, at least his tyranny is over now"

"The people remaining on the Island have come together to create a whole new Country. What we fear most now is Wapol's return… his monarchy's return. We must avoid it at all costs while the people are still feeling unsure! To make this Island a peaceful Nation!" Dalton was determined to make that a reality.

Luffy's POV

The Lapahn with a scar by its left eye jumped high in the air, surprising Sanji.

We jumped opposite ways, me jumping to the left, Sanji to the right. "How can it move like that?!"

'This is going to be fun!' I smiled.

"It's a giant, carnivorous Rabbit Sanji. It adapted so it can survive in its cold, fast-paced environment" I answered cooly. "Why is there so many of them?!" Sanji was freaking out apparently.

"Thought you said you could handle it Sanji?" I teased. "I can!" he yelled at me, making me smile. "Let's prove we can then"

I smiled wider when I looked at the Lapahns. Yep, this is going to be fun.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

"Nami?" I asked when I heard her mumble.

Sanji: "Nami?!"

Nami: "We need to… hurry to get to **Alabasta** …"

"Just rest Nami, you need to direct what little strength you have to hanging on. Worry about surviving and that's it" I told the girl. "Even when her own life is at risk… hang in there a little bit longer, Nami"

"We need to get to the Castle where that Doctor lives. Let us through, you annoying Bunnies" Sanji told them. The larger one, likely the leader, made a move with her head. "They're coming!" I sing-songed when the Lapahn took a small step forward.

"Listen to me, Luffy!"

Turning my head to look at him, he told me not to fight. "Oh, come on! That's too boring" I complained. "Nami will feel whether you get attacked or hit, Idiot! She will die" he explained. Nami started falling worrying me.

Hopping a tiny bit, I got her back into position on my shoulders. *Roar* "Fine, I won't fight!" I relented. I ducked and jumped forward to dodge the large Lapahn that jumped at me. "Just dodge and run! But don't retreat!"

"That's what I am doing, Sanji!" I told the man as I jumped backwards to avoid the larger Lapahn's claws. I had to stop jumping backwards because Nami was falling again. I hopped up a little to put her back into the position she was in before. This is bad! If she's falling this much she is quickly losing time.

" ** _Flanchet Shoot_**!"

I jumped back to avoid another slash from the Lapahn's claws. "I can't kick properly in this snow!" Sanji cursed to my right. *Ding* Seems they noticed their unconscious comrade. They all jumped at us at the same time.

I dodged a slash from behind. "Use the Forest as cover! I got your back!" Sanji yelled at me. I started running before I heard Sanji catch up to me. "We need to head to the Mountain! Go left!"

"We need to shake them off somehow! It'll take too long to fight them off! Because they're so tough, we're at a disadvantage"

I jumped back to make room for Sanji to kick the Lapahn that was about to slash me. "Here's your hat!" oh yeah! It fell off when I jumped back to avoid the Lapahn. Sanji put it on my head for me. "Thank you!" I smiled cheerily.

"We can get up there Sanji!" I yelled at the blonde who was fending off Lapahns behind me. " ** _Teleport_** " I ordered my Staff, seeing Sanji and I glow Violet purple. The next second, we were high above the Lapahns down below.

We looked behind us before we started running when they jumped up to get to us.

Third Person POV

"The wind sure is getting stronger…" Usopp worried slightly. Vivi brought her folded hands closer to her chest, pleading for Nami to be okay. "Who are you guys anyway?"

The question confused the duo. "It's too reckless for a group of six people to travel the **Grand Line** without a Doctor" Dalton elaborated.

"Luffy has been treating our wounds since we were picked up in the East Blue. We planned to come here for a Doctor at this time anyway. Even if one of us wasn't sick" Usopp answered the man. "So, who are you looking for to add to your Crew? The only Doctor I know here is the Witch, Kureha"

"I don't really know, I just know it isn't her" Usopp answered lamely, scratching the back of his neck with a dry chuckle. "It seems that you guys are different from the regular Pirates we encounter" Dalton commented. "Dalton! Dalton!"

Usopp bowed to the same woman he and Luffy saw earlier. "Oh, hello" Dalton greeted the woman in surprise. "I heard you are looking for Dr. Kureha? I heard she's in **_Cocoaweed_** , our neighboring Town, right now"

"What?!" they all shouted. "They passed each other?!" Usopp freaked.

Scene Change: Forest

"I'm sorry, this is my mistake" Dalton apologized as he steered the Bighorn Sheep through the path in the Forest. "I heard that Dr. Kureha came down the Mountain yesterday, I didn't think she would come down again for a while" the man elaborated.

"Don't worry about that, the issue right now is Luffy and Sanji's abnormal physical strength. We won't be able to catch up to them even if we go after them now. If Dr. Kureha is in this ' ** _Cocoaweed_** ' place, we should just go there and ask her to head back to her Castle straight away" Usopp suggested.

Vivi: "He's right, we don't have any other choice in the matter"

Dalton: "Please forgive this Country for not having enough Doctors"

"T-That's not something you should feel you have to apologize for" Vivi stuttered. "She's right, you know!" Usopp agreed. "We should hurry!" the man said as they passed a sign that said:

 _COCOAWEED_

After a while, Usopp asked a question that has been bothering him for a while. "Who are you anyway? You don't look like an average Villager. How you speak… it sounds like you're from the Military"

"I was… a subordinate to the ex-King, Wapol" was Dalton's simple answer. It shocked the duo as they didn't expect that answer.

"I was this Country's Security Squad Captain since the reign of the previous King. This Country changed for the worse when the previous King died and his son, Wapol, became the new King. He exiled all but twenty superior Doctors who would become his personal Doctors. He named these twenty superior Doctors the 'Twenty MDs'. I didn't like that, so I spoke up. He didn't care about the residents of the Island, said their health has nothing to do with him as everyone gets sick eventually" Dalton was clenching his fists and jaw by the time he was done.

Usopp: "So the ones who became sick had no choice but to ask for the man's mercy, all so they could see the Twenty MDs?"

Dalton: "They also had to pay extremely expensive medical fees to"

"That's the same as ruling with the citizens' lives as hostages. That's a crime, not governing!" Vivi was furious and despairing at the same time. Her eyes were tightly shut as she tried to keep her emotions inside. 'There's no mistake, she is…'

Zoro's POV

"I got carried away and swam for too long! I can't tell where I'm at with all this snow!"

Looking up, I just realized there was a Reindeer with a pink top hat pulling a Magenta purple and Opal white wooden Sleigh. There was an older woman inside of it with sunglasses and a sleek, Violet purple jacket.

"Thank you! I'm saved!" I exclaimed, jogging over to her.

I was surprised that she was showing her belly button in this weather. "Could you take me to the nearest Village?" I asked her. "Just go straight that way for a few minutes, you'll reach it" she told me.

I bowed my head in thanks before I started jogging again when she continued on her way. I have to hurry and get there, or I'll be in real trouble. Guess I can do some muscle training or something to keep me warm on the way there.

Third Person POV: **_Cocoaweed Village_**

"They left only a moment ago?! Come on!" Usopp complained as he freaked out.

"She healed me earlier" an ash-brown haired boy with bandaged legs told Vivi from his seat on the Maya blue and Spruce wood couch. This worried Vivi and Dalton, even though they were happy the boy was alright. "Are you looking for the Doctor, Dalton?" the boy's father and shop owner asked.

"Yes, we have an urgent case. Do you know where she might've gone?"

"If you are looking for Dr. Kureha, she's headed to **_Gyasta_** " a man answered from his table. "Where is that?" Usopp asked Dalton. " ** _Gyasta_** is on the other side of **_Big Horn Village_** "

Usopp: "How did we pass each other to?!"

Dalton: " ** _Gyasta_** is a popular Town when you want to go Ice-Skating"

Usopp: "What does that have to do with right now?! Nami's dying, I don't think she can Ice-Skate whatever she has away"

"Usopp, calm down!" Vivi told the Sharpshooter. "Sorry Vivi" the man apologized. "We should head there anyway now that we've gotten this far"

"You're right" Usopp agreed with her. "Dalton! There you are!" a ragged, bloodied, and exhausted man said when he leaned on the entrance way of the shop. "Aren't you supposed to be standing watch today?"

The man groaned before falling forward, collapsing from his injuries. Dalton rushed forward, skidding on his knees to catch the man before he hit the ground. "What's wrong?! What is happening? How did you get such severe injuries?!"

"Every Watchman except for me… was killed. A Submarine Sailboat… appeared out of nowhere… the people on board killed everyone…"

"What are you talking about? Calm down before you start trying to explain" Dalton asked/advised. "We can't beat them by ourselves, Dalton! We need your help!" the injured man pleaded. "So, they're back"

"What's happening?" Usopp wondered, curious and concerned. "Wapol came back!"

"What did he just say?!"

"Wapol?!"

"That can't be right!"

Dalton stood up in anger before rushing out the door, ignoring Usopp's shouts.

Luffy's POV

"Are they still following us?" I asked, a bit concerned. If they are that means getting Nami to the Mountain will be even harder. I know Dr. Kureha and Chopper aren't there yet, but by the time we get there they might be. "No, they aren't"

"Looks like we lost them then!" I cheered happily. "Not yet…" turning to face forward, I sighed in annoyance. "Man, why are they so persistent? We don't taste good!" I complained. I heard the leader with the scar grunt over the howling wind.

They started hopping in place. I felt a sense of foreboding as soon as they started doing that. "Uh oh" I worried. "Don't tell me they're…"

I heard Sanji's Cigarette fizzle out. I guess he was so shocked and frightened that it dropped from his mouth and into the snow.

"We're going to run Luffy" Sanji told me. "Really? Run where exactly?" I asked him. There's nowhere to really run.

"That doesn't matter! Anywhere far is fine!" he yelled at me. "An Avalanche is coming!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this a 12:39 A.M. on October 18, 2018.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	11. Deadly Situations

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am sorry, but I am only updating three chapters today. I really should stop thinking up new story ideas. I now have 248 story ideas and I'm likely never going to finish half of them.**

 **3204 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters, just what isn't cannon. It would be terrible if I did own anything in the cannon.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Deadly Situations

Luffy's POV

Sanji and I started running even though you can't outrun an Avalanche. "They'll never get away with this!"

"Our first priority is Nami, all priorities are Nami!" Sanji yelled at me. Why is he saying that now? Wasn't he just cursing the Lapahns for putting us in this situation a few moments ago? "Protect her even if you die in the process!"

"That's what I intend to do, though I won't die. That would mean that Nami will die and I died for nothing" I told him. "Head to that Cliff! It will protect Nami from the Avalanche!" Sanji suggested. I saw the Cliff he was talking about and started running towards it.

We jumped onto the top of the Cliff when we were close enough, and it worked, for the most part. "We're not high enough!" I heard Sanji realize.

The snow hit us, knocking us into the air.

Looking below me, I saw Pines charging down the Mountain with the snow and Sanji, wait… Sanji!

I landed on a charging Pine. "Grab onto my hand Sanji!" I yelled at the blonde when I stretched my arm towards him. I felt him grab it, so I pulled it back, pulling him out of the rushing snow.

"I'm saved!" the man said in relief. "Well, at least we're less likely to be buried in snow" I told him. I was trying to be positive even as we were heading farther away from the Castle.

"We were just about to make it to the foot of the Mountain! Now we're going downhill!" the man complained. "Think of something to stop this thing, Luffy! That stupid Pyo-n Corps! They're going straight into a pot when I see them next"

A Lapahn appeared beside us, surfing the Avalanche on a thin trunk. "Aren't you going to cook her Sanji?!" I asked the man. Another appeared before I ducked when it jumped at me. They continued to jump at us and we continued dodging. "What do we do?!"

"There's one thing we can try…!" the man started. "RUN AWAY!"

I maneuvered the trunk around the other trees to follow my Cook's advice. We continued dodging the Lapahns before Sanji yelled at me to look out. Looking in front of me, I saw what worried him. It was a rock with three torn trees. "We can't afford hitting that! Nami's on your back!"

"Oh no!" I worried. Just when I was about to give my Staff an order, I was pulled back, thrown into the air. "Retreat with care" the man advised me. Not happening! If I leave you there, you'll freeze to death.

I watched him fly off the tree when it hit the rock. Seeing him seep into the Avalanche though, I wasn't having it. Stretching my arm, I grabbed a stump of one of the torn off trees. Dangling off the edge I turned my head to see where Sanji was at.

"I told you people! I am NOT letting my Crew die on me!" stretching my arm forwards I dug it into the speeding snow. I couldn't feel him anywhere.

Third Person POV

"Are you sure this is the right way to **_Gyasta Town_** , Vivi?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm not completely sure" the Princess worried. "They're in trouble then, they already realized they're no match for Lapahns when Luffy can't fight. What if Luffy and the others get up there first and no one is there to help them? We need to find her quickly Vivi"

"I know that… but there's supposed to be a sign on this trail that points to **_Gyasta_**. We can't miss it" Vivi said. "Of course!" Usopp yelled as they passed a sign covered in snow. Some of the snow broke off showing the name of the Town they were looking for. The arrow was pointing to the right. They went straight, the wrong direction.

"This is bad" Usopp commented when the Sleigh was stuck in deep snow. "We accidently started to climb the Mountain" Vivi realized, a bit too late. *Rumble* The earth started shaking.

Vivi: "Could this be…?!"

Usopp and Vivi pulled the black crystals from under their jackets to look at the scene it was showing. Luffy and Sanji were running away from an Avalanche.

By the River, Zoro was doing one-handed Handstand/Push-ups when the rumbling started. When he did 25,633 of them he saw the Avalanche. He didn't move even when he was scared that it would hit him. "25,634!" the Swordsman yelled when the Avalanche carried him away.

Back in the Forest, Usopp, Vivi, and the Bighorn Sheep were running from the rushing Avalanche. It had already broken their mode of transportation. "I will dive in to save you if you get buried Vivi, so don't worry!" Usopp cried.

"What if Luffy and the others were caught in the Avalanche?!" Vivi worried as she ran. "Luffy won't die that easily Vivi! You heard what he told Nami, didn't you? He won't let his Crew die, in other words he won't let himself die either" Usopp told her.

Luffy's POV

The Avalanche eventually ended, and I know everything is ruined from how big it was. I pulled myself up onto the triangular rock. I need to find Sanji, he likely needs a Doctor to.

Setting Nami on the ground I took out my Staff. " ** _Protect_**!" I ordered seeing a Fire orange bubble encase her body. I also took off my jacket to put her on so the temperature of the snow won't seep into her clothes. This will keep her warm while I search for Sanji.

"Hold this for me Nami, I'm going to find Sanji" placing my hat on her body. I stood up before diving into the air below.

 _'_ _Momma!'_ that was a baby Lapahn. I walked towards the shout since it was on the way. I was carrying Sanji under my arm and Nami was where she was before.

The baby started growling at me when she saw me, but I still walked over to her. She was trying to protect her momma whose paw was the only sign that she was there.

I stopped in front of the baby who was still growling at me. Reaching out my hand, the baby covered her head in fear. "Here you go" I smiled as I pulled the adult Lapahn out of the snow for her. Her hands were a reddish-pink color from the blood. She was trying to dig her momma out until she was bleeding, and still continued to dig.

*Groan* It was the scarred Lapahn that was trapped under the snow. ' _Momma! Thank you!'_ the baby Lapahn thanked me happily. I nodded before I headed on my way.

"I am not letting either of you die on me, I can't let anyone die on me if I have a chance to stop it" I promised my two unconscious Crewmates. "Wait up, you brat!" that was Wapol.

"I'm going to make you pay for humiliating me!" you don't need any help with that.

The White Walkie, or Wooly Hippo, Robson stopped in front of me. At the moment I don't care if I might die of frostbite, I just want to get Nami and Sanji to Dr. Kureha before they die of Hypothermia or the bug bite that Nami got.

I may have mentioned the deadly plants, but the bugs are another reason I wanted them to dress fully-clothed. A single bite from a bug or two there can kill them.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

"I don't have time for you three" I told the trio in annoyance. I can't fight them right now, if my hands were free and I wasn't running out of time I would.

"Why should I get out of your way?! Seems like you have something half-dead in your arms and on your back"

I decided to walk around them which made him mad. "Write down a new Law, Chess" I so hope he doesn't think I will follow it, or anyone else here for that matter.

"Those who ignore the King will be executed!" yeah, the Island's citizens won't take that lying down. "Get the sick and injured ones first, they're ignoring me the most" he is delusional with power. They are _unconscious_ , they're not ignoring him.

Chess: "I'll take the woman!"

Kuromarimo: "I'll take the man. **_Marimo's Surprise_**!"

I dodged the Spiked Ball so it wouldn't hit Sanji. I jumped to the side so Chess couldn't hit Nami with his arrow. I can't fight them, but I can't outrun them forever either.

"Once they're cured, you're going to regret trying to hurt them!" I rushed away from them. "What a coward"

*Woosh* That was an arrow being shot. Kicking my leg up, I did a backflip to avoid the three arrows Chess shot at me. I continued running.

I looked behind me after a while. I know they're going to attack me sooner or later, I just don't know when. I saw something weird when I looked in front of me. A pair of white teeth appeared before I jumped back.

Kuromarimo: "White disguise! **_Snow Powder Makeup_**!"

Chess: "They'll be dead in one shot since they're so weak right now!"

"Stop it!" I yelled at them when they jumped at me. I watched as blurs of white appeared. It was the Lapahns.

Kuromarimo: "Did they just protect him?"

Chess: "It's only a coincidence. They never become attached to Humans"

 _'_ _Thank you for helping my baby get me out of the snow'_

"So that is you, I'm just happy I could help" I smiled at the scarred Lapahn. "I hope the baby's hands are alright"

They held up their arms like they were flexing, showing me that they're alright now. "I see, that's good! Thank you for saving me and my Crew!" I smiled, rushing off towards the Mountain.

Treading through the knee-deep snow with developing frostbite was hard. The only thing keeping me going was the hope that Nami and Sanji will be cured once I reach the top of the Mountain.

Looking up once the snow clouds in front of me cleared, I saw the tall Mountain. "I have to climb this to find Dr. Kureha and Chopper. Good, only a little bit more to go"

Tying the cloth tighter around my stomach I put the back of Sanji's coat in my mouth. At the moment, it's the only way I can carry him. Taking off my sandals I started climbing, using the cracks and crevices of the frozen rock as footholds. The wind on the rocks didn't make climbing any easier.

I got far up the Mountain but still couldn't see the top. I lost my coat because of a big gust of wind. Thinking about saving Sanji and Nami are the only reasons I'm still climbing this Mountain.

"Dr. Kureha…! Chopper…!" I repeated. I think I see the top of the Mountain. At least I'm close.

I tried to grab another crevice when my nails broke. "Itai!" I complained through gritted teeth. I can't lose Sanji now after coming all the way up here.

Third Person POV

In the Forest, Vivi just woke up, the broken Sleigh right behind her. "We were swallowed by an Avalanche. U-Usopp?!"

She looked to her right, her face covered in fear and worry when she saw the tan, worm-like nose poking out of the snow. She rushed over and started uncovering his frozen-in-fear face. "Wake up Usopp!"

Hearing the man groan she started uncovering his whole body at a fast-pace because that noise meant he was still alive.

When he was partly uncovered, she grabbed his nose and started pulling him the rest of the way out. "Usopp! Usopp! Usopp!" she kept hitting him in the face to wake him up.

"Don't wake me up, Vivi. I was having the most wonderful dream. There was this beautiful field of flowers and a beautiful River… oh?"

"You are about to enter the other side! Wake up!" Vivi yelled. That is until she heard him ask if that was Zoro who was swimming in the River.

"Ahhh! All 74000 Usopp Pirates, attack!"

Vivi continued shaking him, pleading with him not to die. She continued slapping him and calling his name over and over and over again.

After a while Usopp was thanking Vivi for saving him. "But don't you think my face is kinda swollen?" the man asked.

"T-This is why it's not easy to live in snowy areas. You have Chiblains" Vivi stuttered.

"What's more important is finding out where we are. Luffy is climbing a frozen Mountain with no shoes or gloves or a jacket on so we must do what we can" Vivi suggested. Usopp agreed with that before Vivi accidently stepped on a mound of snow. The snow started moving when it grew arms, making Vivi fall over.

"That was close! I saw a field of flowers*!" Zoro said in relief. It shocked the duo that he was here. "Being caught up in an Avalanche when I was freezing is the end of my good luck. I guess it is kind of Winter Swimming though" the man shivered as he was covered in snow.

Usopp: "Zoro?"

"Oh Vivi" Zoro said before he took a long, hard look at Usopp. The Sharpshooter's nose twitching made him realize who he was staring at. "Oh, Usopp! What are you guys doing here!"

"That's my question!" the two yelled with Shark teeth and white, angry eyes.

After a while, Usopp asked about 'Winter Swimming' in shock. "I had no idea where I was anymore after swimming for a while. I started walking as I did Muscle Training and ended up in this Forest somehow. What is that?" Zoro asked when he saw Vivi looking at a black crystal.

"Luffy gave one to Usopp, Dalton and I so we could check to see how they're doing. Luffy and Sanji took Nami to a Mountain and now Luffy is carrying the two up it since they're both unconscious now" Vivi explained.

Zoro: "Can I have yours Usopp?"

Usopp: "Here"

Vivi: "Look! There're people over there"

Usopp: "I remember those buildings!"

"You're right! We ended up back at **_Big Horn Village_**!" Vivi said in shock. The buildings were buried in snow from the Avalanche. The Villagers and Wapol's army of men are in a stand-off with each other below.

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked the group when he stopped behind them. "What's the matter?" a Villager said before turning to the Swordsman, his jaw dropping in shock. "What's the matter with you?! You shouldn't be dressed like that in this weather!"

"Dalton is buried under the snow from the Avalanche. We can't get him out because those guys won't let us pass" a man told the trio. "If you have any objections, bring it on!" a soldier baited with an evil grin.

"They're the ones who attacked us on the sea, right Usopp?!" Zoro asked the Sharpshooter. "Yeah, that's right" the ravenet man answered. "They're our enemy then, aren't they?"

Usopp: "Yeah, they are. Why are you asking that though?"

"You aren't that brave when Dalton isn't around, are you? Hahaha!"

A shadow covered the Soldier's laughing figure. He was knocked onto the ground by Zoro's fist. "Mr. Bushido?!" Vivi yelled in fear. "If you do that then…" a Villager tried to say before Zoro patted his new clothes. The ones he took from the Soldier.

Usopp: "Now they're angry!"

"You were on the ship with the guy that hit Wapol!"

"You guys never learn, do ya?" Zoro smirked at them. When they charged he swerved in between them, appearing unharmed behind them. Three of them tried to grab their Swords but felt nothing in their Sheathes. "Are you looking for these?"

Zoro smirked dangerously when they turned around in shock. They didn't even realize that Zoro had taken their Swords until they saw them in his hands. Zoro put one of the Swords in his mouth before they charged at him again.

" ** _Hawk Wave_**!"

The Soldiers fell to the ground before Zoro slashed three more. They fell to the ground as well. "Already over? Well that's boring" Zoro smirked, dropping the three Swords into the snow.

Everyone was shocked to see that none of the Soldiers remained standing. They were all breathing though as Zoro doesn't want to know what Luffy will say if a Crewmember kills their opponent. "Amazing…" Vivi was in awe of what just happened.

"We need to find Dalton!"

"Thank you!"

The Villagers thanked Zoro as he walked in the opposite direction that they were going. "Hurry up and dig!" a Villager instructed the others in a panic. "So, who is this 'Dalton' again?"

Usopp: "I'll tell you later! We should help them!"

"Please be alive, Dalton!"

Usopp and the other two started helping the Villagers dig.

Luffy's POV

I don't care that my skin in a light red color, I see the top of the Mountain. I grabbed a crevice, but it broke off.

I gritted my teeth in pain as I slid down the Mountain, my fingers and toes leaving bloody trails in their wake. It was painful, really painful. I was eventually able to stop myself though.

Looking down I couldn't see the ground anymore. I started climbing again. 'Hang on a bit longer you guys, we're almost there' even with my blood-covered hands I was able to continue climbing.

Relief flooded my being when I saw the snow-topped Mountain. It encouraged me to climb the Mountain even faster. I know Kureha and Chopper are almost to their Castle home, so I have to hurry.

I reached the snow and climbed even further. I hooked my hand on the edge of the snow-covered Mountaintop glad that I finally reached it.

Opening my jaw, I dropped Sanji on the ground. Looking up I saw the white and Maya blue Castle in front of where I was standing on my knees. "Made it… Dr. Kureha, Chopper"

My vision was going blurry which is really bad. I'm not on the Mountain, I'm on the snow. All I saw was black.

Third Person POV: Island Castle

"The antibodies are responding" a humanoid Reindeer told Dr. Kureha. "Yes, I knew they would. What's the cause? And explain it" Dr. Kureha asked the creature.

"Kestia" the Reindeer told the Doctor. "That's good, you can attend to the girl" Kureha told the creature. "Alright"

After a while, Nami was awake. A small Reindeer with a Punch pink top hat and Mulberry purple pants walked by the bed she was resting on. He got on a chair and started grinding the herbs he had into paste in a Mortar using a Pestle.

Nami sat up when the Reindeer jumped down from the chair. "Who are you?"

The question, and the fact he was seen, scared the Reindeer enough that he jumped backwards, creating a domino effect. He hit the chair, the chair hit the desk, books fell off the rattling desk. Nami sweat dropped at the Reindeer's reaction.

The creature ran to hide in the doorway, but his way of hiding was backwards. His hoofs were the only things that were hidden.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this chapter at 1:53 P.M. on October 18, 2018.**

 ***So odd, that's what Usopp saw**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you October 25, 2018.**


	12. Recruiting Chopper Part One

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I really should've started writing on Monday, but I really wanted to watch my favorite episodes from Glee and it took longer than I thought it would. And I still have four chapter of** **Blood Vampir: Prequel** **to write, edit, and update on Friday. I am regretting watching Glee episodes now.**

 **4330 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Recruiting Chopper

Nami's POV

"That's backwards… isn't it?" I wondered out loud as I looked at how the creature was trying to hide. He sweat dropped even more before slowly moving so he was hiding the right way. "You're way too slow and you're not even completely hiding. What are you anyway?"

The creature's face scrunched up slightly. I'm guessing he doesn't like that question. "B-Be quiet, Human!" I was shocked at this before he asked how my fever was. "Were you the one that helped me?" I asked the creature.

It screamed before scrambling backwards and hitting something I couldn't see. Things kept clattering to the ground and clouds of dust came into the room. It was really loud which wasn't helping me with an oncoming headache.

"Be quiet in there, Chopper!" that voice is new, who is that?

Looking up, I saw the clouds of dust clear, revealing a tall woman with platinum blonde, wavy hair. She had a bottle of something in her hand. "It seems like your fever has come down a little bit, girl. Are you happy?"

She touched my forehead as she drank whatever was in the bottle. "Who are you?" I asked the woman. "You're doing more or less alright; your temperature is 100.7"

"My name is Dr. Kureha, call me Doctorine" she smiled at me.

"You're a Doctor? That means…" looking around I wanted to see if Luffy and Sanji are alright. "My secret to staying young?"

"I didn't ask that, Doctorine" I told the woman. Why would I want to know that? "You are right, that kid climbed to the top of the Drum Rockies to the Castle at the top of the tallest Mountain" Kureha confirmed. "How are they? The two people that brought me up here"

I was worried because she only mentioned a 'kid' that brought me up here, she didn't mention anyone else. "The two boys are sleeping in another room. Very deeply to, which makes sense. One carried the two of you all the way up without shoes, gloves or a jacket"

That sounds like Luffy. He said he would take care of us no matter what, he's also idiotic enough _to_ do that.

I was relieved that they were alright. I felt the bed shake when the woman sat down on it before I felt cold air on my stomach. She lifted-up my shirt. There were purple markings, like a bruise, on my stomach. It was where I felt a burning sensation when I went back to the ship on **Little Garden**. "This was the cause"

"What is that?"

"You were bitten by a Kestia. A Kestia is a small, poisonous Tick that lives in high temperature and humidity Jungles. Once bitten, bacteria enters the bite and keeps you in pain when lying dormant inside the body for five days. It can cause: fevers above 104 degrees, coinfection, myocarditis, arteritis, cerebritis, etc.!" she explained. "From the rate it has spread from the area you were bit, you've probably been infected for… three days"

That's about right. "The suffering you must have endured may have been unusually harsh. It would have eased in two more days without treatment because you would be dead by then"

I'm glad I agreed when Luffy asked me if he could take me to the Doctor even in the snow. She got off the bed and continued talking.

"It's called the '5-Day Disease'. I had heard that Kestia died out 100 years ago, so that ravenet should be glad that I kept the antibiotic just in case. Where did you come from anyway? Were you walking out with your belly exposed on an ancient Jungle Island or something? Heeheeheehee"

"That rings a bell? What a crazy girl you are"

"It was **Little Garden**. Luffy told us not to leave the ship without being fully clothed but I never planned on leaving" I told her before she pushed me down onto the bed.

"Stay in bed. Your treatment isn't finished yet" she advised me. "Thank you, I'll be fine once my fever goes down. My body will take care of the rest, right?" I asked her.

"Such optimism. It normally takes the disease, at minimum, ten days to fully treat. You will have to rest for at least three days, even with my medicine"

I won't argue with her. I did hear Luffy when he told me about her. She's a good Doctor and one you shouldn't argue with when it comes to how fast or slow you'll be cured.

Luffy's POV

Even through my exhausted sleep I heard hoof-steps and a sigh as something clattered on something to my right. I think whoever it was put something heavy down, on stone maybe. It was like this when I finished the climb up the Mountain to.

Time Lapse: Yesterday

"He climbed up the Mountain with no gloves, coat, or shoes?! This Drum Rock is 5000 meters high!"

Is that Dr. Kureha? I was shivering terribly from the cold, but I don't care about that. "His whole body is nearly frostbitten, what is he thinking dressing like that in this climate? Heat up some water immediately and throw him into it"

Don't worry about me! What about the other two?!

"This guy is bleeding horribly. He has a spinal fissure and six broken ribs. May I operate on him?" that was Chopper. He must be talking about Sanji.

"The most critical is this girl, she's dying" I wouldn't have brought them up here if at least one of them wasn't.

"Chopper! Get phenicol, cardiotonic and tialcillin ready!"

"Does she have an infection?"

"That's right, the pathogen isn't from this Island though" that's right! It's from an Island with a Jungle.

I was finally able to move when she said that, so I grabbed her arm to get her attention. They were both surprised I was moving.

"Help them… they're my friends" I chattered through my shivering. "I get it, I will save them. Chopper! We should begin treatment!"

Time Skip: Present

"Hungry…" I said, groggily opening my eyes. "Chop…per?" I asked when my vision was no longer blurry. "Do you have… any Meat?" I asked him.

He scrambled away in fear, making a tray with medical instruments clatter to the ground. I flinched away from the sound because it was too loud for my sensitive ears. "…cooked in a pot for three hours…" that was Sanji.

"Meat becomes properly tender…" what recipe is that? I was barely able to hear what he said because of the ringing in my ears from the tray falling. Sitting up, I saw Sanji grab the scared **Human-Human Fruit** user. "Venison…"

So that was what he was talking about earlier. I was going to tell him to snap out of it or to not cook him, but I fell forwards on the bed. I was apparently too weak to move much right now. "Ahhhhh! Help!"

When I could move I heard noise coming from the other room. I walked in and saw Nami sitting up on the bed.

"I'm glad you're doing better Nami" I smiled at the girl. "Thank you for helping her, Dr. Kureha. I would've used my Staff, but it doesn't have the Kestia antidote" I bowed to the woman when I turned to her.

"Wait!"

Turning around I saw Sanji running after Chopper. "Stop trying to catch and cook Chopper Sanji!" I yelled as I ran after him.

Running down the hall, I tried to convince Sanji not to cook Chopper. "I don't know who this 'Chopper' is, and I don't care! Nami needs to eat something that I made for her" he yelled at me.

"I have ingredients that you can use in my Pouch! You don't need to cook Chopper"

"Get off you annoying Human! Listen to the man!"

"Sanji! You should stop chasing him now!" I yelled before Chopper stopped moving. "I am not food!" the Reindeer yelled as he got bigger. That's Chopper's Heavy Point form. He punched Sanji in the back of the head, making the blonde's head crack the ground.

I didn't chase after Chopper because I have no reason to chase him. Instead, I took care of Sanji since I know his ribs aren't completely healed yet.

Third Person POV

In the snow-covered Town of **_Big Horn_** , everyone was trying desperately to find Dalton. The people's friend and the Island's sole Guard.

"Dalton!"

"Did you find him?!"

Vivi: "Don't die, Dalton!"

Usopp: "We will find him in time! Be alive, Dalton!"

"Who is that?" Zoro asked for the second or third time since he was accidently revived by Vivi.

"Don't just stand there and help!" Usopp yelled at the green-haired Swordsman. "Hafta bow"

The Sharpshooter bowed as soon as a Coin grey Hiking Bear walked by. "Help us look for Dalton already!" Usopp yelled for the final time as he jumped into the hole he was digging. "What is that?!" Zoro wondered as he watched the Hiking Bear walk by.

"We found Dalton!"

Usopp: "What? They found him!" *runs to Villagers*

Vivi: "That's great!" *follows Usopp*

"Dalton!" the duo yelled as they passed Zoro who was just standing there, arms crossed. "So, who is he?!" he asked for the third or fourth time.

A Villager was concerned because he couldn't feel a heartbeat. It terrified Usopp and Vivi to hear that.

Luffy's POV

"Thank you again for healing Nami, Dr. Kureha. What do you want as payment?" I asked the woman as I bowed politely. I made sure I wouldn't hit the dishes that were on the table in front of me. Dr. Kureha was kind enough to feed us.

"What do you have on you?" she asked making me frown. "It would be easier to answer what I _don't_ have on me" I chuckled lightly. "The three of you are Pirates, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. I was planning on coming here even if no one on my Crew was dying. Someone that I want on my Crew lives here and I have no intention of leaving until he joins" I smiled. She chuckled at that before I heard the floor crack and familiar screaming.

Turning my head, I saw Sanji was missing. "I am so sorry for Sanji, Dr. Kureha. Excuse me!" I bowed to the woman before running after him. "Wait!" I heard Sanji yell ahead of me.

"Stop trying to catch him Sanji! He doesn't deserve this!" I yelled at him when I caught up. I heard Dr. Kureha yelling behind me.

We were back in the room Nami was sleeping in when I was finally able to stop Sanji from chasing Chopper. I grabbed his collar, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. "Will you three stop making so much racket!"

I let go of Sanji who ran away from Dr. Kureha. I dodged the Swords that Dr. Kureha was swinging around before the two left. They left the door open.

"You can come out Chopper, I won't try to cook or eat you" I told the Reindeer when I closed the door. "You should stay in bed!" I heard Chopper yell from behind me.

Turning around I saw that Nami was trying to leave her bed. "He's right Nami, the bacteria hasn't left, even with Dr. Kureha's medicine" I told the girl. "You still have a fever to! Doctorine's medicine will bring the fever down, but it's better to stay in bed because of the Kestia's bacteria"

"Thank you, Chopper was it? You've been attending to me all this time, right?" Nami thanked the Reindeer who was by her bedside.

"Be quiet! I don't wanna be thanked by a Human!..." the rest was blabbering from his dual personality. He tries to be humble, or take a compliment in stride, but he can't help but be bashful from it.

"Are you guys really Pirates?" Chopper asked. He was hesitant to touch Nami's hands. I think she could see that and that was why she hasn't moved.

I had moved to sit down on a chair so I wasn't sitting up the whole time. I don't know how long it will be till Sanji gets back and starts chasing Chopper again. "Yes, we are"

"Real ones?" that's an odd question.

"Real ones" she confirmed. "You have a Flag with a skull?" he asked her. Reaching into my Pouch, I grabbed out a smaller version of our Pirate Flag.

"This is what it looks like" I told the Reindeer, tossing the folded-up rectangle on the bed. I don't want to scare him even more by going near him. Though that's a bit of a double-edged Sword though. If I don't get too close or don't try to get closer, he might think that I think he's creepy or scary. If I do move closer to him, he could be frightened away.

He unfolded the black cloth and looked at my version of a Skull and Crossbones. "Are you interested in Pirates?" you shouldn't have said that.

"No way, you idiot!" Chopper yelled as he scrambled backwards. He hit a bookcase that lined the wall. "Okay, I'm sorry" Nami apologized. I watched her pinch the bridge of her nose. "Why don't you come with us? He is the one you wanted to join our Crew, right Luffy?"

"Of course!" I nodded with a cheery smile. "I won't have to stay here for three days if he comes with us to! We'll be able to get Vivi home in time to stop her Country's Civil War" Nami smiled. People will still die in that time; ending the Civil War how Vivi wants is impossible.

"D-Don't be stupid! I'm a Reindeer! There's no way I can stay with Humans! Aren't you scared of me? I'm a Reindeer but I can stand on two legs and can talk… my nose is blue to…"

"That's not a solid argument you know, don't you intend to have someone who is supposed to be dead on the Crew later?"

"Yep! He ate the **Revive-Revive Fruit** so, right now, he's a walking, talking skeleton" I smiled happily. "There you are! I'll cook you into something good for Nami!"

Chopper ran off and Sanji followed in their game of Cat-and-Mouse. "Guess it's time to leave, see ya Nami! Hope you feel better soon!" I smiled, holding my hand up in a wave, before I followed them.

Third Person POV

"Were you tempting the Reindeer without my permission when I wasn't here?"

"Not really, Chopper is the reason we would've come here even if I wasn't dying. Luffy won't leave till Chopper joins" Nami explained. "Why does he want Chopper? There are plenty of other Doctors" Kureha asked.

"The reason is because he has a bad past, he has a dream that he can't achieve 'stuck' on this Island, and something else" Nami answered as she tapped her chin. "Oh, really? Those are good reasons. Is it the same for the rest of you then?"

"I think it is, he only has a few rules for us. It's fine if we leave the Crew so long as we give good reasons for it. We can come back whenever, just tell him why we are returning. And when fighting 'do NOT kill'" Nami smiled. The last rule made Kureha chuckle.

"That's a good rule! Heeheeheehee!"

"I don't think you will be leaving for a while, Chopper has a big scar on his heart that even I can't cure. The moment he was born his herd, even his parents, abandoned him. All because he had a blue nose"

That shocked Nami. But when she thought about it, it made sense. 'That was why he mentioned his blue nose' Nami remembered. "He always walked at the back of the group, all by himself… even though he was a newborn"

"He was treated even worse than that, like a monster, when, one day, he ate a Devil Fruit. The Reindeers ferociously pressured him to leave the herd as he was no longer an ordinary Reindeer. He wanted friends… so he went to the Village as a Human"

 _"_ _What is that creature?" a Villager said in fear when he and a group of Villagers saw the Reindeer who ate the Human-Human Fruit._

"His figure wasn't Human either though, his nose even kept its blue color"

 _The women screamed as they ran in different directions._

 _"_ _It must be a Yeti!"_

 _"_ _Get the children inside where it's safe! It's dangerous out here!"_

 _"_ _Gun! Get me a Gun!"_

 _"_ _Shoot him dead!"_

 _"_ _You monster!"_

 _"_ _Get out of here!"_

 _Chopper was sweat dropping, unsure what he did that caused them to panic._

 _A stone was thrown at the Reindeer's forehead with a force great enough to make him stumble backwards. A man fired the Gun in fear of the unknown, hitting a tree right by the Reindeer's head._

 _They continued to fire their varying models of Guns. There were different models of Shotguns and Muskets. The Reindeer fled from the bullets fired at him with not much accuracy._

"Chopper didn't know what was wrong, or what to blame for what happened"

 _"_ _You monster!" the phrase yelled by the fearful/brave Villager echoed through the Reindeer's mind as he continued to run through the Forest. Tears were streaming down his face like waterfalls in the light Blizzard._

"He only wanted friends, but he was called a monster instead. He was no longer a Reindeer and he wasn't Human either. He has lived alone like that; can you heal the scar in his heart?"

Luffy's POV

"Look at that door at the front entrance! It's wide open!" Sanji yelled through the howling wind.

"No wonder it's cold, but don't close it" I told him when he walked towards it. "Don't touch that door!" looking up, I saw Chopper on the second floor. " ** _Protect_** " I ordered when my Staff's gem and the doorframe glowed Fire orange. The cold wind was no longer coming through the door.

"What is that?!" Chopper yelled as he jumped down, landing in front of me. "It's a good thing you did that Luffy, come over here"

I saw Sanji light his Cigarette because the wind was no longer blowing inside. I nodded before hopping over to him. *Chirp Chirp* I smiled at the five Crepe or Blush pink hatchlings in their nest on the door.

"They're Snow Bird hatchlings. Chopper didn't want them to fall, so he told us not to close it" I smiled. "Hey… wasn't that creature from earlier talking and standing on two legs?"

"Yep! He's a cool creature, isn't he?! That's one reason I want him on our Crew" I smiled cheerily. "Why would you want a monster on the Crew?!"

"Be quiet Sanji! He's not a monster. He may be large sometimes, but he isn't mythical, ugly or frightening" I told my Cook.

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

Opening the door, quite softly, I saw Chopper working on something with a Microscope.

"Day 3: The prognosis is that the bacteria was reduced by 30%"

"Chopper?" I asked scaring him. Everything fragile flew into the air. " ** _Catch_**!" I said, seeing everything that was in the air, and my Staff's gem, glow Sky blue. "Didn't mean to startle you Chopper" I smiled as I plucked a Test Tube from the air.

I put the Flask on the table before Chopper started doing the same thing when they stopped glowing. "Will you be my friend Chopper?" I asked the Reindeer as I grabbed an Erlenmeyer Flask.

He repeated the word 'friend' in shock, making me nod. "Yep! You're really cool Chopper. I want you to join my Crew! You'll have a bunch of friends; a Pirate Crew is a lot like a family" I smiled.

"I'm not interested in Pirates at all. I never wanted a friend either!" he sweat dropped as he backed away. He was holding a Florence Flask with something that was an Iris purple color inside. It made me curious, but I didn't ask about it. "You have a dream, don't you?"

"What does a dream have to do with anything?" he was confused now, making me smile.

"Many dreams can't be achieved from where you live alone. Being a Pirate gives you the freedom to pursue your dreams, no matter how big, small, or 'crazy' they are" I smiled happily.

He was shocked. "Will you be the Doctor on my ship? You'll have a better chance at achieving your dream if you do" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it before shaking his head.

"No! I won't become a Pirate" he ran from the room making me sigh. I decided to run after him to see where he'll go. He decided to run into the room Nami is in.

"Help me Doctorine!" I heard him yell before he jumped through a closet door. It now had a Chopper-shaped hole in it.

"What are you doing, Luffy?"

"I asked him to be my friend and join our Crew as our Doctor. I told him why I wanted him. He was going to say something but ran off. I want to find out what he was going to say" I answered our recovering Navigator. "That's good! You ought to just agree Chopper, Luffy won't leave until you join us"

"I don't want to join though!" Chopper yelled when he opened the door to the closet. "Zoro said the same thing, he eventually agreed because his dream meant more to him than his pride" I smiled.

Chopper jumped on my head and used it as a platform to jump again. He ran out the door, so I chased him.

Third Person POV

Sanji stood up from the hit he took not too long ago. "To ask to be his 'friend' without even knowing how much that means to him…"

"He does know, Dr. Kureha. Luffy knows everything about us, even the people that _will_ to join us later. He had to know about them in order to pick them in the first place" Nami smiled at the Doctor.

"Would you mind telling us though? He doesn't reveal the past of someone to others without their permission first" Nami asked the Doctor. Kureha looked towards the door that the duo ran out of before speaking.

"There was a man who Chopper opened up to when he was alone. Dr. Hiluluk was his name. He was a quack Doctor who gave Chopper his name and called him his son"*

"Their first encounter was when Hiluluk saved Chopper from the angry and fearful Villagers that were trying to kill him"

"What happened to Hiluluk?" Nami asked as Sanji poured some coffee.

"The good times passed very quickly, and…" Kureha took gulps from her bottle. "The time for goodbyes, comes for everyone…"

Kureha poked the fire to keep it going. "The duo's story doesn't have a happy ending like some would hope there to be…"

Luffy's POV

"Chopper! Where'd you go?!" I yelled. "Please be our friend and Doctor!"

"That looks good!" I smiled, walking over to a plate of fruit in a room. There were Apples, Limes, Bananas, Oranges, and one other one. "I promise that being a Pirate is really cool!"

I dumped more Fruit into my mouth from the large plate. I held it above my mouth so I wouldn't accidently take the plate into my mouth and choke on it. I started eating Fruit from the other plate now.

"Are you really a Pirate?"

"Yep! Want me to show you the big starting Bounty from the East Blue I have to prove it to you?" I asked when I turned to him. He was hiding behind a pile of crates. "Please join us, I only have three concrete rules. You're better off being a Pirate with me now than another Pirate group later! We sing to!" I smiled.

"Pirates s-sing?" how is that so hard to believe?! Of course Pirates sing!

"Yep. And they dance to! It's really fun! Pirates can do whatever they want because they're free" I smiled happily. "Because we're free we can travel the sea meaning we can go on a lot more adventures!"

"So, Pirates go on adventures to?"

"Pirates risk their lives to! We get to meet all sorts of creatures and people"

 **~Alabasta Saga~**

Chopper shut the door before I heard its lock click in place. "Why did you lock me in here Chopper?" I asked the Reindeer.

"It's because you're pestering me! Your injuries are not so light that you can just get out of bed and run around! Rest in there since you won't anywhere else"

I took the keys without him noticing and unlocked the door. "I could've opened this door even without the keys so doing that was useless Chopper" I told the Reindeer.

"Why?!"

What is with all the running? I haven't done anything to make him hate me that much, have I? All I'm asking is what Hiluluk wanted him to do, asking him to see the world outside this Island and help him achieve his dream.

I saw Chopper stop before I heard, and smelled, something. "Does this guy ever quit?!" I complained. "It's Wapol!"

I watched as Chopper ran in his Walk Point form to tell Dr. Kureha about Wapol's arrival. "That man just doesn't give up, does he?" smushing my face against the window.

"I have finally returned! Now to restore Drum Kingdom!"

Third Person POV

"Chopper was very upset when he found out that Hiluluk only had ten days to live. That was only natural though. In his own way he took action"

"So, for six years since the death of his foster father… Chopper has been studying under you" Nami summarized. "Yes, I taught him everything I know"

"Doctorine! Doctorine!" Chopper yelled as he ran to the room the Doctor was in.

The door was knocked open as Chopper entered in his Walk Point form. "We have a problem! Wapol is back!"

"I see…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:54 P.M. on October 23, 2018.**

 ***I was debating on rewriting Chopper's past but decided not to since I didn't write Zoro's.**

 **I do hope you guys like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	13. Fight for the Flag Part One

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **5080 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Fight for the Flag Part One

Luffy's POV

"Everything is as it used to be! This is my Castle! We are going to restore Drum Kingdom!" no it isn't and no you aren't.

I headed for the door when I saw Dr. Kureha and Chopper outside. My 'Protect' command allows non-hostile things or creatures in and allows what is already inside to get out. This Fire orange one is perfect for shelter from the cold.

"I burned that Flag long ago"

"So, you finally show yourself Dr. Kureha, last survivor of the Doctor hunt!"

"This Castle no longer belongs to you, Wapol! Rotten people like you don't belong here! The Drum Kingdom is already dead so there is no reason for you to be here. Leave this Country!" Kureha told the man.

"What did you just say?"

"Get out of the way! I'm gonna make him pay for earlier!" I yelled as I ran towards the annoying man. I was wearing a Scarlet red Duffel coat with gold clasps, so I wouldn't get cold and ask Nami to borrow hers. I know she'd ask me to pay an insane amount for it because of the added interest she always seems to add.

"It's that kid you don't like, Mr. Wapol!"

"This is for having your men attack Nami!" I yelled as my fist connecting with his metal jaw. The man went flying as a result. If it wasn't for Chess and Kuromarimo, Wapol would have fallen off the Mountain. I was glad for that because I don't want to kill him.

"How many times do you have to stomp on others to get what you want?!" I was furious. I know that Dalton is barely alive because of those Spear-like Arrows that Chess buried into his chest.

"Why're you here?"

Seems Sanji decided to come out. "Because I needed to get Sanji and Nami to a Doctor, I couldn't fight you when you attacked them under that new, stupid law" my eyes were shaded as I spoke. "Now that that isn't the case though, I can fight you! Shishishi!" I laughed when I looked at them.

"How dare you attack Mr. Wapol, the King of the Drum Kingdom, so suddenly, you brat!"

"That's right! Wapol is the King!"

"How dare you do this to the most amazing ruler of the Island's citizens, his excellency!"

"Wapol better fits that of a Tyrant, not a King. A King cares more about his people than he does material possessions. Plus, you guys tick me off!" sticking my tongue out at them. "Do you know them, young Pirate?"

"Yeah! That man ate a part of the Merry, our ship, and made a new Law about executing those that ignored him. He ordered his henchmen to attack Nami and Sanji for ignoring him the most, but they were unconscious!" I answered in anger when I turned to her.

"Mr. Wapol?!" that got my attention before I remembered being in that man's mouth. "I'm really angry now… Straw Hat!"

Third Person POV

"Sorry, but could you wait? Luffy had to take care of something" Sanji told the trio. "Earlier… Luffy's arm stretched…" Chopper didn't have to finish.

"Yeah, he does that. He ate the **Replica-Replica Fruit** and replicated the **Gum-Gum Fruit** from someone. He's a Replica Man" Sanji answered the Reindeer. "He can also turn into a Winged Wolf"

"What is he…?"

"That's easy, he's a monster!" Sanji smiled at Chopper.

"So, to sum this up, we have the rebel hag Doctor and some Straw Hats in the Drum Kingdom's Castle. Once we take care of all of them, there won't be anyone stupid enough to defy me" Wapol summarized.

"That's right. This will be a bright day in the Kingdom's restoration" Chess agreed. "I will start with you, Dr. Kureha!" Wapol declared. "You have quite the nerve to settle into my Castle during my absence. You're even flying that strange Flag!"

"I'm not interested in this run-down Castle. This Reindeer insisted on flying Hiluluk's Flag up there, so I made the Castle into Hiluluk's grave" Kureha told the man. 'The Doctor raised this Flag to fight for the Country…' Chopper remembered.

The reason this place is the Doctor's grave, is because… this is where he died.

"So, it's that moron Doctor's grave?! Maaahahahaha!" Chopper gritted his teeth in anger at the man's laughter. "How dare you violate my sacred Castle with that trash Doctor's Flag! Burn the Flag down already!"

"I will never let you inside this Castle" Chopper declared as he went from Walk Point to Heavy Point. "He's the monster that followed the quack Doctor to the Castle the day he died" Kuromarimo and Chess realized at the same time. "That Flag is the Doctor's faith, I will NEVER let you take it down!"

"We're going into my Castle, so show them no mercy! Take down every single one of them!"

"Are you going to fight to, Dr. Kureha?"

"I will, _if_ they're more than you can handle"

"Appreciate it"

"Leave them to us, Mr. Wapol! We will clean them up quick" Kuromarimo told the man, throwing a ball at Kureha. "Doctorine!" Chopper yelled in worry/fear.

Sanji raised his leg to the side to stop the ball made of hair. Sanji made a mistake by doing that though. "What kind of person are you, afro guy? Throwing an afro at a lady"

"You fell right into my trap…" Kuromarimo smirked.

That confused Sanji till he shook his leg to get the ball of hair off of him. It wouldn't come off, no matter how hard, and how fast, he shook it. "Is this afro static electricity or something?!"

"That is correct!"

Sanji really didn't like the afro on his leg as he was still trying to shake it off.

"Lots more are coming your way"

Kuromarimo took a small ball from the hair on his head. He squeezed it between his fingers three times before it grew to 5x its original size. " ** _Marimo's Static Cling_**!"

There were now three afros stuck to Sanji's body. One was on his right elbow, another on the left side of his stomach and, of course, the first one that is on the calf of his right leg.

"What are these stupid things?! They're gross!" Sanji complained as he tried to get the one on his stomach off. All it did was move to his left hand. "Don't just stand there watching Reindeer! Help me!"

"Of course!"

"Hurry up and take them off! They're really gross!"

*Boing* "Now they're stuck to me to! I'm giving them back to you!" Chopper told the man.

"Don't do that! At least keep one!"

"No! They're gross!"

"They're gross to me to!"

"Stop it!"

"Just what are they doing?" Kureha asked herself as she watched the back-and-forth. "Stop it!"

Kuromarimo: "They don't know anything about teamwork"

Chess: "I can tell you one thing for certain. Even though they look plain, the Static Marimos do burn flashily" *draws Bow*

The edge of Chess's arrow lit with fire, catching Sanji's attention. "Oh no! He's going to burn the afros!" Sanji worried. Chopper ran off, angering Sanji.

"Decoy Plan!"

"Am I the Decoy Plan?!"

Sanji didn't have time to be angry for long. " ** _Checkmate_**!"

He wasn't able to dodge in time so the afro on his leg was lit on fire. "Ow! Ow! Snow! Snow! Snow!"

Sanji tried to put out the fire with one hand as he did a one-handed handstand. It wasn't working too well. While Sanji was trying to put out the fire, Chopper attacked Chess. That didn't work too well either as Chess dodged the Reindeer's punch.

"Move!" Wapol got in the way of another of Chopper's punches. The Reindeer couldn't get out of the way in time, so he ended up half-way in the Munch-Munch Man's mouth.

Luffy's POV

Walking into the room Dr. Kureha put Nami in, I heard her get up. "Is that a new Coat? What is going on outside? It's very noisy"

I smiled softly at the girl before I walked over to her. "It's nothing you should worry about Nami, lay back down. I just came in to drop off my hat so I won't lose it. Mind keeping it safe while you get better?" I asked her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's just another fight. Sanji, Chopper and I can handle it so you can just rest" I smiled as I placed my hat on the headboard of the bed she was on. "I'll see you later then"

"Yosh!" I smiled as I closed the door behind me, dashing down the stairs.

I finally reached the exit, glad that I don't have to worry about Wapol possibly eating my hat. "Grab my leg from there Luffy!"

"Alright Sanji!" I smiled stretching my arms to grab his leg. "This right?!" I asked. "That's good! Now don't let go!" now I was confused. That is until Sanji moved his arm back. He was planning to launch me at something. This'll be fun!

" ** _Armée de l'Air Assault_** …" he pulled me forward when I heard muffled screams for help. " ** _Gum Shoot_**!"

I was heading straight for Wapol. I could see the tiny legs with hoofs in Wapol's mouth. He was eating Chopper!

I hit his stomach with my head and shoulders, knocking Chopper out of his mouth. Robson ended up being hit and flew into the air with a terrified howl.

"Thank you for helping me, you guys…"

"Of course! I love helping creatures out" I smiled at Chopper. "I'm glad he's still alive though, I don't want to break my own rule" I sighed in relief when I heard the man groan in pain.

Kuromarimo: "Are you alright, Mr. Wapol?!"

Chess: "We underestimated them. They're stronger than we thought they were!"

"I can no longer let those brats live!"

"What?!" I heard the duo's shocked reactions to that one declaration. "I will show them… the true power of the **Munch-Munch Fruit**! They will see… **_Munch-Munch Factory_**!"

I hate that one! Why does it have to be that one?! "Would a normal person be able to stand up after an attack like that?"

"His body is tough, like many of the Pirates and Marines in the **Grand Line** " I smiled. I can't wait for those fights. "Chess! What did I eat today?!" Wapol yelled. That's going to be an odd list.

"On the ship you ate, one butter-sautéed Cannon and a single raw Cannon. You also ate a Cannonball and gunpowder Salad and a toasted House in the Village" I was right, odd.

Sanji: "This guy is the top omnivore"

"Food will soon become my flesh and blood, just wait and see"

Chopper: "He's about to do something!"

A chimney popped out of the top of his head. "Oh no" I worried before hearing Sanji ask what it was. " ** _Munch-Munch Shock_**! **_Wapol House_**!"

Wapol turned into a giant, metal house. It had a big, Ocean blue door with one small, Ocean blue circle window on each side of it. "It is too soon to be surprised! This is the King's technique!" the duo in front of him were right to be scared.

" ** _Munch-Munch Factory_**!" he ate them. He started gobbling up his own men. "H-He's eating his own men!" Sanji and Chopper were the only ones that looked surprised by this. I just scowled at the man.

Steam erupted from his chimney and metal arms with a shrill scream. He did an odd dance that sounded like a pumping mechanism. When he stopped, the piercing sound and steam made another appearance.

"Check out this miraculous union!" this confused Sanji. I resisted the urge to gag at how wrong this move is.

"I am the strongest Warrior in the Drum Kingdom…" a white gloved hand opened the Ocean blue door. The Chess-Kuromarimo combination came out of the **_Munch-Munch Factory_** making me want to look away. I can't do that though. I might have to fight them, and I haven't tried fighting blind before now. "Chessmarimo!"

"That's just one riding on the other's shoulders, isn't it?" Sanji asked. "No, it isn't. They're mixed together to create a sort of hybrid being. It's really creepy and wrong" I told him.

"Don't let your guard down. If the group was so weak, a task like exiling the Doctors would have been stopped by the Island's citizens" Dr. Kureha advised. I already knew this so I'm guessing that is advice for Sanji. I just hope this ends soon, Sanji still hasn't completely healed yet.

"Drum Kingdom's Constitution, Article 1! 'Anyone who does not do what the King wants, should die'. That is what sums up this Country! This is because this is my Country… and that Castle is my Castle. You could have flown any Flag but the quack Doctor's Flag! It ruins the Castle!"

Wapol fired a Cannonball from his arm at the Flag on top of the Castle, angering me. I watched as the smoke cleared, revealing that the Indigo pole that the Flag is attached to, is starting to fall. "That's a Pirate Flag…"

Looking at Chopper, I saw his jaw quivering from anger and sadness. That look Chopper showed made me furious at Wapol for making him look like that.

"You attacked the Doctor's Flag, you jerk!"

Chopper charged at the man who still calls himself King after abandoning his Country. Chopper leaped at the man, grabbing him by the fabric around his neck. "He even tried to save someone like you!"

Chopper was frozen on the man's chest as he pulled his fist back, ready to punch the man. After a while, he said: "I-I won't hit you, so leave this Country!"

I was glad that Chopper decided to not hit the man. That shows he has some self-restraint. Self-restraint, honor, and sympathy are good enough qualities that will help people learn my most rock-solid rule, 'do NOT kill'.

"Do you really think he will listen to you Chopper?!" I heard Dr. Kureha yell. Jumping up many times, I finally reached the top when I heard the Cannon go off. I tied a **_Rope Vine_** around the two parts of the torn, Indigo pole.

"Hey! Wapol!" I yelled, getting his attention. "Straw Hat!"

"You were a fake Pirate, so you have no idea what this Flag means, you didn't risk your lives for what it means!"

"Pirate Flags have no meaning, Straw Hat!" he yelled at me. "And that, right there, is why you're so hopeless! A Pirate Flag isn't something you raise as a joke!"

"If it wasn't for a joke, there's no way a King like me would raise it! Don't put that moronic Flag up when I take it down!" I grew angrier and angrier the more he opens that big, metal mouth. He aimed one of his _**Arm Cannons**_ at me and fired. I heard Chopper tell me to dodge, but I have no intention of moving. "You can't break this Flag!"

I heard the man laughing down below, and the worried shouts from Sanji and Chopper. "See! It didn't break!" I told the man, head down when I felt the smoke clear from around me with the wind. I was holding the Flag up, feeling the shiny **_Rope Vine_** batting against my leg in the wind.

"He's stupid!" I heard the trio below exclaim in shock.

"This Flag belonged to an amazing Doctor who was very close to what a certain Reindeer dreams about right now. This Flag is a being's pledge to risk their life for a dream and for freedom. It is not raised as a joke!"

"This isn't a Flag that you can break while laughing so foolishly! It will never break. The skull is a mark of faith!"

 ** _~Alabasta Saga~_**

"I'm gonna fight these guys Chopper, what do you wanna do?"

Chopper didn't have any time to answer as Wapol started talking. "If you want to protect that Flag so much, stay there and protect it forever!" he aimed his Cannon-arm at me again. It was getting annoying not doing any fighting.

"You can stop… right there!"

I watched Sanji run forward but heard a cracking noise. It was his backbone apparently. "It's inevitable given how much you're moving around. Stop moving, Doctor's orders!" Dr. Kureha kicked Sanji in the back, knocking his unconscious body face-first into the snow.

"What are you morons doing?! Just stand back and watch as I blow him and that Flag to bits!"

"Stop it!"

I plunged the Indigo pole into the cracked, chipped tower where I was standing. "That's the spirit Chopper!" I smiled when he charged forward. Chessmarimo blocked Chopper's punch so the attack failed.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Mr. Wapol!"

Chopper returned to Brain Point form. "There sure are some strange creatures on **Drum Island**. You must be the 'Yeti' the citizens got so worked up about that one time. You must've spent your whole life disliked by everyone. Poor monster, why is a loner like you trying to save this Country? Don't make us laugh"

"Be quiet! Just because I don't have friends, doesn't mean I can't fight!" not _completely_ wrong, he does have friends. "I will fight for as long as the Doctor's Flag still exists…"

"You do have friends Chopper!" I stretched my body into the air as I held onto the pole of the Flag. "I am your friend!"

Pulling myself forward, I shot myself into the snow below. I spun in the air so I would land on my feet, still made a big splash though. I heard Chessmarimo and Wapol fall into the snow as a result of my collision with the ground. "Straw Hat!"

"Are you okay?!" I heard Chopper ask when I was chuckling at the duo. "I'm fine, Chopper. I'm made of rubber right now!" I smiled happily.

Because the **Gum-Gum Fruit** was my first Paramecia, I am forever made of rubber, and it doesn't affect other Paramecia Fruit powers that I replicate afterwards. "Can you finish Chessmarimo? It's easier to take care of one opponent at a time and I want to take Wapol"

"Someone like him is a piece of cake"

"Good, come on Wapol" I grinned at the large man. "How dare you fly around like that, Straw Hat!"

"Jealous?" sticking my tongue out to taunt him as I leant forward.

"I… will fight!" what is Sanji doing. "No, you won't, Sanji! Do you want to make Vivi sad by delaying when we get to **Alabasta** even more?" that shut him up quick.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper, it is the name that the World's Greatest Doctor gave me! The Doctor forgave you, but I never will! You laughed at how he lived!"

Good resolve Chopper.

Third Person POV

"I am the one who will show you no forgiveness! I will crush you!" Chessmarimo answered the Reindeer Doctor. " ** _Rumble Ball_**!" the Reindeer said as he held up a Honey yellow ball between the toes of his left hoof.

In the snow-covered **_Big Horn Village_** , everyone worried about Dalton. "Wake up Dalton!" Vivi yelled in concern and fear. "Dalton is still alive" one of the Twenty MDs said gaining everyone's attention.

"It's the Twenty MDs!"

"His body is just frozen, that is it"

"Will you leave him in our care?"

"I thought there weren't any Doctors in this Country…" Zoro commented. "They are the Twenty MDs, they work exclusively for Wapol" Usopp answered the man. "They're bad Doctors!" that's his own opinion though.

"He's right! Why would we leave Dalton in the hands of the people that gave into Wapol, to the King?!"

"What are you going to do to Dalton?!"

"I only want to save him, listen to what I have to say! We are still Doctors, even if we were forced to give in to Wapol and his men. We always worked to advance our medical research, for the patients of this Country!" one of the Doctors said as they all took off their glasses and headwear.

"This is because a certain quack taught us that we shouldn't give up. We can't lose to stupid men like that Doctor anymore!"

Scene Change: Front of Castle

Chopper explained that his **_Rumble Ball's_** effect only lasts for three minutes. "So, I will beat you in three minutes!"

"You can't beat me at all, let alone in three minutes!"

"You can do it Chopper!" Luffy cheered on his friend. "Three minutes?! That's cool!" Wapol exclaimed. "We will be able to watch something very interesting" Kureha commented from her spot on Sanji's back. "Let me fight to!"

Chopper tossed the **_Rumble Ball_** into the air, catching it with his teeth. "Rumble!" *Chink*

"What did you say you could do?!" Chessmarimo asked, aiming two flaming Arrows at the Reindeer. " ** _Marimo's Snow Melting Arrow_**!"

" ** _Walk Point_**! **_Leg Boost_**!" Chopper charged at the combined men. "I was expecting something more than a mere transformation! You have a Zoan-Type Devil Fruit like Dalton! A Reindeer-Human, right?!"

" ** _Heavy Point_**! **_Weight Boost_**!"

"I'm a Human-Reindeer!" Chopper yelled when he changed from Walking Point to Heavy Point. "Same difference!"

"I know everything about the three forms of transformation the Zoan-Type Devil Fruit users use. **_Marimo's Super Surprise Quattro Hammer_**!"

One wooden Mallet appeared in each of Chessmarimo's four arms. "I've seen all your forms. You're like Dalton, a power fighter. There's no way you can…"

" ** _Jumping Point_**! **_Jump Boost_**!"

"Outpower me!"

Chopper jumped really high to avoid the Mallets. It surprised Sanji how high the Reindeer could jump. "So cool!" Luffy cheered, eyes shimmering like stars. "What form is that?!"

" ** _Guard Point_**! **_Fur Boost_**!"

Chopper became a giant ball of fur to cushion the impact of Chessmarimo's Mallet. He bounced before rolling towards the Castle for a few feet. "So cool!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement.

The Pirate Captain was happy to see Chopper's forms since _Book of Tony Tony Chopper_ doesn't have pictures in it.

Legs poked out from the bottom of the large, furry ball before Chopper's Brain Point head appeared. "That can't be! I hit him dead on!"

"Won't work!" Chopper said before Chessmarimo mentioned how a Zoan-Type only has three forms. "What are you?" he asked.

"The **_Rumble Ball_** is a type of drug that messes with the Devil Fruit's transformations. In my five years of research, I found another four transformations. Seven transformation points in total" Chopper explained to the combined man. They were so shocked, they repeated the number.

"What's the big deal about how many transformations you have?!"

"Chopper is so interesting! I'm glad I picked him for my Crew!" Luffy's eyes were Butter yellow stars with smaller ones surrounding his whole face. He jumped up and down in happiness, making Kureha ask Sanji what was wrong with him.

"Seems like his happiness exceeded its limit when Chopper said he has Seven-Point Transformations instead of Three-Point" Sanji answered simply. "What happened to your fight with me?!"

Back with Chopper, Chessmarimo called his Seven-Point Transformation a sham. "It isn't a sham!" Chopper rolled back into a ball, bouncing forward.

" ** _Arm Point_**! **_Arm Boost_**!"

Chopper's arms grew bigger before he shattered the Mallet in two, scattering splinters of wood from where it broke. He shattered another one when it headed his way. "My iron hooves can smash rocks to pieces!"

" ** _Marimo's Surprise_** …" Chessmarimo started as he spun his Axe. " ** _Quattro Axe_**!"

" ** _Snow Splitting Blade_**!" they slashed the Axes in the air, one of the razor winds it created cut Chopper's left shoulder. "That Castle wall got hollowed out!" Sanji said in concern.

"Tsk! He dodged it! What about this?!"

" ** _Omnidirectional Snow Splitter_**!" Chessmarimo called as he started slashing at Chopper with his multiple Axes. At some point Chopper went from Arm Point to Jump Point as he gracefully avoided the attacks. He changed to Brain Point.

"What happened to your earlier high spirits?! You can't win if you keep dodging!"

Chopper just kept dodging in his Jump Point form, which he changed to at some point. " ** _Brain Point_**! **_Brain Boost_**!" Chopper called from in the air.

"I wasn't just dodging" the Reindeer started. A swirl appeared in his eyes. "I was looking for your weak point"

It surprised the combined being to hear that. "This is the end for you, **_Scope_**!"

Chopper's hoofs clicked together, making a diamond shape in front of him. As the scope searched for its target, the snowy background faded to a Fern green color, illuminating Chopper's figure.

"Who cares if you were looking for my weak spot?!"

Chopper found Chessmarimo's weak spot, his jaw, when he was too close to the Reindeer for many people's comfort. He got out of the way of the man just in time to avoid an attack. No one knew where he went, well almost no one, of course Luffy did.

" ** _Hoofprint_** …" Chopper started as he came out from the snow under Chessmarimo in his Arm Point form. " ** _Roseo_**!" Chopper hit the man in the jaw with his hoof, knocking him out.

"Phew! And in three minutes!" Chopper patted his hat when he went from Arm Point to Brain Point. "Nice job, Chopper! Knew you could do it!" Luffy cheered. "Be quiet!" the Reindeer blushed in embarrassment.

Scene Change: **_Big Horn Village_**

In a home in the Village, Dalton had just woken up to the faces of the Twenty MDs. "Dalton!" everyone cheered in happiness. They were glad he was awake.

Outside of the house though, Vivi was trying to convince Zoro and Usopp to go up the Mountain with her. "I can't just sit around here and wait! I know what's happening, so I want to be there for Nami" Vivi told them.

"You're worried about Nami, Dalton, and **Alabasta** " Usopp started, shocking her. "Just calm down already, Vivi! You are carrying too many burdens at once!"

"Nami is fine with Luffy there, and Sanji won't let a Doctor get in his way if he thinks that Nami is threatened. Luffy won't like Sanji hurting himself even more to protect her so he has even more reason to protect her. She needs rest so all you'll be doing is keeping her from doing that"

'I know he's right… she's too worried about me worrying about getting home as soon as possible. She was even going to risk her life, which would have ended before we even reached **Alabasta** , just so I could get home. He can stay calm because he believes in his friends' Vivi realized.

"Thank you Usopp…" Vivi started before she saw Zoro poking his forehead. "You're just too scared to go up the Mountain, aren't you?" the Swordsman asked the squiggly-legged Usopp.

"I believe what Luffy told us about protecting his Crew!" Usopp said in determination, before tears fell from his eyes. "And aren't _you_ scared?! I heard there are Yetis and Bear-Bunnies up there! Can you blame me for being scared?!"

"D-Dalton?!"

"Wait!"

Dalton used a big shovel as a cane to get out of the house. The blood-blotched bandages on his chest is the reason why they were so worried.

"Dalton!" Usopp yelled in happiness when he looked around the corner to see the man. "Dalton!" Vivi said in happiness _and_ relief. "Will someone please tell me who he is already?!" Zoro asked again.

"Dalton! You can't leave yet!" a Villager informed the man when he collapsed to his knees in the snow. "Get out of the way! We can never let that man into the Castle!" Dalton told them.

"And he won't! This was on you when you were frozen" a member of the Twenty MDs said. He dangled the silver chain necklace with a black crystal in front of Dalton's face. It showed Chopper fighting to stop Chessmarimo in front of the Castle. "I still have to go! When will I fight if I don't fight now?"

Vivi: "Don't tell me you're going to the Castle!"

Zoro: "You'll just get in Luffy's way"

Usopp: "You can't go that far in your condition!"

"You can't fight in that condition so stop this already! The Pirate Swordsman isn't wrong either! You'll just get in the way of another person's fight!" another Villager told him. "We're no match for them either, so…"

Dalton used the shovel as a crutch to stand up. "I want to settle this myself! No matter what tricks I have to use" Dalton declared in fury when he stood up.

He started walking before he stopped after a few more meters. Usopp was standing in front of him. The Sharpshooter turned around, before kneeling on the snow-covered ground.

"Get on my back, I can carry you to the Castle"

This confused and shocked the guard. "I believe that Luffy will stop Wapol, he did order his henchmen to attack Sanji and Nami when they were unconscious/sleeping, but I don't want to waste your determination either" Usopp explained. He was determined to do what he said.

Vivi and the others, except Zoro, were surprised that he suggested the idea. Zoro ended up having to carry Dalton when it took too long for Usopp to move one meter. He was still determined to take him there though.

"There's a ropeway to the Castle if you're willing to go that far to get him there" that got the trio's attention. "There's no more rope connected to it though" another Villager said.

"There is one, someone reattached a white rope from a large tree at the edge of **_Gyasta_** to the Castle!"

Usopp: "That Town again?"

Vivi: "That's the name of the Town that Dr. Kureha was headed to last"

Luffy's POV

"Where did that guy go?"

I felt bad for Sanji. Dr. Kureha was sitting on him just because he tried to sit up instead of laying on the cold, snowy ground.

"No idea! I guess I was too busy being fascinated by Chopper's amazing Transformation Points" I said looking around. I can't remember where that guy went. "If he got into the Castle, then Nami…"

I was already rushing to the room she was staying in, worried that he was right. "Wait up!" I heard the man yell from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him to see he was running towards me like Teke Teke. So creepy!

I heard the man in front of me, making me sigh in relief. He isn't with Nami.

Now, I just hope that Nami won't leave the room anytime soon. It all depends on how worried Nami is for Vivi as opposed to her health.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:36 P.M. on October 24, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	14. Fight for the Flag Part Two

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I intend to update two more chapters for this before next Thursday.**

 **2496 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Fight for the Flag Part Two

Third Person POV

'This is no time to be resting! I should get out of here while Doctorine isn't here!' Nami thought as she walked to the door with her checkered coat. 'I didn't like being stuck here for three days'

She opened the creaky door which she should not have done. The creaking got the attention of Wapol who was a floor below her, and in perfect view. "I got lucky! It looks like I can leave without a problem"

That's what she thought, until she saw a cackling man when she looked over the railing. "W-Who's that?!" she exclaimed as sweat beaded on her face.

"You must be one of the Straw Hats!"

'He looks like a bad guy!' at least she's smart. Not wise, but smart. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" she waved dismissively to the man. "I'm wrong?! Really?!" he was acting a lot like one of Luffy's replicas.

"I'm a Navigator who happens to be passing by!"

"Oh, I see!"

"See you later!"

"Alright!" Wapol raised his hand in a wave. As she walked away he started climbing the column closest to her that's connected to the second floor. "Liar!" he yelled when he jumped onto the second floor.

She was shocked to see him. She started running, angering the man. "Wait, you idiot!" he yelled as he chased her. "No!"

"Don't come near me! Go away!" Nami yelled as the man got closer. She ran down the stairs, jumping the rest of the way when she had nine, icy steps left to go. Wapol tried to jump down the stairs to follow her… and got stuck.

"Did I gain some weight? I'll do this then, **_Munch-Munch Factory_**!"

The man started eating himself to make it so he was small enough to fit down the stairs. "What is that?!" Nami freaked when she saw the animated, metal mouth.

It started hopping down the stairs with a whistle, and a thud, with every jump, and step, it took, skipped. When it was on the first floor with Nami, it was jiggling because it was still eating itself.

"H-He turned into a bucket!"

Smoke was blown from the mouth before he spoke. " **Miraculous Bone Structure Shaping Technique** , complete!"

Wapol came back out of the **_Munch-Munch Factory_** as a man with weight loss. " ** _Slim Wapol_**!" he announced proudly, hands on hips. Nami was terrified. "I won't let you escape me"

Nami started running before Slim Wapol leaped after her.

He landed on her, hands on shoulders, pushing her down onto the icy, stone brick floor of the Castle. "I will eat you first! Maaahahahaha!"

"Found you!"

Luffy's POV

"Found you! Get off of Nami!" I yelled, foot colliding with… is that **_Slim Wapol_**?

I heard the wall crack when I pulled my foot back from the man's face when he hit the wall far away from us. "Are you okay Nami?" I asked when I reached her. She sat up on her knees, mouth agape as she stared at my ruined coat.

"What happened to your coat?" she asked in shock. "This?" I asked looking at the tattered and ripped places on my coat.

"Wapol shot Cannonballs at me because I was protecting a Flag that wasn't his. It's no big deal" I shrugged. "That is it, you brat!" I angered Wapol! Yay!

"Man! His body is really tough! That makes it fun though!" I smiled, cracking my knuckles when I turned to the angered man. "Believe it or not, this is the Arsenal!" and I'm pretty sure it is locked.

"I'm the only one with a key to this room. Obviously, there are various types of weapons in here. When I eat them and make them a part of my body using **_Munch-Munch Shock_** , you will witness a horrific human weapon!" that's if you can even open it.

He tried for his key, but it was gone. He was quite surprised by that. His eyes were bulging which was hilarious.

I started laughing at him as wind blew inside. Somehow, my Fire orange shield-thing disappeared. I really need to fix that. "This isn't over"

I made myself stop laughing, wiping my eyes of the tears. "Wait!" I yelled as he ran off. "I have another trump card" he said when I chased him up the stairs.

"Hold it, Wapol!" I yelled as I continued chasing him. We were almost to the top of the staircase. I watched him get up to the upper level from a hatch in the ceiling.

Don't the upper levels house the **_Tin Titan Royal Crown Seven Barrel Cannon_**?

I treaded through the snow to get to Wapol. "That won't do anything but annoy me Wapol, and that's if it works" I told the man when I got to the room with the Seven Barrel Cannon.

"Time to be blown away, Straw Hat!"

He pulled the lever down, but all that did was create a circle of snow dust around the Cannon from the brush of air. He tried it again, and many more times, with the same result: Nothing.

*Chirp Chirp* Little, hatchling Snow Birds chirped from one of the holes where a Cannonball comes from. Two hatchlings hopped out before a mother Snow Bird flew to land on the top of the weapon. It was a beautiful with its Blush pink and Amethyst purple feathers.

"A Bird's nest…!" the man was in shock apparently. What did he think the Castle was going to be like when he got back?

That after years of being gone everything was going to be the same? That someone wouldn't move into an abandoned building? That animals won't make nests wherever they can find, even in his Castle?

"Snow Birds!" I cheered happily as I remembered the five hatchlings in the nest on the front door. I started laughing when I saw his face.

"How dare you make fun of me, you brat!"

The Snow Bird chirped at him making me smile. The Snow Bird has a beautiful voice when its happy. "I am the King of Drum Kingdom!" which no longer exists. He opened his mouth, about to eat the poor Snow Bird.

Rushing over, I closed my hand over his face, closing his mouth in the process.

"This is it for you, Wapol. It doesn't matter what status someone holds! It doesn't matter if someone is 'great' or not!" *Chirp Chirp*

"You cannot make-up irrational rules because it works for you, you cannot take away another's happiness because it makes you happy, you can't harm innocent creatures because they annoy you. You left your Country when it was at its most dire moments. You are no King, you're a Tyrant, and Tyrants must be dealt with"

"It does matter, Straw Hat. Drum Kingdom is a member of the World Government, this is a World-class offense!" he tried to reason.

"You think I care about that! The Government knows who I am and what I can and can't do. Whether it's a World-class offense or a petty crime, they can do whatever they want to _me_ and I won't care. I might even revel in fighting them! This, right here, is my own fight!" I grinned deviously.

"You, stupid idiot! I will eat you!"

He opened his mouth, but couldn't do what he wanted because my fingers stretched, keeping him from eating me. "Just try!" I smiled as I was pushed backwards. " ** _Munch-Munch Shock_**! **_Tongue Cannon_**!"

"Yikes! I forgot about that!" I exclaimed when his tongue morphed into a bronze Cannon. "Disappear!" he yelled as the Cannon was fired.

I heard the man laughing on the ground below me. I had jumped right before the Cannon was fired. "That brat let his guard down! Maaahahahaha"

I smiled when I dropped from the ceiling. "Actually, that was you!" I grabbed his shoulders before he could even _think_ of moving. "One, two…"

Pushing down on his shoulder, I lifted myself into the air. I spread my legs to do the splits before spinning my lower body. I felt him tense under my fingers. "Let me go, brat!" he yelled when I grabbed his waist with both of my feet.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I started, flipping so he was facing the ceiling. " ** _Bowgun_**!" he flew upwards, towards the ceiling and crashed through it and outside through the roof of the tower.

It's quite ironic because, if I remember correctly, the way he got stuck gives him a perfect view of the flapping Flag.

Flipping to my feet, I smiled when I was standing again. Stretching my arms outside the hole in the wall in front of me, I pulled myself onto the outside of the tower. I started scaling the tower. "Ahh!" he screamed in fright when I reached him.

"You had better be prepared when you insult someone's skull Flag!" punching my fists together. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I stretched both of my arms back to start an attack.

"Just wait a minute! I'll give you status and a medal!" he tried to bargain. "I already have the highest status one can have in this World" childishly sticking my tongue out at him. "I-I'll make you vice-King then!"

" ** _Bazooka_**!" I yelled, pushing my hands into the man's stomach. Where I hit him won't cause permanent damage and it wasn't hard enough to kill him either. He still went flying though.

Third Person POV

At the edge of **Gyasta** , everyone was surprised to see the white rope attached to a large tree with circle windows. "A young man in Town accidently found it"

"This used to be Dr. Kureha's house!"

They rode a Boysenberry purple and Lace white mushroom-like Gondola up the rope. Zoro was happy about the ride while Usopp worried about the Gondola's weight limit as it was a bit crowed.

"We can't let Dalton go alone! He's injured!"

"If it comes to it, we will fight as well!"

"I get that, I do! But we won't be able to get there like this!"

Dalton was breathing heavily from his injuries and the rapid incline. "Paddle harder!" Usopp ordered the paddlers. "Don't push yourself too hard, Dalton" Vivi advised the injured man in a soft voice.

The man tightened his fist as he remembered what Wapol, Kuromarimo, and Chess told him not too long before Wapol and the rest left the Island.

"Please hang in there, Dalton!" Vivi pleaded when Dalton coughed up blood. "What do we do?! Dalton! Dalton! Dalton!" Vivi cried. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine"

Dalton started remembering back then. When he told Chess and Kuromarimo that a Country should have heart*. "What's wrong with wishing a Country will have a heart?!"

He pulled a string of Dynamite from his jacket, scaring and worrying everyone on the Gondola. He started talking to them about a plan of some sort.

The Gondola reached the top of the Mountain before Usopp and Zoro got out. "I'll check it out, so you don't need to worry! You can come later" Usopp told the passengers.

Zoro walked ahead of him, angering him again. He even put on a show for the passengers.

They walked up the stairs, with Usopp cowering behind Zoro's legs when they reached the top. This angered/annoyed Zoro because he didn't give Usopp permission to cling onto him.

"Let go of me! If you're scared, take your own advice!"

Luffy's POV

Looking down from my spot on the chipped tower, I heard Usopp and Zoro on the ground below. Usopp was clinging to an annoyed Zoro.

Leaping off the tower, I rapidly fell towards my two Crewmembers. I landed right in front of them in a cloud of powdered snow.

When the snow cloud disappeared, I was ankle deep in a messed-up pile of snow that was covering Usopp and Zoro. "That's cold!" I complained. "Hi Vivi! Shishishishi" I laughed happily when I saw her

"What were you trying to do, Luffy?!" well, Zoro's furious with me again.

"I'm surprised you came up here! I thought you didn't want to Usopp," turning to him when he stood up. He looked proud despite taking the Gondola instead of climbing up here himself. "And I thought you were going to train close to the Merry" turning to Zoro this time.

"Don't be silly! If there is a Mountain in front of me, I am the kind of guy that is going to climb it" Usopp declared, sounding proud. "But you came from the stairs that lead to the Gondola"

Usopp wilted before Vivi walked up to me. "Are Nami and Sanji okay?"

"They're fine. Nami still needs rest and Sanji can't move for a while or he risks not being able to walk again. It should be fine with Dr. Kureha as their Doctor. She doesn't let her patients leave the Mountain unless they're cured or dead. She's very strict about her patients' health" I smiled.

"What were you doing on top of the Castle?"

"I was fighting Wapol, he's been a jerk ever since we met him. The fact he abandoned his Country when it needed a King most was even more reason to kick his butt! I just sent him flying so he _should_ be long gone by now" I answered my Swordsman with a grin.

"So, as I thought, the one who was flying earlier was Wapol!" that was Dalton. "You beat him?!"

"Yep! Sorry that you couldn't have your revenge" I apologized to him. "What about his top two henchmen?"

"Chessmarimo was beaten by Chopper" I smiled. He was shocked.

"I found us a new friend Usopp! He's super interesting and is going to agree to join our Crew before we leave"

*Crunch* Looking to my left, I saw Chopper. He was hiding the wrong way, as always, behind a tree. "You're that Reindeer… you've been fighting all this time!"

*Crunch* I watched as Dalton fell to his knees, bowing in gratitude for what we did. "Thank you! With this… **Drum** will be reborn…"

Everyone came up worrying me. " ** _Calm-Calm Silent Ring_**!" I activated the **Calm-Calm Fruit** before they could speak. Chopper couldn't hear them call him a monster, so he won't run away so quickly.

"Don't call Chopper a monster you guys! He took care of Wapol's henchmen!" I yelled at them. "He's the new friend I was talking about, Usopp!" hitting Usopp on the head. I looked to Chopper to see his confused head tilt.

"That thing is?!"

"He isn't a thing! He's a Reindeer that accidently ate the **Human-Human Fruit** , because of people calling him a monster he's scared of Humans!" I corrected angrily. "Are you gonna call him a monster or raise your weapons at him?" I asked everyone.

They all shook their heads no, so I deactivate the **Calm-Calm Fruit** I replicated. The clear, almost transparent barrier disappeared.

"Come over here, Chopper!"

The Reindeer shook his head, running into the Castle making me frown. "Does he not want to honor the wish Hiluluk had for him?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:58 P.M. on October 24, 2018.**

 ***Wapol and the others are just like the Gorosei and most Marines: 'Governments don't need to have heart' 'He's right. What's important is the system'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	15. Fifthmate

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **2067 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Fifthmate

Luffy's POV

Stretching my arms to the snow-covered roof, I pulled myself up. "Why are you hiding Chopper? No one will call you a monster or raise their weapons at you" I was curious as to why he was hiding.

"I'm hiding because you won't stop pestering me!"

"I'm not leaving **Drum Island** without you Chopper, there's no other Doctor in the World that I want on my Crew" except maybe _him_ , but he's a Captain of his own Crew. "I won't force you to join, I never will, I want you to join of your own free will"

I started chasing Chopper when he rushed off in a cloud of snow.

Third Person POV

Dalton fell to his knees from exhaustion. There was no other reason besides that because Luffy had healed his wounds before he went to find Chopper. "Are you alright, Dalton?!"

"I'm fine, I'm just exhausted" he answered the frightened/concerned Princess. "Hey, guys"

Everyone was terrified to see Kureha, everyone but the small group of Zoro, Usopp, Vivi, and Dalton anyway. "Are you brats happy? Take the man to one of the empty bedrooms so he can rest"

"Thank you for helping me earlier"

"No problem, is anyone injured?"

"No ma'am!" the Villagers yelled in fear. "Then stop gawkin' and talkin' and get the man inside!" she advised them.

Inside the walls of the Castle, Sanji advised Nami to stay until she was completely healed.

"Be quiet! If we don't leave now, we can't leave to **Alabasta** for another two days! Do you want to keep seeing Vivi suffer?!" that was a bit cold, using a woman's feelings on a chivalrous man.

"Stop mumbling complaints and get back to the Medical Ward!" Kureha told the duo. They were shocked/terrified to see her pop up so suddenly. Especially when her 'popping up' included kicking a hole in the wall that they were hiding behind.

Zoro started training with a Sword Luffy gave him, the Tizona or Tizón. Usopp was doing something he thinks is fun in the snow, making a snowman while he sings about being 'Captain Usopp'.

Inside the Castle though, things were going much worse for those listening to and/or experiencing Kureha's work. The buzz of a Saw, the flashing lights from something cutting into metal, whirring of a screwdriver, the cracking of bones, and Sanji's screams terrified the others who were outside the room.

"As I thought, he got worse from the overexertion" Kureha said to herself when she walked out of the Medical Ward. She gulped down some of her drink when she was in the room Dalton and Nami were put up in. It was the same room the Villagers and Vivi were waiting in.

"Where is the key to the Arsenal? You know where it is, right? If you don't, I can drag Luffy here and make him open it for me" Kureha asked the exhausted man. "Why do you need the key?"

"Now that isn't any of your business, is it?" Kureha shot back before drinking more.

"Long ago, it was always carried by Wapol. It flew off with him if that is still the case" the Guard answered her tiredly.

"About the treatment fee for the Crew, Doctorine" Nami started, getting the Doctor's attention. "Would you make it free and release me right away?"

"Your Captain already told me that he has the fee ready for me. I don't really expect much from someone who knows little about medicine… if you want an early release you have to make what you are offering good. What are you offering?"

"You should rest more Nami!" Vivi told the girl. She was going to continue but stopped when Nami twirled a key around her finger. "You need this key, don't you? The key to the Arsenal" Nami asked.

"How do you have that key?!" Dalton sat up in shock. "How did you get the real key?!" Kureha asked her.

"I'm a Thief. I stole from Pirates in the East Blue since I was eight, stealing this key was easy for 'Black Cat' Nami!" Nami stuck her tongue out, one eye closed.

"You sure have guts, dictating terms like that with me; you really are an unbelievable girl" Kureha said, leaning towards the Navigator. "Alright, if your Captain's gift doesn't cut it, you don't have to pay the fee. That is all I am going to agree to though. Even if your Captain knows his way around simple diseases and medical problems"

Since the chance at an early discharge was the only reason she showed her the key, Nami asked for the key back. "I have to take care of something right now, little girl. I can't really post any guards and that man's back treatment is complete. Don't you dare think of escaping!" the woman warned, pointing at Nami.

"I need you guys for heavy lifting, so you're coming with me. Think of it as payment for giving Dalton a place to rest till he's feeling better" Kureha told the Villagers.

"Of course, ma'am!"

"So, basically, take this chance to grab Sanji and escape while she's busy doing something else" Nami summarized with a shrug as the door closed. "That's… what it sounded like" Vivi agreed in confusion.

Time Skip: Night

Outside, on the roof, Chopper panted in exhaustion from running around all day. It had turned nighttime before he even realized it. "I don't hear any voices… it looks like they're gone… it's for the best since I can't leave this place. It's a full Moon tonight…"

Luffy's POV

"Chopper! I know you can hear me!" I yelled into the chilly snowfall. "Join my Crew, Chopper! I know you want to find the Panacea! I can help you with that if you come with us!"

Usopp: "Just give up already Luffy"

Zoro: "What's a 'Panacea'?"

"The Panacea is a remedy that cures all diseases, Chopper wants to find, well create, it" I smiled. "Come on Chopper! If you have a dream that can't be achieved on your Birth Island and follow the simple rules I told you about, you can join our Crew"

*Crunch* Turning around, I saw Chopper. "Chopper!" I smiled happily. "Join our Crew Chopper?!"

"That's not possible!"

"Of course it is Chopper! If you want to do something, you should do it!"

"But… I'm a Reindeer! I have antlers and hooves! I even have a blue nose!" those are odd reasons to not join our Crew.

"I do want to be a Pirate, but… I'm not Human! I'm a monster! I can't be your friend! I just came to thank you" he bowed his head making me frown. "I do appreciate you asking me to join your Crew. I'll stay here, but one day… if you feel like it, can you stop by aga…"

"Let's go!" throwing my arms in the air, my hat falling off. I heard him wailing after a while, but it sounded happy.

"I'm glad I gave Chopper the gifts for Dr. Kureha and Dalton" I smiled happily from atop a ball of snow. I wanted to sit down and figured rolling up a ball of snow would be a good seat. I'll be busy rolling it, so I won't be bored either. "What did you get her anyway?"

"It's a secret!" I smiled at Vivi, finger over my closed mouth. "That's not fair, I wanted to know to!" Nami pouted.

Usopp: "We really won't be saying goodbye to anyone?"

"That's right! Once Chopper gets here we're heading down the Mountain and setting sail?" as quick as always. That's a good idea though, it's almost daybreak. "You're fine with that, aren't you Vivi?"

"Yes, since a Doctor is coming with us"

"I'll get the ropeway ready! You're helping Luffy"

Pushing off the monstrously large ball of snow, I followed my Sharpshooter to the stairs.

Third Person POV

"Doctorine! Dalton!" Chopper yelled as he ran into the room the two were in.

He was carrying two gift wrapped boxes in his Heavy Point form as it was the easiest way to carry them. One was a rectangular Daisy white box with a Violet purple ribbon, the other was big with shiny Charcoal grey wrapping paper and a Shamrock and Parakeet green ribbon.

"Luffy asked me to give these to you when I tell you goodbye" Chopper said. He gave the grey box to Dalton and the white box to Kureha. "Go downstairs and help the Villagers take out the Cannons, Chopper"

"I'm going with Luffy to be a Doctor on their ship like Dr. Hiluluk wanted me to be!"

"What?!"

Chopper repeated himself before she told him that he can't. "Pirates are good for nothings, albeit strong. You'll be dead in no time"

That made Chopper remember something that Luffy told him about Pirates. While trying to convince him to join his Crew, Luffy said:

 _"_ _Many dreams can't be achieved from where you live alone. Being a Pirate gives you the freedom to pursue your dreams, no matter how big, small, or 'crazy' they are"_

"If I die pursuing my dream, it's fine!"

"I've never heard of a Reindeer going out to sea! It's ridiculous" Kureha told him. "I may be a Reindeer, but I am also a man! I am going out to see with Luffy and the others" Chopper declared.

The declaration surprised Kureha because she never thought the Reindeer's heart would heal enough for him to say that. Especially this soon.

Chopper ran from Kureha when she started throwing stuff at him. It scared him, but it was her way of giving him permission. "Come back here Chopper!"

Luffy's POV

"Get on the Sleigh, everyone! We'll go down the Mountain!" Chopper yelled at us. So, in other words, we got the Gondola ready for nothing. "Chopper!"

Dr. Kureha threw a Spiked Ball and Chain at Chopper, missing completely. It still scared everyone though.

We got into the Sleigh just in time. I was glad that I made it on the Sleigh in time, I wouldn't want to dangle from it, even if it might be fun.

"Yahoo! That was fun!" I cheered as Chopper ran through the Forest to the ship. "I-I thought I was going to die!" Usopp worried. "W-Where am I?"

"You're on a Sleigh Sanji! Where else would you be?!" I smiled happily.

"You came to, Sanji?!" Vivi sounded happy to see that he was awake.

I told Chopper to stop when I heard Cannon fire. "Why Luffy?" Nami asked when Chopper slowed down. "Don't you hear the Cannon fire?! We should leave now!" Usopp worried.

"You don't want to miss it, do you? Just look at Drum Castle" I smiled when the Sleigh stopped. We all looked towards Drum Castle before it lit up. "Amazing!"

I heard Chopper cry out 'Doctor… Doctorine…' making me smile. He was happy to see what Hiluluk and Kureha did. This was something that my father did when an epidemic swept this Country every two years.

The Drum Rockies Mountain that the Castle rests on, looked like a Cherry Blossom Tree.

Third Person POV

"Are you sure it was okay to bid farewell like that?" Dalton asked the Doctor as she looked over the Forest.

"A pet that I was taking care of is being taken care of by someone else now. That's all there is to it. I don't like tears" the woman answered, tears trickling down her face. Dalton smiled before Kureha turned to him.

"Why did you bring those out?"

"When do you want to open them?" Dalton asked, gesturing to the gifts in his hands.

"I have a surprise for the group, I'll open mine then" she answered. "I will to then, ow!" he complained when the woman patted his chest rather hard. "Come on, you're gonna help me with the surprise!"

The Cannons swung so they were pointing to the sky. "Are you ready men?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Fire!"

The Cannons were fired before Dalton asked what this was about. "Just be quiet and watch, Dalton"

"We shot all of them off, Dr. Kureha!" a Villager announced. "Let there be light!"

"This is amazing…" Dalton said in awe of the pink color the snow was turning to. "I can't understand what that idiot was thinking… 'I will make Cherry Blossoms bloom. Once my invention is completed, this Country will be saved!'"

'Have a safe trip, my stupid son!'

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:17 P.M. on October 24, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	16. Leaving Drum and Chopper's First Day

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Because I don't want to reread the whole series again, I am not updating again until around January. I do not want to start something, namely the events before they head to Alabasta and no longer mentions Drum, just to not finish by the time I intended to stop writing for a while. I know this is mean, and I am sorry about this.**

 **2775 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Leaving Drum and Chopper's First Day

Luffy's POV

"So pretty"

I smiled before I turned to the part of the ship that has the doors to the personal rooms. I used my Staff to create another door, a Taffy pink wooden door with silver designs and knockers. This will be Chopper's and it is called Pink 1.

"Is Chopper okay?"

That was Usopp. Why is he asking that? Wasn't he at least a little upset when he left the only place he's ever known?

"Chopper? I have something for you" I smiled, making him turn to me. "We should leave him alone for right now Luffy" Nami told me. I just shrugged. I handed him a small gift box with shiny, Porcelain white wrapper and a Taffy and Bubblegum pink ribbon.

"Open it" I smiled before he nodded. When it was open, he took out a small, rose-colored glass bottle. It was the shape of a heart with the word 'Panacea' engraved on it in silver. "What is this?" he asked making me smile a bit wider.

"This is bottle of Panacea. There is still a drop or two left. I was thinking it could help you with your dream. This Panacea though is a one-time use Panacea and is made with rare, almost extinct, ingredients. Recreating will take a lot of effort, but creating a Panacea from information you collect from this will be even harder. It will still be easier than finding it without anything to go on though" I smiled.

"Thank you, Luffy!" Chopper cheered, holding the bottle close to his chest.

After a while, I put chopsticks in my nose and danced around the deck. It made everyone laugh encouraging me to do more.

Zoro: "The Moon is out and the Cherry Blossoms have bloomed!"

Usopp: "Chopper! Oi, Chopper! How long are you gonna look at that bottle with a smile on your face?! Come join us!"

Sanji: "Come and sing!"

"Stick these in your nose!" I smiled, holding a pair of chopsticks towards him. He crawled away as I stared in awe of the Drum Rockies version of a Cherry Blossom Tree.

Sanji: "What a grand view of the Cherry Blossoms! How could we not party?!"

Looking over my shoulder at Nami and Chopper, I heard her ask if he was surprised. "You made friends with some really crazy but sweet guys, haven't you?" does she mean me to?

I heard Chopper repeat the word 'friends' in shock. "Yep. They are over the top, but since you are one of us now you will have to get used to it"

Vivi: "Why were you frozen in the River, Carue?!"

 _'_ _Zoro! I wanted to see if Zoro was okay when he plunged into the River'_

Zoro: "He probably tripped and fell in, he is clumsy!"

"That's mean Mr. Bushido!"

"He said that the guy named Zoro was swimming in the River and disappeared. He thought Zoro was in trouble, so he jumped into the freezing River and ended up frozen" Chopper translated. "So, it is your fault!" Nami yelled as I watched her punch him in the head.

"You can understand what Carue is saying, Tony?" Vivi sounded surprised. "Chopper _is_ a Reindeer, Vivi" I told the Princess. "I know that!" she yelled at me. I shrugged before I turned to Chopper.

"Like with everyone on the Crew, Chopper, you can train in my Dimensions and you have to follow certain rules. There are only three and there's only one you need to keep in mind all of the time. You also get your own door that leads to a room you can customize however you like" I smiled at Chopper. He was happy about that before he asked where it was.

"Right there, it's the Taffy pink one next to the Cobalt blue one" pointing at where the doors are on the first floor. "Cool! Wait… I forgot my medical tools since I was in such a hurry!" Chopper panicked. I heard Nami speak through my laughter. "What is this then?"

Standing up, since I was rolling on the ground from laughter, I saw how shocked Chopper was. He didn't know it was in the Sleigh. "Didn't you prepare for the trip by yourself?"

I smiled when I saw Chopper was about to cry. He must've finally realized why Dr. Kureha acted like she did.

"She's a wonderful person, she always knows what you're thinking…"

"Yeah…"

I was back to messing around with the others as they continued talking. "Come play with us Chopper!" I invited, giving him chopsticks. He put them in his nose making all of us, but Vivi and Nami, laugh.

Usopp tried to introduce him, but everyone was trying to do something else. I saw that Vivi was trying to feed Carue, Zoro and Sanji were fighting, like usual. I was telling Chopper about the personal rooms so I wasn't really listening either.

"I-I-I've never had this much fun before!"

I smiled at what Chopper realized. This was another reason I wanted him on the Crew. So he could have a lot of fun, something he hasn't truly had for a long time.

Usopp: "Let's toast to our new friend!"

"Yeah!"

"Cheers!"

Third Person POV

"Do you think they have left the Island already?"

"If what Hiluluk put in those Cherry Blossoms of his really did lead to a miracle, it would have to be Chopper who goes out to sea" Kureha answered the man. "That kid… is acting all grown up now…"

"He will be a fine ship's Doctor. We should probably open these now" Dalton suggested as he held up the gifts that were for the two of them. He handed the Daisy white and Violet purple gift to Kureha and kept the shiny Charcoal grey, Shamrock and Parakeet for himself. The white and purple was addressed to Kureha and the grey and green was addressed to Dalton.

Kureha opened the small box to see a golden ring with writing inscribed on it. There was also a yellow plant with some seeds on a Violet purple cushion. A note was underneath the flower. She took out the note and it read:

'For Dr. Kureha,

As payment for Nami and Sanji's, as well as my own treatment, I am giving you two things.

One is a golden ring, though the Ring of Gyges may not come in handy with what you do on the Island, it is very rare and mythical. This ring is a mythical, magical artifact that grants the wearer the ability to turn invisible at will. You just have to turn it.

The second item is a plant and its seeds. This plant is a Silphium, a plant used in classical antiquity as a seasoning and as medicine. The legend surrounding it says that it was a gift from Apollo, the God of music, poetry, arts, oracles, archery, herds and flocks, diseases, healing, light, sun and knowledge. It should become useful to you at some point in your remaining life.

From, Monkey D. Luffy'

Kureha was shocked to read, and see, this. She didn't know that Luffy knew so much about plants.

Meanwhile, with Dalton, he was just about to open his gift. When he did, he found a red shield with a golden eagle. There was a letter attached to it, so he took it off and opened it. It read:

'For Dalton,

This fiery shield emblazoned with a golden eagle is from Arthurian legend, so… it is very old. Regardless of this it works remarkably well, even in combat. It is said in the Arthurian legend that this shield was found, and used, by Gawain, one of Arthur's knights, after he defeated an evil knight.

This is a 'thank you' gift for being so kind to us and stopping Chopper from making a huge mistake the day Dr. Hiluluk died. Use this however you would like to: to protect the Villagers that depend on and care for you so dearly, to display it, however you want.

From, Monkey D. Luffy'

Dalton was also surprised to see such a magnificent gift. "What are you going to do now, Dalton?" Kureha asked the man.

"I will have to atone for the sin of working under that man. I was thinking of leaving the Island and leaving the fate of this new Country to its citizens…" he started, but tapered off. "Are you going to do that then?" Kureha asked when she stood up. She walked a few feet towards the edge of the Mountain before Dalton answered her.

"No, I have come to realize that leaving isn't the only way I can atone for what I have done. This Country is breaking the shackles of its monarchy so a new Country, made by the hands of its citizens, will be created. There could be something that I can do for it by staying here. I feel that this is a way I can atone for helping Wapol when he became King"

"So you do have a heart that cares for this Country, youngster" Dr. Kureha smiled when she turned to look at him. "I guess, I learned about this from a ten-year-old girl" the man explained.

"Vivi's heart and nobility hasn't changed a bit since that time. She turned out to be a magnificent young women" Dalton said absently, looking at the large moon.

The Doctors behind Dalton said that they also have a heart that cares for their Country. "Let us do something to help this Country" a Doctor asked the man. He smiled gratefully at the Doctors before it turned into a frown when he noticed Hiluluk's Flag.

"This Country will surely be reborn, just like Chopper was"

"Dalton! This is serious!" a man panicked, handing him a poster. It was Luffy's Wanted Poster.

"A 30 million Berry Bounty is on his head…?" Dalton was shocked. Kureha just chuckled at the news. "They're quite the rogues, aren't they…"

"Where did you find this?"

"I forgot to tell you that almost a week ago a traveler came to **_Robelle Town_**. It was an odd day because no snow fell. We didn't, and still don't, know where he landed"

"But he said he was after Blackbeard, the one who attacked this Country years ago"

"Once he realized that Blackbeard was no longer here, he asked if a Pirate wearing a straw hat had come by yet. We told him 'no' and he showed us this Wanted Poster. He said that if he does come by, to tell him that: 'I will be in **Alabasta** for ten days, I know you'll get there eventually so please get there quickly.' He told us his name was Ace and that Luffy'll know who he is when we tell him that"

"What is the matter, Dr. Kureha? You look out of it" Dalton asked the woman when the two men informed him of that day. "Do you know Gol D. Roger?" she asked instead of answering.

"Do you mean Gold Roger?"

"That's what he is called these days? It looks like my Reindeer went with an extraordinary person… So, the 'Will of D' is still alive…"

Luffy's POV

"The sea is huge!"

I smiled at what Chopper realized. He was sitting on the railing behind me while I was sitting in my usual spot. "Of course it is! And the ones who adventure on this huge sea are called Pirates" I smiled happily.

"Pirates are super cool after all!" Chopper realized finally. A shadow engulfed us, so I looked up to see a gigantic Bald Eagle.

"Hi! Bald Eagle!" I called. Nami told me it wasn't a Bald Eagle because it was too big, but it turned around and came straight towards me. "See? It is a Bald Eagle!" I smiled.

"Can we _not_ discuss that now?! It's coming because you called it!"

I was flying in the sky the next second because it wanted to eat me. "This is fun!" I cheered.

"Don't become Bird food, you idiot!"

Why would I become Bird food? I wouldn't be very tasty for the Bald Eagle, he might even choke on me.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I weaved my arms together as they stretched out to start a move. I grabbed the Bald Eagle's beak, surprising the creature long enough for me to get out of its beak when it opened. " ** _Propeller_**!"

I let my arms spin to undo themselves making me spin with the Eagle, creating something like a Twister. "Look out!" I called before I landed on the deck, getting out of the way of the Eagle so I won't be crushed by it. "Will you be able to cook this Sanji?!"

"Yeah, I should be able to" Sanji answered after he looked it over. "Is it even edible?" Usopp asked.

I ignored them in concern for how Chopper was looking. "Are you alright?" I asked the Human-Reindeer. His Cobalt blue nose twitched before he praised Pirates. "Pirates… Pirates really are incredible!"

"Shishishishi! Of course we are!"

"We don't have time to play around everyone! Did you link the Merry to the Log Pose yet, Luffy? We need to get to **Alabasta**!" Nami asked me.

"Yep! Did that a while ago!" I smiled. "Then come on! We have other things to do to" we followed her down the stairs to the lowest part of the deck. "What is **Alabasta** anyway?" Chopper asked us.

 _Alabasta is an arid Country ruled by Nefeltari Cobra, Nefeltari Vivi's father_. "That is correct, Merry. What the ship didn't mention is that **Alabasta** is in the middle of a Civil War created by a Warlord named Crocodile. He is a Sand-Sand Human that is trying to take over Vivi's Country with the help of his Baroque Works organization" I smiled.

"Warlord?"

"The Seven Warlords are Pirates authorized by the World Government" Nami answered. Chopper repeated that in shock. "They're really strong and crush other Pirates one-by-one so the Government authorizes them to crush Pirates for them" Usopp said.

"I can't wait to start fighting him! I wonder if Crocodile is going to be fun to fight!" I smiled cheerily. "Crocodile is a hero in **Alabasta** because he beats the Pirates that attack the Towns. That's only his public face though. As Luffy explained, he is pulling the strings behind the Civil War in my home Country so he can take control of it. No one has noticed this though" Vivi was furious.

"All we have to do is beat Crocodile and Baroque Works, the rest is up to Vivi and her father" I smiled, punching my palm. "That's right, if we stop the Civil War and expel Baroque Works first…"

"What _is_ Baroque Works?" Chopper asked.

"Baroque Works is an organization created by Crocodile and the members undergo many tasks that are assigned by him. They're all called by codenames but the top thirteen are the strongest with Mr. 0, or Crocodile, being the strongest and not included in the thirteen" I started.

"That's right. The groups work in pairs though, all except Mr. 2" Vivi continued. Mr. 2 is one of the few Agents I actually like. "The first pair is Mr. 1 and Miss Double Finger. Mr. 2, as I said, does not have a partner. The third is…"

"Mr. 3 is that Candle man we met at **Little Garden** , right?" I heard Zoro ask her.

"Yes, he is paired with Miss Goldenweek. Mr. 4 is paired with Miss Merry Christmas, I don't know much about them"

"Then there's Mr. 5 with the **Bomb-Bomb Fruit** and Miss Valentine with the **Kilo-Kilo Fruit** " I explained this time. "Mr. 1 through Mr. 5 are called 'Officer Agents'. They have all eaten a Devil Fruit at some point in their lives. They only work on really important missions" Vivi explained before continuing again.

Vivi: "Mr. 6 to Mr. 13 works on raising funds for the company by leading employees near the entrance of the **Grand Line** "

Sanji: "There was this strange Otter and Vulture that I met at **Little Garden** , who were they again?"

"They are Mr. 13 and Miss Friday, they're the punishment squad for Baroque Works. Their job is to punish those who have failed their missions. There are also 200 subordinates called 'Billions' under the Officer Agents. There are 1800 subordinates called 'Millions' under the Frontier Agents. Baroque Works is, in other words, a secret Crime Syndicate" Vivi finished explaining.

"But we only _have_ to beat Crocodile and Baroque Works. I can handle Crocodile" I told them.

Zoro: "If their last big job is to take over **Alabasta** …"

Sanji: "The rest of the 'Officer Agents' will all…"

Nami: "Gather in **Alabasta** "

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:18 P.M. on October 29, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you whenever.**


End file.
